For the Love of an Elf
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: Blatant Mary Sue. If you're going to tell me it sucks, you kind of missed the train. I haven't been this awful for many years now.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I believe that anyone who is actually going to read this story has heard this before. I don't own anything that Tolkien made up but I do own Vanessa, Tiffany, Allison, Nicole, Cassandra, Falynn, Luinëthôniel, and Juno. Also, I don't own the lyrics to any of the songs that may pop up in here.  
  
This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic, so pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaase review after reading this. I want to know what you think. Well, here it goes.  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 1:The Arrival of Luthien  
  
"In place of a dark lord you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!" Vanessa shouted to the audience that consisted of her three friends Tiffany, Allison, and Nicole, and her parents. The four friends were all dressed up in Lord of the Rings garb for Halloween. Who cared if they were all eighteen? It was still fun to dress up even if they weren't going to trick-or-treat anymore. Allison, having long, brown hair had decided to be the Lady Arwen. Tiffany was dressed up as Aragorn. Nicole dressed up in Hobbit-fashion and said that she was Rose Cotton because she was the shortest of them. Vanessa had decided not to play any character. She was simply an Elf maiden. She was certainly tall enough to be an Elf at six feet and two inches with flowing dark blonde hair that stopped just below her waste. All she needed was a pair of adhesive Elf ears and Vanessa was ready to go.  
  
Instead of handing out candy this year, the four of them were going to read through the play that they had written based on The Fellowship of the Ring. Galadriel was one of the many rolls that Vanessa had taken to read. Now they were doing the scene where Sam and Frodo look into Galadriel's mirror for her parents.  
  
"You're doing great girls. Maybe you can have that play copyrighted some day", Vanessa's father commented as he clapped.  
  
"And it smells like the soup is ready, so you girls can take your dinners downstairs to the basement and watch that Lord of the Rings movie of yours"  
  
With that they all grabbed bowls of tomato soup and headed for the basement. Nicole, Tiffany, Vanessa, and Allison had their own little LOTR fan group. They all got together every weekend to watch the fellowship. Because this particular weekend was Halloween, they got dress up for it and everything. These girls weren't just obsessed with the hot Elves in LOTR movies. They all loved everything that was Tolkien. All of the girls were "scholars" in Middle Earth geography, history, language, and culture. They had even learned how to horse back ride, sword fight, and shoot a bow just so they could be like the characters.  
  
At the moment the movie was at the inn in Bree when the hobbits meet Strider. Allison was leaning against the screen, saying in a delirious voice, "Oh great Numenorien, Aragorn. You are so friggin hot! Forget those stupid hobbits and come make out with me."  
  
"The hobbits aren't stupid", Nicole shot back at her. "Frodo is way hotter than Aragorn could ever hope to be."  
  
"Is not"!  
  
"Is so"!  
  
After a long exchange of is not and is so the movie had reached the council of Elrond.  
  
"I think you're both wrong", Vanessa put in. " Legolas is the hottest of them all"  
  
"No," Tiffany interjected. " Boromir is better."  
  
"But he tried to take the ring from Frodo", Nicole argued.  
  
"Okay. We all have our own ideas on who is the hottest. Now don't you guys think that it's time for the ritual"? At this, the others stopped arguing and ran to get the materials needed for the ritual. The ritual was something that they did every weekend during the movie. They gathered in a circle to worship Tolkien. They all realized that their ritual was totally stupid but they performed it anyway.  
  
By the time they were all back in the room Gandalf was falling from the bridge of Khazad-dum. The four of them gathered in a circle and Vanessa produced a lighted candle and placed it the center of the circle. Then Nicole placed a copy of The Hobbit in front of her. Next Tiffany placed a copy of The Fellowship of the Ring in front of her. After that Allison placed a copy of The Two Towers in front of her. Last of all, Vanessa brought forth a copy of The Return of the King and laid it in front of her. Then they all joined hands and began to chant incoherently until their voices, rising as one, were shouting the words, "MIDDLE EARTH! MIDDLE EARTH!" As they fell silent Nicole began to intone the words of the old poem.  
  
Three rings for the elven kings under the sky  
  
Seven for the Dwarf lords in their halls of stone  
  
At this point, Tiffany took over.  
  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die  
  
One for the dark lord on his dark throne  
  
Then Allison spoke.  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie  
  
Finally, Vanessa took her turn.  
  
One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them  
  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie  
  
Then Vanessa spoke again. "Oh J.R.R. Tolkien, great god of fantasy and adventure", she intoned. "In these books, you have granted us a gift beyond all measure in wealth and power. We pray that we may one day gaze upon your Middle-Earth and have all of our desires granted in this". Vanessa was beginning to find it hard not to laugh but she kept going. "Now, my sisters, let us sing in praise."  
  
The road goes ever on and on  
  
Down from the door where it began  
  
Now far ahead the road has gone  
  
And I must follow if I can  
  
Pursuing it with weary feet  
  
Until it joins some larger way  
  
Where many paths and errands meet  
  
And whither then I cannot say.  
  
As the song ended, Vanessa suddenly felt a strange rushing sound in her ears and the world dropped away into a blinding swirl of light and color. Vanessa felt the wind rushing past her and the world spinning around her. Only then did she think to scream.  
  
But just as suddenly as the drop had begun, Vanessa hit the ground and it stopped. The only thing that she saw before passing out were dozens of trees over her head.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Strider come quick! I've found something!"  
  
"What is it Merry?" the ranger asked as he came up beside the young hobbit.  
  
"She looks like an Elf", Sam Gamgee said as he and Pippin came to join their two friends.  
  
"No, this girl is not an Elf", Glorfindel told them while bending over her to check for injuries.  
  
"But look at her ears. How can she not be an Elf?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Maybe you are wrong Glorfindel", Legolas suggested. " She seems to have an Elvish feeling about her." (A/N I know that Legolas didn't meet Strider and the hobbits until they reached Rivendell, but I'm saying that he met them at the fords of Bruinen)  
  
"I know that Legolas, but this girl also seems to have the doom of men upon her."  
  
"But who is she and where did she come from?" Merry asked the two Elves.  
  
"Come now, the black riders are gone and Frodo is safe for the moment. My horse is carrying him to Rivendell as we speak. We must get her there for healing and then maybe Lord Elrond will be able to identify her origin."  
  
As Legolas knelt to pick up the maiden he began to feel the mortality that was upon her. At that moment Vanessa's eyes snapped open. She jumped free of the Elf's arms and held up her arms defensively. Then she realized who she was looking at. She stared at them all in shock and she mouthed the words, " Aragorn, Legolas, Sam". "Where am I?" Vanessa whispered in a terrified voice.  
  
"We are just outside the boarders of Rivendell, my Lady. We have just had a narrow scrape with some servants of the dark tower." Glorfindel calmly explained to her.  
  
"Now if you will allow us to escort you, my Lady, we will take you to Rivendell. You may ride my horse." Legolas offered.  
  
Vanessa was in awe. She was really in Middle Earth! But why were they calling her Lady? Then she looked down and realized that she was still dressed in her Halloween costume, a simple sleeveless, floor-length gown made of lavender silk. She also noticed that her fake Elf ears had become a real part of her ears.  
  
"What is your name, Lady?" Strider asked her.  
  
Now Vanessa was starting to panic. She couldn't very well tell them her real name. "I....I do not know. I cannot remember. I can't remember anything", Vanessa said, trying to put fear and sorrow into her voice.  
  
"You have suffered greatly if you cannot even remember your own name." Legolas said, his voice full of pity. "But do not worry. You may yet be healed when we arrive in Rivendell." With that, the Elf prince helped her onto his horse. "Do you not wish to ride side- saddle, my Lady?" one of his guards asked her.  
  
"No, thank you, kind sir. I will be fine." It was much easier to talk like a Middle Earth inhabitant than she had originally thought. After getting over the initial shock of what had happened to her, Vanessa began to stare down at Legolas who was walking beside the horse and leading it across the fords. He looked fine on television but nothing compared to actually seeing the hot elf up close and in person. A little further down the road Vanessa laid her head down on the horse's neck and pretended to sleep. Maybe she could find out what her new companions thought of her.  
  
"Who do you think she is, Legolas?" Strider asked him.  
  
"I have no idea, but there is something strange about her that I just can't figure out. She is not an Elf and yet she is not quite mortal either. I wonder where she came from?"  
  
"No clues there either. It was the hobbit Merry that found her lying in the woods after the nazgul vanished. I searched but there was no sign of her having walked or ridden to that spot where she lay. It was as if she had fallen there from out of the sky. You do not think that she could be something that the enemy has conjured do you Legolas?"  
  
"No, I do not believe that is the case. She is far to real for that."  
  
" I think that we should be wary all the same. Maidens such as this do not walk the forest alone. There is something about her that I don't trust."  
  
Legolas, on the other hand, had trusted her right away. From the moment he had laid eyes on her, sleeping peacefully beneath the trees, he had wanted to help her. The girl had stirred something deep within him, though he knew not what. However, he did know that he had never felt anything like it before.  
  
* *  
*  
  
As evening was falling the small company arrived in Rivendell. Glorfindel immediatley went to tell Elrond's sons, Elrohir and Eladdan, about the crossing of the fords. Strider and the three hobbits were lead to rooms of their own. Meanwhile Legolas and his two guards, Thangoruil and Ithilinen, presented the sleeping Vanessa to Elrond.  
  
"A very strange maiden, and you have no idea who she is or where she came from?" Elrond asked them.  
  
"No, we just found her in the forest." Ithilinen replied.  
  
"She awoke once but she claimed that she remembered nothing before falling asleep again." Thangoruil told him.  
  
"And you believe her story, Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond, I find that I do."  
  
"Very well, you may take her up to your own chambers. We have no room for her elsewhere. She does not need to be heeled, I can see that already. Memory is not something that can be recalled by a spell or a potion. There is nothing that I can do for her."  
  
"Yes my Lord." With that, Legolas took leave of Thangoruil and Ithilinen and he carried the sleeping maiden to his chambers and laid her down on the bed. He sat by her side all night, feeling that he could not rest until she had awoken. "What happened to you? Where have you come from?" he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
* *  
* 


	2. The New and Improved council of Elrond

Lady Fae, Thank you soooooooo much for that review. I needed that boost.  
  
Diamond Took, thanks for pointing that out, I just wasn't paying attention when I wrote the part about who's hotter. Plus, the length of the argument is what's known as an exaggeration.  
  
As for Anthy's Worst Fear.... for starters, I have no idea what a mary sue is so if you'd care to enlighten me, be my guest. Secondly, what's it to you how much everything costs? I never said that they took professionally taught classes, now did I? How do you know that Allison's father wasn't already an expert swordsman and could have easily taught the four of them for free? Who said that Nicole's cousin doesn't own a farm where they could have easily learned to ride horses free of charge? As for archery, who said that the girls had to have top of the line equipment? How do you know that archery isn't a skill that has been in Vanessa's family for generations. In other words, she's been doing it since she was very young and she could have easily learned it from her dad and taught it to her friends. Besides, I never said that they were any good. I just don't want my character to look like a complete idiot with a weapon like so many others that I have read about. That was actually the whole reasoning behind the sentence itself. So I repeat, what the heck do you care? It's a fiction for cryin out loud. At this point in the story we should just forget about what happened in the real world. Okay I'm done.  
  
Once again, thank you Lady Fae for your confidence in my story. So without further delay, I give you...... *drum roll*....  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
Chapter 2: The New and Improved Council of Elrond  
  
The first thing that Vanessa noticed when she woke up was the fact that Legolas was standing by her bedside, gazing out of the window. At first she was shocked but then she remembered what had happened. Then she realized that she wasn't wearing her costume anymore. Now she was clothed in a simple white night gown. Vanessa reached up to her neck to feel for the golden flower necklace that she always wore, only to discover that it was gone too. "Where's my necklace!" she cried out in dismay. Hearing her voice, Legolas turned around to face her. "Ah, so you are awake at last. You were beginning to worry us."  
  
"Where is it!"  
  
"You mean that pendent that you were wearing? It is right here. I took the liberty of removing it after you were brought here." He told her as he lifted the necklace up from the bedside table and gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you Legolas", she said to him as she clasped the tiny gold chain around her neck.  
  
"How did you know my...", Legolas started to ask but he was cut off by the entrance of a chamber maid.  
  
"Your room is ready my Lady. You may go and change. Your highness, I expect you can guide this young lady to her room. I have other duties to attend to at the moment." With that she left and Legolas helped Vanessa out of bed and into a dressing gown. "I believe that your chambers are just down the hallway", Legolas said as he led her there. "I will meet you out here when you are ready. No doubt you are anxious for an explanation of all this."  
  
"Alright", Vanessa said as shut the door. The first thing she did was take a quick bath, all the while thinking that the ritual must have been good for something after all. "But why me and not one of my friends?" she wondered.  
  
There was a make-up tray set up but who could think of make-up at a time like this? After slipping into a forest green gown, she quickly stepped outside to meet Legolas.  
  
Then Vanessa put on her best expression of bewilderment and asked him, "What has happened to me?"  
  
"Well for starters, you have been asleep for the past four days. You were put into my quarters because there was no available space for you until today. Are you familiar with the Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Yes, the name sounds familiar to me."  
  
"He is the reason that most of us are in Rivendell this day. He has called a council and I believe that he wishes you to attend. Word has gotten around of the Elf maiden found sleeping in the woods who remembers nothing. Would it bother you to come?"  
  
"No, I would be honored to attend this council", Vanessa said, her breath catching in her throat as she realized what event was about to take place.  
  
"That is good because it starts in ten minutes. We might as well get there early."  
  
"Allright then, lead the way."  
  
" Okay", Legolas replied as he stared down at the she-elf that was walking in front of him. He had many questions about this strange girl that he hoped would be answered at the council.  
  
* * *  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond said to the various beings that were gathered for the council.  
  
Now where have I heard this before? Vanessa thought.  
  
"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of distruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." After a long silence he said, "I believe that many of you here are already aquainted with each other but we have some new faces. The hobbit, Frodo Baggins and this maiden who as of yet, has no name. I will ask you once again Lady, you have no idea what your name is?  
  
"Actually, I do remember one name", Vanessa said.  
  
"And that is...", Legolas asked her, interrupting Elrond before he had even spoken.  
  
"Luthien"  
  
"Do you know who that was?'  
  
"Yes, I do know who she was and her story. I remember that I loved the story so much that my family took to calling me Luthien. I have no memory of a name of my own. Before you ask, I don't remember who my family is either. Only that nick name", Vanessa told them. Wow, I just lied to Elrond, Vanessa thought as she finished her story.  
  
"Then that is what we shall call you," Elrond said.  
  
"By the way, I thought I should let you know that the hobbits Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took are hiding in that clump of bushes over there", Vanessa added almost as an after thought.  
  
The three hobbits popped up from the bushes, each wearing an expression of shock.  
  
"Well as long as long as your here you might as well stay and listen," Elrond said with a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"First off", Sam said as he glared suspiciously at Vanessa, "I want to know how you knew our names."  
  
Legolas had been wondering that very thing himself.  
  
"I know all of you. Samwise Gamgee, son of Hamfast and Bell Gamgee, gardener to Frodo Baggins of BagEnd". With that she turned to Frodo. "You are Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo and Primula Baggins, chosen heir of Bilbo Baggins. Bearer of the one ring. You are Meriadoc Brandybuck, son of Saradoc and Esmerelda Brandybuck. You are Peregrin Took, son of Paladin and Eglantine Took.  
  
Vanessa turned to each member of the future fellowship. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil. Boromir, son of Denethor II steward of Gondor. You are here because of a strange dream that was sent to you and your brother, Faramir. Seek for the sword that was broken. In Imladris it dwells. There shall be councils taken, Stronger than morgul spells. There shall be shown a token, that doom is near at hand. For Isildur's bane shall waken, And the halfling forth shall stand ,she said, reciting the words of the dream.  
  
"You are Gimli, son of Gloin, Dwarf of Erebor, the lonely mountain, descended from Durin's folk. Gandalf the Gray, one of the five Istari that came to Middle-Earth a thousand years ago to fight sauron the dark lord, also called Mithrandir, Tharkun, Incanus, and Olorin.  
  
Finally, she turned to Aragorn. "And you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gilraen, you have also been called Strider, Estel, and Thorongil. Chief of the Dunedain. Heir to the thrones of the Numenorian realms in exile, Gondor and the lost realm of Arnor. You wield Narsil, the blade that was broken and reforged as Anduril." Then Vanessa leaned forward and whispered the word Elessar in his ear. Aragorn stared at Vanessa with an expression of mingled horror and disbelief. No one knew of his heritage except for Gandalf, Elrond, Arwen, and afew other elves. How was it that this girl could suddenly come along and spout his whole history for the world to hear.  
  
"The rest of you I know not, for your journey ends here." Vanessa finished.  
  
"You know all of this but nothing of yourself?" Gandalf asked quietly.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Then perhaps you will be of some use in the decision that lies ahead," he told her.  
  
"Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond said, trying to continue the council.  
  
Frodo, who was still in shock after hearing Vanessa's story, walked towards the pedestal at the center of the circle and placed the ring on it, keeping his eyes on Vanessa the whole time.  
  
"It is a gift." Boromir started to say  
  
"Save your breath Boromir. I know what you would say and we cannot use the ring against Sauron. It must be destroyed. And it cannot be destroyed by any craft that we here possess. So put away your ax Gimli," Vanessa said as Gimli drew his ax and stepped towards the pedestal.  
  
"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren waste land, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said in despair.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas shouted, jumping up from his seat.  
  
"And I suppose you think your the one to do it", Gimli replied gruffly.  
  
"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf", Gimli said, his voice rising in anger.  
  
With that the council erupted into a chorus of many different arguments. Finally, Frodo stepped forward and shouted above the rest, "I will take it! I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."  
  
Now the council was completely silent. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear", said Gandalf, taking a step towards Frodo.  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword", Aragorn promised him.  
  
"And you have my bow", Legolas said.  
  
"And my ax", Gimli offered.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done", Boromir said, offering his services to Frodo.  
  
"Master Frodo is not going anywhere without me", Sam said as he took his place beside Frodo.  
  
"We're coming too. You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us. Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission..quest...thing." Pippin informed them.  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip", said Merry.  
  
It was then that Vanessa noticed that Gandalf was staring pointedly at her. How can I pass up a chance like this. "I do not know what I possibly have to offer to this great quest but I feel that there is something that I can do for you before this is over. I shall do whatever I can for this errand to succeed." Vanessa said as she stepped towards the small group.  
  
"Ten companions." Elrond whispered. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He announced proudly.  
  
"Great," said Pippin enthusiastically. "Where are we going?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Shall I escort you back to your room ..Luthien?" Legolas asked Vanessa after the council had dispersed.  
  
"All right", Vanessa replied with gratitude, know that she would soon lose her way in this maze of a house.  
  
"Luthien." Legolas said as if trying it out. "Yes, the name suits you well my Lady."  
  
"Thank you".  
  
"You never did answer Sam's question. How do you know our names?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I just do." Vanessa said, trying to sound puzzled.  
  
"By the way, about that pendent that you were asking for earlier, do you remember where it came from? Why does it mean so much to you?"  
  
"This?" Vanessa asked, holding up the small flower. "I don't know where it came from but I do know that I've always had it. It is the only thing that is familiar," Vanessa told him, her voice fading to a whisper as she spoke.  
  
Legolas gazed down into her eyes. He greatly pitied this beautiful creature. No memory of her true identity and she was now being hurtled into a quest that almost certainly meant marching to her death. She probably had no idea of the dangers that awaited her. He suddenly felt an urge to protect her, to keep her from this terrible fate that awaited her on this errand." Are you certain that you want to do this, Luthien. The realm of doom is no place for a woman. We are probably all going to our deaths."  
  
Vanessa smiled at him, but she was annoyed with him all the same. "I can take care of my self! You need not worry about me Legolas. I can wield a sword and shoot a bow as well as any man can." Actually she wasn't all that good at either one of them but the important thing was that she could do them at all.  
  
"Are you certain of that Luthien? Perhaps you need some practice." Legolas suggested.  
  
"How do you suggest I do that in this place?" she asked. Now he was really starting to bug her. Why did he think that she was so incompetent.  
  
With that, Legolas lead her towards the forest.  
  
* * * "Oh man! I almost had it that time!" Vanessa shouted as she fitted another arrow to the bow. She was trying to hit an apple that was hanging from the branch of a tree that stood on the other side of the clearing that Legolas had chosen for target practice. Vanessa had lost count of how many times she had failed to hit it.  
  
"I told you that you needed practice. It's a good thing that we didn't wait until the company was attacked by orcs. I shudder to think how many of your own companions you would have shot before actually managing to hit an orc." Legolas said in a joking voice. "Actually you can shoot the bow well enough, you just need to improve you aim....a lot." He walked over to her and stood just behind her. Then he placed his own hands upon hers, guiding them up and to the right. This time, as the two of them released the arrow together, it did not fail to hit its mark. Exhilaration shot through Vanessa as the arrow struck the apple and hit the ground. "Now let's see if you can do it on your own. How about you try to hit that apple on the next tree over. It's a little farther off than the first one.  
  
Vanessa fitted a new arrow to the bow. As she lifted the bow and aimed for her target she remembered the warm, reassuring weight of Legolas's hands upon her own, guiding her to the target. Then she let the arrow fly and sure enough the arrow struck the apple right through the heart and sent it crashing to the ground.  
  
"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS", she screamed jumping up and down. Legolas rushed over to her and hugged her from behind. "YOU DID IT!! YOU DID IT!!" he yelled right along with her. They stood that way for a few moments, both facing the fallen apple, and Legolas still had his arms around her waist. Then Vanessa turned to face him. His arms fell, useless, at his sides as he looked deeply into her eyes. Legolas suddenly felt helpless under the power of her gaze. He would do anything that she asked of him and be glad of it. "Luthien".  
  
"Yes?" she whispered as the two of them leaned closer to each other.  
  
"You have....wonderful eyes", he whispered back to her, leaning ever closer.  
  
"We should be heading back. It is getting late." She said, regaining control of herself and backing away from him.  
  
"O-Of course. You are right." He said, disappointment ringing in his voice. "We need to get you some weapons of your own before we leave".  
  
What was I thinking. He thought angrily. I'm such a stupid idiot. What made me think that she felt the same way as I did back there. That's when the realization hit him. He was in love with Luthien! That explained why he had been feeling strangely sick and light-headed when he was around her. But why her. His father had tried to set him up with numerous elf girls, many of them far more beautiful than Luthien. Why was he so attracted to her? Why had he fallen for some mystery maiden that had just appeared out of no where? For all that he knew she was lying about her past and she was just an assassin out to kill him. But no, that couldn't possibly be the case. He could feel it. It was so confusing. Just trying to figure it out was giving him a headache.  
  
By this time, they had arrived at Vanessa's room.  
  
"Goodnight Luthien."  
  
"Goodnight Legolas", she whispered as she shut the door.  
  
Legolas stood staring at the door for a few minutes before heading back to his own room. Just as he was about to open the door he heard a voice come out of the shadows. "Legolas, can I talk to you for a moment?" Aragorn asked him as he walked up to his friend.  
  
"Of course."  
  
As he looked at Aragorn's face he realized that it was etched with concern. "Where were you two? You've been gone since the council ended. What have you been doing?" he asked Legolas suspiciously.  
  
"I was just teaching her how to shoot a bow the right way. That's all, I swear."  
  
"I don't trust her Legolas. How does she now so much about all of us? Did you even stop to think why she knows your name? She'll be the death of you! I don't know who she is, but I don't believe her story. Luthien is hiding something from us. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"  
  
"YES I'M LISTENING TO YOU AND I'M TELLING YOU THAT YOUR'RE WRONG ABOUT HER", Legolas shouted back.  
  
It was then that Aragorn saw the look in Legolas's eyes. "Oh sweet Elbereth, You're in LOVE with her Legolas? YOU CAN'T LOVE HER! LISTEN TO ME, YOU MUST STAY AWAY FROM HER LEGOLAS! SHE'LL GET YOU KILLED! SHE'LL GET YOU KILLED, LEGOLAS!"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"  
  
"KNOW HER!!!! I DON'T HAVE TO KNOW HER!! THE FACT THAT SHE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT US IS PROOF ENOUGH THAT SHE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED!!"  
  
"DAMNIT ARAGORN! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO UNREASONABLE?!"  
  
"I'M BEING UNREASONABLE! YOU'RE PUTTING ALL YOUR LOVE AND TRUST IN A WOMAN THAT YOU ONLY GOT TO KNOW FIVE HOURS AGO! THAT'S JUST PLAIN STUPID. I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!"  
  
"YOU THINK THAT'S STUPID. YOU DID THE SAME THING WITH ARWEN AFTER KNOWING HER FOR JUST ONE HOUR!!!!"  
  
"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!!! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME!!! IT'S ABOUT YOU!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! SHE'S JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL WHO'S IN WAY OVER HER HEAD WITH THIS MISSION."  
  
"WE CAN'T TRUST HER LEGOLAS AND YOU KNOW IT!!!"  
  
At this point Legolas tried to regain his composure. "I don't see what you have against her but I guess that you are entitled to your own opinion. Luthien is the most spectacularly wonderful person that I have ever known. You really ought to get to know her before you make such rash judgments about her. After all you'll be working with her from now on."  
  
Aragorn was silent for a moment. "That may be true but I still do not trust her...and I never will", he added as he shoved past his friend.  
  
"JUST GIVE HER A CHANCE!" Legolas yelled at Aragorn's retreating back, but Aragorn didn't answer.  
  
This is going to be one hell of an adventure .Legolas thought as he entered his chamber.  
  
Meanwhile, Vanessa was in her room pondering the night's events. It really pissed her off how Legolas had said that the quest was nothing for a woman. Man, that elf had an ego. Then he just assumed that she couldn't handle a weapon. She had actually done pretty well with sword. Just because she couldn't quite aim the bow straight he had to treat her like she was three years old. It was pathetic. First he treated her like a child and then he tells her that she has nice eyes and he acts like he's going to kiss her. It was strange. No man had ever told her that any part of her was beautiful. No man had ever made her feel so out of control and so right at the same time. What am I thinking, Vanessa was suddenly alarmed. What's the matter with me.  
  
Little did she know that Legolas was thinking about her too.  
  
* * * 


	3. On the Way to Moria

(A/N) I'd like to thank every one who reviewed and I have one word to say.....ouch. What can one girl do against such reckless hatred? Thanks for telling me what a mary sue is. It is also in my understanding that people don't like them. Then why don't they just stop reading at the first sign of an MS instead of reading something that they hate all the way to the end and then flaming the author? Anthy's worst fear, if you think that's how the story ends, you're wrong. Yes, I know that the council is longer than how I had it but using the movie versions makes things run a lot faster. For anyone who noticed that I wrecked the nine symbolism, I realized that too. I almost considered not writing the story because of that, but then I thought, I DON 'T CARE! French pony, maybe Vanessa would be better off in Rivendell, but what's better for her is not why I wrote this story. I'm not tryin to criticize you, the advice was very good but I've already got the story mapped out. Vanessa, I am not trying to model my character after you, Vanessa is just a name that I've always liked. Also, when Vanessa takes the name Luthien, she is not trying to compare herself to the elf ,she just likes the idea that a man and a she-elf can stand up and take back one of the three silmarili from the dark lord Morgoth. Plus, my Vanessa is extremely self-conscious and considers herself to be ugly and clumsy. Farquarson, there is a reason why she was invited to the council and why she entered Middle-Earth in the first place. She's not just some random fangirl. All of it will be explained later in the story if you care to read that far. Also, everyone seems to have a problem with Legolas liking her. I don't know if you have noticed but VANESSA IS NOT IN LOVE WITH LEGOLAS. Besides, did it ever occur to you that Legolas is attracted to more than just her looks? Not everyone is so shallow as to base love on beauty alone. Plus, I like romance and this is the only way that I could think to put it in here. Elf girl, I actually have no idea what Luinethoniel means. A friend of mine told me about a website where you could find an Elvish name for yourself. When I went to the sight and typed in my name, that is the name that the sight gave me and I really liked it so I decided to name one of my characters Luinethoniel. There is one more thing, Anthy's worst fear, if you don't like the story as much as your comments reflect why did you even bother to look at the second chapter? Oh well, who cares. Here goes nothing.  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 3: On the Way to Khazad-Dum  
  
The fellowship lingered in Rivendell for two months after the council. In that time Legolas continued to help Vanessa improve her aim with the bow. They had decided to drop working with the sword all together. The practice sessions were the only time that Legolas ever saw her because at all other times she did her best to avoid him. All the while, Aragorn grew to distrust her even more.  
  
One day while the two were practicing in the forest, Vanessa slipped and the arrow strayed into the trees. That was when Legolas heard the scream.  
  
"Oh no! I must have hit someone", Vanessa shouted in a panicked voice.  
  
Without another word, they raced off into the trees, searching for the arrow's victim. Finally the two broke out of the forest and found two people standing there. "Oh shit", Vanessa whispered under her breath when she saw who she had hit. Lady Arwen was kneeling on the ground, bent double with pain. Legolas nearly cried out in horror as he noted the arrow sticking out from her shoulder. Next to her was a very concerned Aragorn. When he saw Vanessa standing there his face grew livid and he immediately leapt up and drew his sword against her using his other hand to grasp her throat.  
  
"You did this", he hissed in her face, tightening his grip.  
  
"It was an accident", she tried to choke out the words but Aragorn's grip was getting tighter.  
  
"Aragorn let her go! It was an accident! I know, I was with her when she shot the bow." Legolas tried to pry Aragorn's fingers from Vanessa's throat but his grip was already too tight.  
  
By now, Vanessa's vision was starting to grow dark and she could barely hear what Aragorn hissed at her next. "I don't believe you. Every word that has ever come out of your mouth is a lie. You may have everyone else fooled about your intentions but know this. You do not fool me, not for an instant. I would like nothing more than to kill you, scum of Sauron". Vanessa didn't hear the end of his little speech because she had already passed out from lack of oxygen, but Aragorn only continued to squeeze tighter. He probably would have choked Vanessa to death if Gandalf hadn't chosen that moment to appear almost out of nowhere.  
  
"Aragorn, what is going on here? What is this madness?"  
  
At the sound of Gandalf's voice, Aragorn sheathed his sword and contemptuously flung Vanessa's limp body aside.  
  
"SHE TRIED TO KILL ARWEN!!" Aragorn yelled in fury.  
  
"No! It was accident. Luthien slipped." Legolas jumped to her defense.  
  
"Aragorn, calm down. It was probably an accident as Legolas says." Gandalf said, placing his hands on Aragorn's shoulders in attempt to calm the seething ranger.  
  
"It was!" Legolas said as he checked for Vanessa's vital signs.  
  
"I believe I shall live Aragorn. It just needs to be bandaged." Arwen told him, her voice riddled with pain as she clutched the shoulder of her blood stained robes.  
  
"Yes, that is the important thing right now. We must see to your wound." Aragorn said as he gently lifted Arwen from the ground. As he walked off in the direction of the house of Elrond he flung another death glare at the unconscious Vanessa.  
  
"Why does he hate her so much?" Legolas wondered out loud as he set about the task of reviving Vanessa.  
  
"He has his reasons. But I suppose he is taking it a bit too far. I will talk with him later."  
  
"Mithrandir?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why do you trust her? Everyone else is suspicious of her and thinks that she is up to no good. Why?"  
  
"Do not worry. All shall be revealed in due course. But for now, know this. Luthien is completely trust worthy. In the meantime, help her, teach her, stand with her against the suspicion and prejudice she will more than likely face on this journey. Save her." With that, Gandalf walked away.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Then Legolas noticed that Vanessa still had not revived. So he decided that it would be best to take her back to her room and rest. As he lifted Vanessa for the second time in his life he once again felt her mortality. It just didn't make any sense. She was so like an Elf and yet she was mortal. She wasn't Half elven either because of her ears. If the question of who she was wasn't pressing enough then it was the question of what she was. Oh well, he could figure it out later. For now he simply wanted to enjoy holding her in his arms again, the feeling of her head leaning against his shoulder. What was it about her that attracted him so? He didn't believe that it was her beauty. For she was quite plain by elvish standards. Whatever it was, Legolas did not care. He laid his cheek against hers, took her limp hand in his, feeling her warmth. He leaned his lips closer to hers... closer... closer.  
  
Just then, the elf came back to himself and realized that what he was doing was wrong. She was asleep, unconscious none the less. It was then that Legolas once again noticed the Flower pendant around her neck. The chain and the petals of the flower were wrought of gold. In the center of the bloom was a tiny red jewel that he hadn't noticed before. What sort of value did it hold for her?  
  
Quietly, he opened the door to her room. As he started to lay her down she jumped awake and the shocked Legolas dropped her.  
  
"OW", Vanessa yelped as she landed with a thump on the bed. She reached up to her neck and screamed, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT".  
  
"Luthien, calm down it's over. You are okay."  
  
"What about Arwen? Is she all right?"  
  
"I believe so, but you should probably lie down for the rest of the evening. You've been through quite a strain, what with the strangling that Aragorn gave you back there. I'll bring you something to eat later on."  
  
"You don't have to do this for me", Vanessa said, angrily turning her face away from him.  
  
"But I want to, Luthien."  
  
"NO!! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
"A-a-all right my Lady. If that is what you wish." Legolas whispered as he backed out of the room.  
  
" Shit. Now she hates me." He thought bitterly as he strolled through the gardens. Luthien's attitude had greatly upset him. What had he done to deserve her hatred? All Legolas had ever done was care about her. Normally if he had a problem like this, he could talk to Aragorn about it. "Now he probably hates me too."  
  
After Legolas had left, Vanessa picked up a pillow and promptly began to scream into it. Here she was, a thousand miles and a thousand years from home. Almost everyone hated her and was suspicious of her. She had lied to them all. Everything she had ever learned about archery and Sindarin had slipped from her mind. She had just shot Elrond's daughter. Everything that was familiar was gone. And to top it all off, she was being stalked by an obsessed Elf prince who worshipped the ground on which she walked. Legolas wasn't half bad to look out but he was still freaking her out. She was stuck with no way out. Why did Legolas like her so much anyway? It wasn't like she was a raving beauty or anything. The prince of Mirkwood was in love with a scrawny, nerdy, nobody from a group of social outcasts. It was laughable, or it would be if he knew who she really was. Vanessa and her friends had always been ridiculed for their obsessive worship of Lord of the Rings and Vanessa was used to being an outsider. So the treatment that she was receiving from the inhabitants of Middle-Earth was nothing new to her. But that didn't make it hurt any less. What was worse was that Vanessa had always considered herself to be awkward and a freak next to everyone else, even her own friends. Yep, she had some major self-esteem issues. Then Legolas comes along and makes her feel worse about herself by telling her that she's lovely. He was probably just making fun of her, but then, why would he make fun of someone that he barely knew? There was no doubt about it. Vanessa hated that Elf's guts. He really had some nerve. "Maybe I should just quit on the fellowship. But no, probably not. There is nothing for me in Rivendell. Besides, I've offered my services to them whether they like it or not".  
  
* *  
*  
  
"It is not as bad as it could have been. There is nothing to worry about. Arwen just needs rest. This sort of thing happens all the time Aragorn. I know you want to be with her but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Elrond told Aragorn as the Elf Lord shooed him out of the door to Arwen's room.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf were now alone in Arwen's room. As Gandalf told him about the incident in the forest Elrond watched over his sleeping daughter.  
  
"And you are certain that it was an accident, Gandalf?"  
  
"Quite certain, my friend."  
  
"Are you also certain that we can trust her? I'm beginning to have my doubts. Are you sure that she is the right person? One stone does not prove anything."  
  
"Oh, but it does Elrond. If Luthien did not have the strength to wield it then it would not have been on her in the first place. I should think that you of all the Wise would recognize the stone and it's chosen carrier."  
  
"But she is so different. Long years have passed since that day."  
  
"Only time will tell us if our suspicions are true."  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn stood outside of the door, waiting for Gandalf. When he finally appeared, Aragorn started to vent his rage.  
  
"How can you still trust her after what's happened? Arwen could be dead right now and you don't seem to give a damn about it."  
  
"But Arwen is not dead Aragorn. It was simply an accident."  
  
"No, I don't think so. It's too much of a coincidence for my liking. Luthien's practicing in the woods and she just HAPPENS to hit Arwen. Who is she Gandalf? What power does she have over you and Elrond?"  
  
"She has no power over us."  
  
"Then how is it that she is admitted to the most secret of councils without a second thought? How does she know so much about all of us and our quest? She is obviously a spy of Sauron."  
  
"For now you should not worry about her identity. Believe me when I say that you can trust Luthien. She will come through for us. You will soon know her for who she really is."  
  
"I am sorry Gandalf but I don't think that I can bring myself to trust her. She almost killed Arwen and she has bewitched Legolas. I need proof that I can trust her."  
  
"This proof that you seek will not be so easy to find. For now you should befriend Luthien and make amends to Legolas. Surely this is not worth destroying your friendship over."  
  
"I'm just worried about him."  
  
"I believe that your friend can look after himself if any trouble should arise."  
  
"You know what I mean", Aragorn said in an irritated voice.  
  
But Gandalf didn't answer, for he was already gone. "Maybe he's right. If Legolas likes her so darn much, Luthien can't be all bad. But I will still keep an eye on her, just in case". Aragorn reasoned.  
  
* *  
*  
  
So it was that the fellowship of the ring departed from Rivendell on the eve of December 25, heading south from Rivendell. Gandalf fervently hoped that their passage south would not be hindered by spies of the enemy. For many days they trudged over the rugged terrain, making for the mountain of Carahdras. The plan was to scale the mountain and to come down upon Dimrill Dale. Now the company was many leagues away from Rivendell. It was here, Beneath the shadows of Carahdras, that they took their final rest before attempting to climb the mountain.  
  
"Legolas", Aragorn called to the elf as he wondered away from the group. "I'm sorry for my behavior concerning Luthien. It is not my place to tell you whom you can and cannot love. Maybe I was too quick to judge her. But I still think that you should take this slowly. I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"It is well, mellon nin. I forgive you. But I don't think that I can go any slower as I do not seem to be getting anywhere in this matter."  
  
"So I have noticed." Aragorn said, cracking a mischievous grin. Luthien had been pointedly ignoring Legolas for the whole journey.  
  
"Perhaps you should apologize to her."  
  
"For what? I've done nothing to her." Legolas asked him, clearly exasperated.  
  
"I don't know, but I do not think that you will ever get anywhere with her if you don't figure out what the problem is. And might I ask you, what is it that draws you to her? I do not wish to insult you by saying so, but she isn't particularly stunning."  
  
"I don't know. There's just something about her. I'm not sure what though."  
  
"Well, I suggest that you get over there and find out why she doesn't want the most wanted Elf in Mirkwood." Aragorn said as he left to speak with Gandalf.  
  
"I'll do that", he called back as he crept towards Vanessa.  
  
During all the commotion of setting up a small camp, Vanessa had separated herself from the rest of the group and went to the edge of the plateau on which they rested. She knew that it would only make the others suspicious but she didn't care anymore. Vanessa just wanted some time alone to think and admire the scenery. She lay down on the grassy slope in order to rest her aching feet. It was getting harder to hide how tired she was from her companions. When Vanessa had signed up for this venture she had completely forgotten about the long miles there were between Rivendell and the cracks of doom. She wasn't exactly in perfect shape either. Vanessa closed her eyes and let the breeze blow upon her face. It was so beautiful up here. Then she began to sing quietly. Vanessa found that whenever she was troubled singing to herself had helped.  
  
There's a green hill far away  
  
In a land I know so well  
And the sun did shine so bright  
In the fields where once we did lay  
  
As we walked that winding road  
I remember oh so well  
The times we spent together  
In the fields where once we did lay  
  
How we laughed and carved our names  
And declared our love forever  
On that old oak tree we found  
In the fields where once we did lay  
  
There's a green hill far away  
In a land I know so well  
And the sun did shine so bright  
In the fields where once we did lay  
In the fields where once we did lay  
  
"You have a beautiful voice".  
  
"WOAH GOD", Vanessa said jumping up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?"  
  
"I just want to talk you."  
  
"All right, fine. What about?"  
  
"Why have you been ignoring me ever since that day in the forest?"  
  
"If you really must know, you are freaking me out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are you always following me."  
  
"Well right now I do not have any choice but to follow you. But if you mean before now.....uh......um. If I hadn't followed you that day you might have died."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Okay fine, blame the elf. I only stopped Aragorn from killing you."  
  
"Actually from what I hear, it was Gandalf who did that."  
  
"SAME DIFFERENCE! Why don't you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Why do you want to talk about?" Vanessa shot back at the stunned elf.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM LUTHIEN?"  
  
"BASICALLY I'M TRYING TO GET YOU OUT OF MY FACE!"  
  
"What's that?" Sam asked, breaking into their argument.  
  
"Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud", Gimli replied nonchalantly.  
  
"It's moving fast and against the wind", Boromir noted with concern.  
  
Legolas turned his gaze to the cloud in question and he felt fear rising in him. "Crebain from Dunland!"  
  
"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted, his voice rising in panic.  
  
Without a second thought, Legolas shoved Vanessa under a nearby bush and flung himself on top of her to hide her from view. Everyone sought a hiding place and they watched the passage of the flock. After awhile Vanessa finally managed to turn her face up to Legolas, every feature etched with rage.  
  
"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must hurry and begin the trek over the mountain tonight." Gandalf said as he climbed from his hiding place. Slowly everyone emerged from their hiding spots. Then Frodo noticed something. "Where are Luthien and Legolas?"  
  
The two were still under the bush. Legolas had once again become ensnared in the eyes of Vanessa. Only this time her expression was one of utter fury. But he didn't care. Legolas was finding it hard to control himself, being this close to her was maddening. The feeling of her sweet breath on his face was driving him insane. When he had shoved her under the bush, her blouse had slid up, revealing a part of her stomach. When he had ducked down his hand had fallen there. He could feel an electric current rushing up his arm as his hand made contact with her bare skin. His face was just a mere inch from hers.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!" Vanessa shrieked as she shoved him away and jumped up from under the bush. She began to grumble about killer birds and bushes as she stormed off in the direction of the mountain.  
  
"Well, I guess we should just follow her lead", Boromir said as he began to break camp.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Aragorn said in a bemused voice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Man, these people are insane .How do they stand this cold. " Vanessa thought as she dug through the snow. "Oh well, it's my own fault", she said quietly. She wrapped her cloak more tightly around her. The snow was already to deep for the hobbits so Boromir and Aragorn were carrying them. Gimli was struggling at the back of the group. Gandalf was in front of Vanessa digging his way through the snow. Legolas was in the lead, walking on top of the snow on his elvish feet. Just then he turned around and saw Vanessa shivering. Luthien, are you certain that you do not want to use my cloak?" the temperature extremeties didn't affect Legolas so he carried his cloak in his pack. He had been offering it to her continuously since the snow had started to fall and she had always refused. But now, Vanessa didn't turn him down. She was too cold to care anymore. It was then that they noticed that the four hobbits were sleeping. As Aragorn shook them awake, Boromir said to Gandalf, "This march is going to be the death of the halflings. We must get off the mountain." That was when the mountain fell on top of them. The fellowship was buried under an avalanche of rocks and snow. That moment was when Vanessa really thought of giving up, on everything. Here she was, buried under an avalanche and she was freezing to death. What did it matter, she would be dead soon anyway. Then, as if he were pulling her out of the depths of despair, Legolas was there, digging her free from her tomb of ice. Finally, he pulled her up to join the others and Legolas wrapped his arms around her to warm her. At the moment nothing felt better than being in his arms. "Wait a minute, what am I thinking". She panicked and pulled herself free. "You took long enough", she said grumpily, wanting to cry at the sight of the hurt look on his face.  
  
"We cannot go on like this Gandalf." Aragorn argued.  
  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggested as he shook snow from his beard.  
  
"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf laid the choice on Frodo.  
  
Everyone turned to Frodo, awaiting his decision. "We will go through the mines." He said finally.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"The walls of Moria", Gimli whispered in awe as the fellowship came into the valley. In it's center there was a giant pool, and only Vanessa knew of the horror that lay in it.  
  
As they approached the gateway, Gandalf spoke again. "It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter''.  
  
Just as Gandalf began to mutter an incantation, Vanessa stepped forward and said the word "mellon". With that the doors creaked open and they all stared at her in disbelief. "It's very simple." She told them. "It said speak friend and enter, actually it should say 'say friend and enter."  
  
"Ah, now I understand." Gimli said with wonder. Then, as they stepped inside, he spoke again. "This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"  
  
"This is no mine", Boromir said as he began to notice the dwarf skeletons that littered the floor. "It's a tomb."  
  
"Well we can't go back". Vanessa told them calmly. She indicated the entrance and they all noted with horror, the great tentacles rising up from the water and smashing the gate to pieces, trapping them inside.  
  
"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf said as he lit his staff.  
  
(A/N) There's chapter three. I know that Aragorn and Legolas have been uncharacteristically angry up until this point but it gets better. I've also been using a lot of movie dialogue. Well that is the property of New Line Cinema and all them. Nor do I own the lyrics or music to the song "In the Fields where once We did Lay". Please review. 


	4. Beneath These Caves

(A/N) Do you remember how I said in the last chapter that Vanessa wasn't in love with Legolas? What I mean to say is that Vanessa isn't in love with Legolas..yet. If you really hate Legomances then I suggest that you read no further. Also, there is some sexual content in this chapter. Here we go again.  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 4: Beneath These Caves  
  
Dark. If there was any word to describe Moria, it would have to be dark. Vast and expansive, yes. But still dark. The company had been stumbling through Moria for two days now and Gandalf risked no more light than to see a few feet in front of him. Vanessa knew that these halls had once been grand and glorious, but no longer were they so. The vast, empty halls of the ancient city were but a reminder of the splendor and riches of the Dwarf Lords of old. Now they stood, dark and cold, home to countless orcs and other such fell beasts. Vanessa had never experienced such fear in her life. They were creeping forward, inch by agonizing inch, through irredeemably dark chasms and they could be attacked by orcs any minute. Even though she knew that they wouldn't be attacked until they had reached the tomb of Balin, the thought was of little comfort to her tormented mind.  
  
Suddenly, they came to the three passageways and Gandalf said, "I have no memory of this place." He then sat down in the middle of the three and began to ponder their situation. Though she was terrified of the darkness of the mines, Vanessa was glad for the rest. Vanessa wanted some time to think. Why had it been so painful to lie to Legolas that day on the mountain? Why was her heart pounding so much whenever he came near her? Why did she have this growing need to be beside him? "What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn." Vanessa thought as she began to shiver. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulders. "Are you all right Luthien?" She heard Legolas asking her. "I'm fine", she answered, shrugging free, fighting the urge to lean on him. But she was still shivering and Legolas wasn't convinced. He tried again but this was too much for Vanessa. With an angry grunt, she separated herself from the others. Why was the Elf so persistent? As Vanessa stared out into the bottomless chasms of the Dwarf realm she remembered the song May It Be from the Fellowship of the Ring movie. She had always associated that song with hope and light. Now she began to sing it, hoping to warm herself. Her voice was barely audible to the normal human ear, but Legolas heard her singing anyway.  
  
May it be an evening star shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh how far you are from home  
  
Mornie utulie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you now  
A promise lives within you now  
  
It was then that Vanessa noticed that Legolas was sitting beside her. She was about to start yelling at him but he beat her to it. "Please, do not stop. I want to hear the rest of it. It's such a beautiful song."  
  
Instead of fighting back Vanessa nodded and continued.  
  
May it be the shadows call will fly away  
  
May it be you journey on  
When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
I can hear your name  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again  
  
By this time, Legolas had his arm around her shoulders again and she was leaning on his shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent.  
  
"Luthien, I must confess something, to be rid of it." Vanessa looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. Legolas refused to meet her gaze, fearing that he would be unable to speak. "Do you remember that day before we attempted Caradhras?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"Do you remember how you asked me why I followed you around in Imladris? Well, I never answered your question." At these words he began to falter "I should have told you before, but I.I love you." He said as he drew her closer. She was finally able to capture his eyes and Legolas saw the glistening sign of tears in her eyes. He pulled her closer, wanting to wipe away her tears, to take away the pain that he felt deep within her. He felt her shoulders tense under his hands. She was no longer shivering with cold, but she was trembling. There were now tears streaking openly down her face. "Hush", he whispered to her. Then, Legolas did the only thing that he could think of. He leaned forward and kissed her. and she kissed him back. He gently caressed her face with one hand while running the other through her hair. Vanessa wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was having trouble deciding whether to slap him or rip off his tunic. Vanessa hated Legolas and yet at the same time she never loved another being as much as she did in that moment.  
  
Reluctantly Legolas broke the kiss and backed away from her. "I'm terribly sorry Luthien. That was awfully bold of me". But in that moment, Vanessa made a decision. Her hatred melted away. Against her will, she realized that she truly loved him back. Her resolve to stay away from him vanished as she gazed into his ice blue eyes. She saw into his very soul. He could no longer hide from her what he wanted. There was nothing to do but give into it.  
  
"You love me?" she whispered back to him. Tears of guilt were streaming down her face. Legolas had been so honest with her. He had bared his feelings before her. And what had she done? She had tried to crush him, she had lied to him from the moment she had met him.  
  
"Yes", he said, stepping towards her again.  
  
"Then don't stop", she said as she wrapped her arms around him once more. Without hesitating, he covered her mouth with his own. He kissed her with a passion and hunger that he had never believed possible. Legolas began to drag his lips down her neck and peppered it with kisses. Vanessa lifted his face to hers. He had never seen such a beautiful smile on her face. Once again, they joined their hungry lips in a kiss. This time Vanessa opened her mouth under his, their tongues mingling together. Legolas kissed her as if he'd never kiss her again. He held her tightly to his body. As if he were afraid that if he let go that he would lose her to the darkness. That she would be taken from him almost as suddenly as she had come into to his life.  
  
Gently, the Elf slid his hands under her blouse. Legolas felt her shudder as he ran his hands up and down her bare back. Slowly, Vanessa began to undo the straps on his tunic. Then he felt her hands on his skin, shooting fire to the very core of his being. He wanted her so much and yet she was driving him crazy with her touch. He noticed that they were both beginning to pant. Deftly he began to undo the buttons at the front of her blouse. He kissed her neck several times. Softly the two sank to the floor of the cave. By now they were both trembling.  
  
"Legolas! Luthien! It's time to go. Gandalf has found the way." Aragorn called softly to them. As the others disappeared down the tunnel Aragorn went back to find his friends. He saw them farther in the back, caught in a passionate embrace. The ranger didn't actually see anything but he did notice that Luthien's blouse was unbuttoned a little too low for his comfort. "Now is not the time for this," he hissed at them through his teeth as the two made ready to leave. "Just go ahead without us Aragorn. We'll catch up." Legolas said, trying to control his friend's temper.  
  
For awhile. He stared at them suspiciously but he finally walked away. "I'm sorry Luthien. Aragorn is probably right."  
  
"I'm not sorry." Vanessa replied softly and sincerely as she ran ahead to join the others. Legolas followed her as if he were in a trance, still dazed at what had happened. Luthien loved him, she really loved him! It was as if he was finally seeing light after being shut up in darkness for years. The two finally caught up with the rest of the fellowship, hands joined as they walked through the cavernous halls of Dwarrowdelf. Just then Gimli noticed a small anti room just off of one of the great halls.  
  
He rushed towards it, the others hot on his heels. In the center of the room there was a tomb. They all gathered around behind the now silent Gimli. Gandalf began to read from the plaque that was carved into the white stone. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. He is dead then. It's just as I feared." Gimli simply bowed his head and lifted his cloak, concealing his face.  
  
Then Gandalf found a book that seemed to be an account of the dwarves' stay in Moria. He began to read aloud from it. Vanessa was so consumed by the moment and her thoughts of what had just happened, that she completely forgot about the events to come until she noticed Pippin.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT ARROW", she yelled suddenly as the hobbit bent to examine an arrow sticking out of a dwarf skeleton. Pippin jumped at the sound of her voice and knocked the skeleton into the well that it was sitting on. As the skeleton fell through the depths it broke the eternal silence of Moria. Everyone stared at her and Pippin in shock. "Fool of a Took", Gandalf hissed at him taking his staff and hat back from Pippin.  
  
That's when the fellowship heard the orcs. Boromir rushed forward to barricade the door and he was almost shot down. "They have a cave troll", he told the others as he rushed back to them.  
  
"They are coming!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"We cannot get out!" Legolas cried out in despair.  
  
"Let them come. There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath" Gimli growled as the doors began to shake with a horde of orcs behind it. Legolas stepped in front of Vanessa as if to protect her, but she gently pushed him aside. She may have admitted her love to him but she still had her independence after all. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing the horror behind it. An onslaught of the foulest creatures known in Middle- Earth came pouring forth from the fissure in the door. Legolas and Aragorn felled many of them with their bows before they even reached the small group. Then Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir, and all four of the hobbits leapt forward into the fray created by Aragorn and Legolas. Vanessa had managed to kill a few of the beasts with her arrows but they were no longer doing her any good so she pulled out a dagger that she had carried with her from Rivendell. By now all of the blood and carnage that she saw around her was getting to her.  
  
She began to real back and forth almost passing out from the terrible stench in the air. To keep herself from falling Vanessa stabbed out at anything that came near her. Nearby she saw Aragorn and Legolas gracefully felling droves of orcs, as if they were apart of some great dance of destruction. Oh hell with it all, who had time for finesse when your life was on the line. Vanessa was stabbing orcs left and right in a mad fever. Her once white blouse was stained red and black with orc blood. Her garments were also ripped in many places. She desperately wanted to black out, to block out the horrible images that lay before her tired eyes. It had looked cool on TV but in reality it was oh so horrendous. Finally, Vanessa realized that every single orc lay slain and the others were all trying to fell the troll. Frodo lay still as death in a corner of the chamber. When at last the troll fell, they all gathered around the fallen hobbit. Suddenly he popped up, completely unhurt, as Vanessa knew he would. As everyone began to register their shock at his being alive Frodo pulled aside his shirt, revealing his mail coat of mithril. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins", Gimli told him.  
  
Then they heard the next onslaught coming. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf muttered urgently.  
  
The fellowship fled from the chamber and raced toward the bridge when they were suddenly overtaken by the orcs. Before they could react, they were completely surrounded. Vanessa shuddered with revulsion at the sight of their horrible little faces. Just then there was a great BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!!!!!! At the sound of it every single orc scattered for cover. The hall was left empty except for the fellowship.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.  
  
"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" He shouted, leading them through the halls and down the winding passages of stairways. Suddenly they came to a break in the stairway, towering thousands of feet above an endless chasm.  
  
Legolas jumped the gap first, followed by Gandalf. Boromir took Merry and Pippin over next. "Luthien, you next!" Legolas shouted to her.  
  
"You expect ME to jump THAT", she replied incredulously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay", she answered with a squeak as she leapt into the air. But as she was sailing over the break Vanessa felt a sharp, searing pain in her left shoulder. They were still being pursued by the orcs and they were being assailed with arrows. Vanessa was the first to be hit. Aragorn then tossed over Sam and Gimli jumped next. Then the stairs crumbled away until the crack was far too big to be jumped. But by some miracle the crumbling stairway fell forward, depositing Frodo and Aragorn on the opposite side with their companions. All the while the drum of doom was growing louder. DOOM!! BOOM!! DOOM!!  
  
As they continued to run, Legolas stared in horror at the arrow protruding from Vanessa's back. Finally they reached the bridge and began to cross it one by one until only Gandalf and Vanessa remained. She then flung her arms around the old wizard despite her pain.  
  
"I just wanted to say good-bye Gandalf", she cried to him softly. Gandalf gazed into her sea green eyes and he saw his doom laid out there. This was really it. "FLY" he yelled at her and she fled across the bridge, looking back only once. Meanwhile, Gandalf stood in the center of the narrow bridge, smiting the stone with his staff. The balrog now stood in front of him, trying to pass him.  
  
"YOU CANNOT PASS". He shouted defiantly up at the balrog. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire shall not avail you, FLAME OF UDUN. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he yelled, smiting the bridge one final time with his staff and his sword, Glamdring. With that, the bridge broke in half, taking the balrog of Morgoth with it. As Gandalf turned to join them, the balrog attacked again, catching the old man's leg with its whip. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf yelled as he was dragged over the edge into oblivion.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Frodo cried out. He tried to rush forward but Boromir dragged him back and out of the cave. Aragorn stood at the edge of the chasm for a moment in a state of complete shock. But he finally pulled himself free and fled from the mines. The fellowship had finally reached the end of Moria and they saw the light of day once more. But Gandalf was no longer with them. Each member wondered away from the group to express grief in his own way.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas was seeing to Vanessa. The wound could possibly be fatal if it did not have the attention of an experienced healer and fast. Legolas pulled the arrow from her shoulder and bandaged it as best he could with her shirt still covering most of the wound, but he dared not do it properly. "You are lucky Luthien. That arrow almost pierced your heart." He said trying to comfort her and himself.  
  
Vanessa took his hand and placed it over her still beating heart, she could almost feel the fear in his touch. "I'm not so sure that it didn't", she said in a serious voice.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien", Aragorn informed the others as they regrouped.  
  
Legolas gently helped Vanessa to her feet, helping her stand. He would carry her if he had to. "I don't want you carrying me", she said as if she had read his thoughts.  
  
With Legolas helping Vanessa run, the fellowship reached the borders of the golden wood late in the afternoon. By the time they were safe in the forest Vanessa's breathing was extremely shallow and she collapsed on the forest floor, unable to go another step, even with help. So she finally let Legolas lift her into his arms, snuggling up against him.  
  
As they walked through the forest, Legolas heard Gimli telling the hobbits about an elf witch that lived in the very forest that they were walking through. "How can the dwarf talk about the Lady Galadriel in such a manner?" Legolas wondered to himself. "But he will soon see her for himself".  
  
"Legolas", he suddenly heard Vanessa whisper to him. "I feel.so weak. I think.I might.might be."  
  
"No! No, don't talk like this Luthien. You will live! Everything will be all right, you will see. You will live." He said softly, hugging her tightly to him.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas found himself staring down the shaft of an arrow. He would have responded but he was holding Vanessa. Legolas recognized the leader of the band of elves as Haldir. Aragorn stepped up to him and spoke to him in the elvish tongue. "Haldir of Lorien. We need your protection. The girl needs help", he pleaded, indicating Vanessa.  
  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back", Gimli said nervously.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back", Haldir said softly, his gaze resting on Frodo. "Come. She is waiting."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." The Elf lord Celeborn asked them.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow." The Lady Galadriel surmised as she saw into the hearts of the fellowship.  
  
Upon their entry into the city of Caras Galadhon the remaining members of the fellowship had been brought before Celeborn and Galdriel. Vanessa had insisted on joining them instead of seeking immediate medical attention. Legolas was now helping her to stand before them.  
  
"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel intoned. As she said this she met the gaze of each member in turn. Each of them turned away from her, unable to bear her gaze. When the Lady's eyes fell on Vanessa, she heard her voice inside her head saying, "You are not of this world, Vanessa. You are the keeper of the stone.Falynn." Vanessa stumbled backwards at these words, shocked that the Elf Lady knew her real name.  
  
"But do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." With that the fellowship took leave of the two Elves. As soon as they had left the room, Vanessa collapsed once more and she was rushed to the healers.  
  
The fellowship was given their own flet to sleep on. As he waited for news of Vanessa'a condition, Legolas heard the elves singing. "A lament for Gandalf", He said sadly.  
  
"What do they say about him?" Merry asked him.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas said, bowing his head.  
  
Just then, one of the healers came to them with news. "She is not in good condition. She should have been brought to us immediately after you arrived."  
  
"But will she live?" Legolas asked the Elf. The fear in his voice was apparent.  
  
"She may not make it through the night", he informed them.  
  
Legolas walked away from them. Hanging his head in disbelief. First Gandalf, and then Luthien. He couldn't take it. The grief and pain would simply tear him in two. He sat down, his head in his hands, anguish and emptiness consumed him. Why couldn't he have prevented this thing? Maybe if he had been more watchful she wouldn't have been shot.  
  
Legolas immediately rushed to the healer flet. He couldn't let her be alone in her hour of need. Luckily they let him pass in to see her. When he was led into her room and he saw her, Legolas felt as if he had been slapped. Vanessa was still conscious but she lay as still as if she were already dead. He sat next to her and took her hand. "Hey" she whispered to him as best she could. His heart nearly broke at how feeble and weak her voice was. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Not too bad actually. The pain is gone." She answered, noting the pained expression on his face. "Do I really look that bad?" she asked him, trying to crack a smile.  
  
" Please, do not speak. You need to save your strength." He said, dodging her question.  
  
"You need to leave now, Elf prince. She must rest", said a chambermaid that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Can't I stay with her. I do not wish to leave her alone."  
  
"All right, but you must let her rest. She is very weak." With that the maid left.  
  
Legolas sat by her side all through the night and for most of the following days. She slept fitfully but she lived. During every moment Legolas was by her side, never sleeping and hardly ever eating. One day Aragorn came to visit Vanessa and he noticed how tired the Elf was.  
  
"Take some rest. If Luthien has made it this far, the healers believe she will live."  
  
"I can't. I can't eat or rest until I know that she is going to be all right", he said, staring down at her pale face, his eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"Legolas, I truly am sorry for the way that I treated her."  
  
"I know".  
  
Getting no further response from him, Aragorn left them.  
  
* * *  
  
About a week after their arrival, Vanessa began to revive. Slowly the color returned to her face and she quickly began to regain her strength. Legolas spent almost every moment of his time with her. The night before she was officially released from the healers care Legolas came to see her once more, not knowing that the events of this night would alter the course of his future forever.  
  
"I am so happy that you are all right." He said to her, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.  
  
"I couldn't have made it without you. Even though I was asleep, I could still feel you with me." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his face down to hers.  
  
Being careful of her shoulder, Legolas pulled her into his arms and met her lips. Suddenly, she drew her breath in as a hiss and winced as his shoulder bumped against hers. Quickly he backed away from her and made her sit down on her bed. He sat next to her and began to gently caress her sore shoulder. It was then that Legolas noticed how thin her hospital gown was. In the fading light of dusk, the material looked almost transparent. His eyes drifted down from her face, past her neck..  
  
Suddenly he snapped back to attention, shaking his head as if trying to clear his mind. When he was finally able to look up again Legolas found that she was leaning on him. Her arms were around him once more. Luthien was far too close to him and yet he wanted her to be closer. He pulled her to him once again for another short kiss. The kiss would have indeed been brief if Luthien hadn't opened her mouth under his. Legolas could no longer hold back. He leaned closer to her and squeezed her tightly to him, drinking in the sweetness of her lips. He lay back upon the bed and pulled her onto him. Her warm weight upon his body made him long for her even more. . Legolas started to pant as she undid the straps of his tunic. He, in turn, undid the buttons on her dress, the feeling of her bare chest on his sending him to heaven, hell, and back again all at the same time. As they broke the kiss, Legolas gazed into Luthien's eyes. She was such an amazing woman and he realized how lucky he was to have found her.  
  
For hours they moved together on the bed, celebrating that they could finally be together this way. The world fell away and it was just the two of them, combined into one soul as they reveled in their passion for one another. Until at last, the two lovers slept, naked and spent, in each others arms.  
  
That was how Aragorn found them the next morning.  
  
* *  
*  
  
(A/N) ooooooooooooh. How is Aragorn going to react to finding Legolas in bed with Vanessa? And what will come of this night of passion? (Hint, hint, wink, wink) Please review and you will soon find out. 


	5. Leaving the Dream Flower

(A/N) Feanen, thank you for reviewing. Oh, to heck with authors notes. Hang on to your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride. HERE WE GO. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 5: Leaving the Dream Flower  
  
When Aragorn had awoken that morning he had hoped to catch Vanessa before she was released from the healers. Hopefully Legolas wouldn't be there. Aragorn wanted a moment alone with her to apologize for his earlier treatment of her. Silently he crept from the flet that the fellowship shared and made his way to the healers' flet. When he entered her room and beheld the sight before him he very nearly cried out in shock. Aragorn's jaw dropped as he gazed on the sleeping figures that lay in the bed. Legolas was propped up on the pillows and Luthien's head was resting on his bare chest. Aragorn didn't have to look to know that they were both naked beneath the blankets. After picking up his jaw he began to shake Legolas awake. When the Elf finally woke up he didn't register Aragorn's presence at first.  
  
He looked down at Vanessa's sleeping face and he began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Ahem", Aragorn coughed, trying to make himself known. He really hated to disturb his friend. The two of them looked so peaceful and happy together. But it just wasn't safe to be doing this sort of thing right now.  
  
Legolas jerked up his head and when he saw Aragorn standing there his pale skin turned bright red. Quickly he pulled up the covers and concealed Vanessa from view.  
  
"WHAT do you think you are DOING?" Aragorn asked the shocked Elf in a hissing whisper.  
  
Legolas didn't answer as he disentangled himself from Vanessa's arms, looking sadly down at her sleeping form. Aragorn turned away as Legolas rose from the bed and began to dress himself.  
  
"Well excuse me if I make love to the woman that I care for deeply!" Legolas hissed back at him as soon as he was fully clothed.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas, but this just isn't safe right now. There are more pressing matters at hand."  
  
"Not so loud Aragorn. You'll wake her." Legolas whispered, gazing lovingly back at Vanessa as he and Aragorn walked out the door.  
  
"She probably needs her rest. No doubt you two had a late night." Aragorn said in a teasing voice as they left the building.  
  
"I do not see what you are so worried about Aragorn. Lothlorien is probably the safest place in Middle-Earth right now. Its borders are well- protected."  
  
"But there is still the quest to consider. We cannot let our guard down now. Sometimes one slip is all that it takes."  
  
"All right, but I still think that we should rest awhile. A foot-sore and heart-weary fellowship isn't going to get anybody anywhere."  
  
"You are right, but still..." at this point Aragorn paused for a long while. Finally he glanced up at Legolas again with a question in his eyes, his cares gone from him for the moment. "So.... What exactly happened last night?" Aragorn asked his friend.  
  
At this point Legolas began to grin mischievously. "I had gone to bid her good night as usual. When I kissed her goodnight the kiss got to be a bit more serious and.... We made love. Oh, I tell you Aragorn, it was everything I had ever dreamed of. It was a wonderful night. I would not trade it for anything that this world can offer me." Legolas closed his eyes as if he were imprinting the memory in his mind forever. "For many lifetimes of men I have walked this Earth and I have never encountered anything like her." He said as he lifted his face to the sun, remembering the taste of Luthien's sweet, sensuous lips.  
  
"For now you must forget about all of it. At least until Luthien is released from the hospital." Aragorn told him as he walked back to their flet.  
  
But Legolas couldn't forget about it. Aragorn was right. It was dangerous. How could he have forced himself upon her so soon after her injury? It had been a reckless action and he could have injured Luthien further just by trying to prove how much he loved her. "But you didn't force yourself upon her", a voice at the back of his mind told him. "She welcomed you into her bed with open arms." The voice continued to torment him about his actions as he waited for Luthien to appear from the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
When Vanessa woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was naked except for the bandage on her shoulder. She never slept naked, what was going on? Then she remembered the events of the previous night. Had it all been just a dream? Vanessa lay back on the bed, remembering the feeling of Legolas's hands on her body. It was definitely no dream. Then the realization of what she had done hit her. 'Oh God, I just had sex with an Elf!" she moaned in despair. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get involved in that sort of thing until she was married and now she had gone and slept with the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Suddenly she felt her stomach heave. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. As she dressed a suspicion grew in the pit of her stomach. Her suspicion grew and grew until it hardened into certainty. She carried a child from the night past. Vanessa sank down on her bed, overcome with fear and disbelief. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" she sobbed into her hands. "How will I ever tell Legolas?"  
  
* * *  
  
When Vanessa finally emerged from the healers' flet Legolas took her in his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just fine." Vanessa replied.  
  
"That's wonderful", Legolas said, leading her toward the flet that the fellowship shared. He obviously hadn't noticed the edge in her voice.  
  
"LUTHIEN", Merry and Pippin shouted when they finally arrived.  
  
"We're so glad that you're all right." Frodo said to her.  
  
"We thought you were going to die for sure", Sam said.  
  
"No more talk of death, young hobbits. Fair Luthien has just had a narrow scrape with it. Let us speak no more of it." Legolas told them softly.  
  
After everyone had wished Vanessa well, she and Legolas wondered off to explore the city. At last, they came to the fair hill, Cerin Amroth. As they stood upon it gazing back towards the west, Legolas spoke.  
  
"There lies the utter west, home of my people. Aragorn and Arwen once stood upon this hill and proclaimed their undying love to one another." Legolas said to Vanessa as he hugged her to him.  
  
"I know", she replied softly, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I wonder, is the same choice that was laid before Arwen now laid before me."  
  
"I don't think so. I do not believe that I will be in your life that long Elf prince."  
  
"Do not say such things Luthien." He said turning her head to face his. She gazed into his face and shook her head, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong? Is this about last night?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"No, I just want to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Vanessa hesitated, "Last.. Last night." No, she couldn't tell him. The guilt would consume him. Legolas would see how miserable he had made her. Vanessa knew that she couldn't bear that. This was something that she would have to face up to on her own. "Just that... Last night was the happiest night of my life", she said, trying to turn away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
  
Legolas wasn't convinced that she had told him all that was on her mind. He turned her to face him again. He bent down and kissed her. For a moment Vanessa just wanted to stay in the circle of his arms forever and kiss him right back, to forget the burden that she was carrying. But it wasn't that simple. What she wanted would not change the reality of the situation.  
  
"No", she cried as she pulled away from him. Without another word she turned and fled from him, leaving him standing on the hill alone, confused and hurt.  
  
Vanessa stumbled blindly through the city, sobbing as she went. All she wanted now was to get out of this trap that she had fallen into. She wanted her old life back and she'd be happy if she never saw another Lord of the Rings product ever again. Finally Vanessa collapsed in a sobbing mess on the forest floor. She began to question her relationship with the Elf. Was it really love that the two of them had found in each other or was it simply a heat of the moment infatuation? How could Legolas possibly love her? She was a freak, a nobody. She was alone. Her hatred for Legolas was rekindled as she thought of what he had done to her. But no, she had done it to herself. She had willingly entered into that act that she now regretted. And yet she had been telling him the truth before. Last night had been the happiest night of her life.  
  
It was then that Vanessa realized where she was. She recognized this place from the movie. The mirror of Galadriel stood in the center of the clearing and Galadriel herself stood at the far end of it. Vanessa rose to her feet and made an awkward curtsy to the Lady.  
  
Galadriel walked across to her and wiped the tears and dirt from her face. "Come now child, why are you crying?" she asked Vanessa, though she already knew the answer.  
  
"I.. I think I am with child and I am afraid to tell Legolas about it" Vanessa explained, trying hard to stop crying.  
  
"Indeed, you are with child Vanessa." Galadriel told her as she took her hand and led her towards the mirror.  
  
"I hope you don't find me rude but how do you know my name?"  
  
"I know everything about you and the world that you came from"  
  
"How?"  
  
"All shall be revealed in time Vanessa. It is not yet time for you to know the answers to these questions. But for now, will you look into the mirror?"  
  
"A-All right", Vanessa replied, suddenly afraid.  
  
Vanessa stepped forward and gazed into the waters of the mirror. For a few moments the water was clear but then a vision began to take shape.  
  
Vanessa saw herself standing on the shores of a vast ocean, watching a gray ship sail away into the distance. Then she saw herself standing on a balcony overlooking a silver forest. She was holding an infant in her arms and Legolas was standing beside her. Suddenly Legolas and the child vanished and she was standing alone on the balcony, crying.  
  
That image was replaced by one of a young Elf girl clad all in black standing at the base of the tower of orthanc, preparing to leap into one of the yawning chasms that Saruman had created for his machines of war.  
  
That was followed by an image of Galadriel, Gandalf, Celeborn, Elrond, Saruman, and Thranduil standing in the center of an unfurnished room. The only other thing in the room was a great, gilded mirror that glowed with a blazing white light. Galadriel held a young child in her arms. Slowly she stepped towards the giant mirror. The other five joined hands at the back of the room as Galadriel held the now sleeping child up to the mirror. She began to chant something in Quenyan and the mirror blazed brighter. She held the girl up to the surface of the mirror and to Vanessa's shock; the girl passed right through it. Galadriel immediately withdrew her hands from the mirror and Celeborn and Elrond rushed to catch her as she collapsed. Saruman still stood at the back of the room, glowering as if he had just lost something of great worth. Gandalf and Thranduil stood in front of the mirror now. Thranduil held his hand up and placed it on the now solid surface of the mirror, which had also ceased to glow and was now black as night. Vanessa could see an image of the girl floating in the mirror and drifting further away. Then Gandalf spoke. "Farewell young Falynn. May this journey keep you safe until the time is right for you to return to us." Suddenly, a young elf boy rushed into the room. When he saw the girl floating away in the mirror he began to beat his fists on the mirror and he was screaming, "FALYNN! FALYNN!" Thranduil pulled him away from the mirror and tried to calm him. "Legolas calm down. It is no longer safe for her here. You must let her go. We are doing this for Falynn's own safety." But his words didn't console the young boy. "Why didn't you let me say goodbye to her. You promised that you would. I might never see her again. She's the only friend that I've ever had and now you've taken her away from me." The boy was sobbing openly now.  
  
That image faded only to be replaced with something far worse. Vanessa saw herself chained to a wall, bruised and bleeding. Saruman stood over her with a whip in his hands. He smiled cruelly and lifted her flower pendent from her neck. The stone in the center was now glowing with an angry red light. "Give up", he sneered in her face as he whipped her.  
  
Vanessa jumped back from the mirror as if she had really been whipped. She stared at Galadriel in horror.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked, clearly shocked.  
  
"You have seen but a few pieces of this great puzzle. They will soon make sense to you."  
  
"Who is Falynn?"  
  
"That will also be revealed in time. No more questions now Vanessa. You must rest. I would also suggest that you speak with Legolas when you are ready. After all, it is his child as well."  
  
Vanessa walked back to the flet in a daze. The visions had greatly disturbed her. Was that her child that she had been holding? Who was the elf in black? Who was Falynn? Was that her Legolas in the one vision? What about that final vision? What had Saruman wanted with her? It was all so confusing. As soon as she reached the flet Vanessa fell into a deep sleep. She slept for the rest of that day and night.  
  
* * *  
  
After Vanessa left him on Cerin Amroth, Legolas wandered the city aimlessly, wondering what he had done to make her so upset. Was it last night? Had he done something wrong? Why had she changed all of a sudden? There was one possibility, but it was too horrible and unlikely to even consider. Was it possible that Luthien was with child? No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't.  
  
For hours Legolas searched for her. Instead he bumped into the Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Pardon me My Lady, have you seen Luthien?"  
  
"I have, and I will tell you that she is just fine. I wouldn't recommend that you go and find her though. She is not in the mood to talk now. You should probably give her a little space. But now, I pray that you will come and glance in the mirror."  
  
Legolas was taken aback. He knew that it was a great honor to be asked to gaze into the mirror by the Lady herself. He wondered what he had done to merit such an honor.  
  
Legolas began to grow anxious as Galadriel led him into the clearing where the mirror was kept. The very air seemed charged. Then Galadriel stepped aside and he strode forward to gaze into the legendary mirror of Galadriel.  
  
The first thing that he saw was himself standing in the wreckage of a once-grand room. In his arms he held a limp, lifeless body and he was sobbing helplessly over it. Then he realized that the body he held was Luthien's.  
  
As the image faded Legolas cried out in shock. What came next was a vision of Luthien and himself, she was crying into his shoulder. They were standing in what looked to be the city of Minas Tirith.  
  
This was replaced by an image of his older sister, Luinethoniel. She and him were standing in a stable next to a magnificent white horse. Legolas could clearly see the look of disbelief and pain on his own face. Then Luinethoniel said to him, "You are not to blame for loving Falynn."  
  
The next vision was one of himself standing on the deck of a gray ship. As he looked back at the shore he saw Luthien standing there next to a young elf maiden clad entirely in black. He tried to call out to her but the vision faded to reveal something new.  
  
It was an image of the day that Falynn was sent away. Galadriel, Gandalf, Elrond, his father, the mirror, it was all too familiar to him. Almost as if it had happened yesterday instead of 2,920 years ago. The memory was still fresh and painful.  
  
Legolas pulled his eyes away, unable to look any longer. Why had the mirror shown him that last thing? It was too painful. He had just come to accept the fact that he would never see Falynn again and Galadriel had to go and remind him of it. There were so many unanswered questions about that day. Finally he turned to Galadriel and asked her, "Why did you send her away?"  
  
"It was for her own safety Legolas."  
  
"Why will no one tell me why it was for her own safety. I've heard my father say that it had something to do with the power of the Wise, but I have never understood it. Why was it so dangerous for Falynn in Mirkwood?"  
  
"Not just in Mirkwood Legolas. Middle-Earth wasn't safe for her. You will understand someday."  
  
"Everyday for the past 2,920 years I have heard that and I still do not understand. When will I understand My Lady?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
With that, Galadriel left him. What did Falynn have to do with the current situation? As he wondered over to the fellowship's flet he pondered these things. When he arrived he saw Luthien lying there. He remembered the vision in the mirror and for one wild second he thought it had come true. He raced over to her and lifted her face to his own and he realized that she was only sleeping. That was something unusual in itself. This really wasn't the time of day to be sleeping.  
  
Well, the Lady had said to leave her alone for now. So he did.  
  
For the remaining three weeks of their stay in Lorien, Legolas and Vanessa stayed away from each other. This half broke Legolas's heart. He desperately wanted to be by her side and to find out what was wrong with her. Ever since the night in the hospital Vanessa had been strangely distant and aloof. She was constantly sick and she avoided Legolas. She was afraid to be alone with him again. Vanessa was also afraid that their relationship had been completely destroyed by what they had done.  
  
* * *  
  
The fellowship planned to leave Lothlorien by boat and travel down the great river to the falls of Rauros. From there they would make their way through the Emyn Muil. At that point Boromir announced that he would be leaving the fellowship to head for Minas Tirith whether anyone would join him or not. On the last day, the fellowship sailed down the river a little ways until they reached an island in the center of it. There they feasted with Galadriel and Celeborn. After they had finished Galadriel brought forth parting gifts for each of them.  
  
To Aragorn she gave a sheath for Anduril and a great green stone set in silver brooch in the likeness of an eagle with outspread wings.  
  
To Boromir she gave a golden belt.  
  
Then she turned to Merry and Pippin and gave them silver belts with clasps wrought like golden flowers.  
  
To Legolas she gave a bow with a string of Elf hair and a quiver full of fine arrows.  
  
To Sam she gave a box of earth from her garden, blessed by her.  
  
To Frodo she gave a glass phial which held the light of the star of Earendil.  
  
Gimli simply asked for a strand of her hair and she granted this.  
  
As the rest of the fellowship boarded their boats, Galadriel spoke to Vanessa last of all.  
  
"I believe that you have already been granted with a gift and blessing beyond all measure during your stay here." Galadriel said to Vanessa, placing a hand on her stomach, which was already a bit rounder than it had been a month before.  
  
"It's not a gift My Lady. Forgive me for saying so but I have never felt so cursed in my life."  
  
"You will not feel so in eight months' time from now, I think." Celeborn told her, smiling warmly down at her.  
  
"And what of Legolas? Have you not told him yet?" Galadriel asked with an amused smile.  
  
"No. I don't believe that I shall ever be ready to deliver such news. It would crush him."  
  
"Do not be so certain of that, young one. No matter what sadness there is in the making, a baby is always welcome and happy news. But I do have a parting gift for you." Galadriel said.  
  
With that Galadriel brought forth a small baby's blanket woven of the finest, white linen. Interwoven in the blanket was a border of leaves and flowers made of silken, silver thread. Celeborn spoke once more.  
  
"This blanket belonged to our daughter, Celebrian, when she was but an infant. She grew to be a fine woman and so shall your child, with our blessing."  
  
"Now you go forth into many dangers. As long as this war may last you must keep your lover and unborn child safe. That is your sacred charge. Though many armies and fields may separate you, you must keep him close to your heart. True love such as what you and Legolas have shall withstand any test." Galadriel said as they parted company. Vanessa wished that it were not yet time for their departure. There were still so many questions that she needed to ask of Galadriel. Sadly she boarded the small, elvish boat and the river bore them away from fair Lothlorien.  
  
* * *  
  
For ten days the fellowship sailed swiftly down the Anduin and Vanessa pondered what Galadriel and Celeborn had said to her in parting. That night had simply been a rash decision, a spur of the moment, passionate display. Vanessa realized that what she had found in Legolas was more than an infatuation. In a life of ridicule she had finally found love and she couldn't let what had happened spoil that. It had been a mistake but it was merely an obstacle on the road to love. They would rise above it and they would go on together. Maybe the baby was a good thing. It would bring them closer together, not farther apart. As they passed beneath the shadows of the Argonath and made their camp above the Falls of Rauros, Vanessa made up her mind to tell Legolas about the child that she was carrying.  
  
Unfortunately she could never quite catch a private moment with him during the confusion of setting up camp. Legolas had gone into the forest to scout out the area. Without a second thought she rushed after him, knowing that she had very little time in which to find him. The company would soon be attacked by orcs and the thought scared her. She sorely wanted to prevent it but she knew that if she didn't let events play out as they were meant to many things would change. The hobbits would never meet up with the ents and Isenguard would never fall. Boromir would not die and he might get his hands on the ring. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli would never go searching for the kidnapped hobbits and they wouldn't meet up with the restored Gandalf and come to the aid of Rohan.  
  
Finally, Vanessa sank to the forest floor in despair, exhausted from her search. She could hear Boromir attacking Frodo as he tried to take the ring. She started to cry, knowing that she was too late and that she wouldn't find Legolas in time. In a few moments they would be overtaken. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Luthien, are you all right?" she heard the voice of Aragorn asking her.  
  
"I'm fine but I need to find Legolas right away. I must speak with him immediately. It's very urgent." She told him quietly, trying to hide the panic in her voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
For a minute Vanessa debated on whether or not she should reveal her errand to Aragorn but in the end she decided that she could trust him with her secret.  
  
"Aragorn, I know that it was you who found Legolas and I together the day I was released from the healers." At these words Aragorn blushed slightly but Vanessa continued.  
  
"I also know that you know what happened that night. Well... I am carrying a child from th at night and Legolas is the father. I have not had the courage to tell him of it until now", she finished.  
  
"Oh Luthien." He said, his voice full of pity as he stepped towards her and hugged her in a friendly way. "What I mean is that I'm happy for you but I can tell from your voice that this isn't a welcome thing."  
  
"'Tis all right. I've been thinking lately that it might be a good thing"  
  
"What I was going to ask was if you had seen Frodo?"  
  
Vanessa pointed in the direction where she had heard the fight coming from. "You must hurry. He needs you Aragorn".  
  
For a moment the ranger stared at her in puzzlement but he finally raced off through the trees. A few moments later Vanessa heard the sounds of the attacking uruk-hai. Without thinking she raced to help though she knew that she could offer little resistance. When she finally burst forth from the trees, Vanessa came upon Boromir defending Merry and Pippin from the droves of uruk-hai. She rushed to his side to aid him, dagger in hand. Even though she knew how it would end and that the fight was hopeless. With his sword and her dagger they felled countless orcs.  
  
Suddenly Boromir stumbled back and gasped. Vanessa turned to him and saw the arrow sticking out of his chest. Through the shock a blind rage fell over her and she continued her defense. Boromir rose beside her and continued to fight. When she finally looked back at him there were two arrows protruding from his body. As she turned back to her task a third struck him and he finally fell. The two hobbits knelt by his side as Vanessa defended them. She fought bravely but they finally overcame her and laid hold of Merry and Pippin. To Vanessa's great shock, instead of killing her on the spot one of the uruks grabbed her and carried her away with the two hobbits.  
  
Just then she saw Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas race into the clearing to aid the dying Boromir. Fighting to stay conscious she called out his name. When he saw her being dragged away a look of rage and horror masked his features. He tried to come to her but he was held back by a small band of uruks. He called out her name but his cry was lost in the turmoil of the fight. Finally, the horror of the moment overcame Vanessa and her world went black.  
  
* * * 


	6. Pursuing the Nightmare

(A/N) So, what do y'all think? Vanessa has been kidnapped by the uruk-hai right along with Merry and Pippin. What will Legolas do? What does Saruman want with her? Who is Falynn? What role does Luinethoniel have in this story? Who was the elf girl clad in black? How do Galadriel and Celeborn know who Vanessa is? And what about Vanessa and Legolas's relationship? What will become of their child? Will Aragorn tell Legolas about the child that he has fathered? How will it all work out? Man, we've got a pretty good soap opera going here, just kidding. To find the answers to these questions and more read on. Meg-burns2003, thanks for that review, it's the first boost of confidence that I've had in awhile. I hope this update has come soon enough for you. HERE WE GO.  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 6: Pursuing the Nightmare  
  
Aragorn bowed his head in grief as he watched the funeral boat of Boromir sail over the Falls of Rauros. The man of Gondor had fought bravely and he felled numerous beasts, but to no avail. Now he was dead, Frodo and Sam were gone, most likely to their deaths. Merry, Pippin, and Luthien were gone, taken by the orcs to whatever horrible fate that Saruman had planned for them. "So much for your faith in me Gandalf. I have led the fellowship to death and disaster." Aragorn cried out softly as if the old wizard could hear him.  
  
Gimli was still standing on the shores of the great river, but Legolas sat farther back in the woods beneath the branches of a mighty tree, silently crying to himself. How could he have allowed this to happen? Boromir was dead and Luthien was taken.  
  
From the tokens on their slain enemies the three remaining companions guessed that the orcs had taken their prisoners to Isengard. That was indeed the general direction in which they had fled.  
  
Then Legolas saw Aragorn and Gimli coming towards him.  
  
"An evil choice now lies before us", Aragorn told them gravely. "I saw Frodo once before the battle began. He and Sam have continued to the black gate alone. The fate of the ring bearer is no longer in our hands. Now the question is, shall we go to Minas Tirith as Boromir would have wished and aid the men of Gondor? Or follow the orcs and save our friends? Though it is folly to hope that they still live."  
  
But Legolas had already made up his mind. "Do what you will my friends but my doom is appointed. I must pursue the orcs to Isengard. Though they may take Luthien to the ends of the Earth and to death I will follow. Even if it is only I who goes. I cannot abandon her, not so long as I have breath left in my lungs."  
  
"Not alone Legolas. It is now our fate too" Gimli told him.  
  
"We will not abandon them to torment and death, not while we have strength left. We shall start now. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orc." Aragorn said at last.  
  
After stowing the gear that they would leave behind and preparing their packs, the three companions set out at sunset, flying over the plains as swift and silently as shadows.  
  
For three days and nights they went like this, resting very little for fear that they would loose sight of their quarry. Finally they passed into the kingdom of Rohan, home of the horse lords, the Rohirrim.  
  
As the forth day of their pursuit dawned Legolas looked to the sun and saw that it was red as it arose. A great fear and madness took him. "Blood has been spilt this night", he told them, fervently hoping that it was not the blood of Luthien or the hobbits. If they harmed one hair on her head there would be hell to pay.  
  
As the afternoon waned, they came upon a small company of the riders of Rohan. They had almost passed the three until Aragorn hailed them.  
  
"WHAT NEWS FROM THE NORTH, RIDERS OF ROHAN?"  
  
Before they could even blink, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were surrounded with spears pointing at them from all directions. The leader of the riders dismounted from his horse and came towards them. "What business do an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked them suspiciously.  
  
"I am Strider, a ranger out of the north. I am hunting orcs."  
  
"At first I thought that you were orcs but I see that it isn't so. But how did you escape my sight. Are you Elf kind?"  
  
"There is but one Elf among us. Legolas, prince of the woodland realm of Mirkwood. You probably did not see us because of the elvish garments that we wear. They will blend into any background."  
  
Then the man turned to Legolas and Gimli. "Why do you not speak, silent ones?" he demanded of them.  
  
"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine." Gimli told him defiantly.  
  
"The stranger should do well to introduce himself first but I am called Eomer, son of Eomund and I am the Third Marshal of the Riddermark. As for such impudence, Master Dwarf, I would cut off your head if it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
  
"He does not stand alone. You would die before your sword fell", Legolas said as he drew an arrow to his bow in defiance of Eomer.  
  
"Wait! Before you judge us will you not hear our tale and reason for being in your country?" Aragorn asked him, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Yes I will listen, but first tell me your proper name."  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. Heir of Isildur, Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the blade that was broken and reforged anew. Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly." At that moment it seemed to all that watched that Aragorn had grown and Eomer had shrunk and that there was a crown of flaming light about his brow.  
  
"What strange times are these that fairy tales and legends should spring forth from the grass. Long has Boromir of Gondor been gone seeking the answer. What doom do you bring out of the north?"  
  
"Boromir is dead and you may tell Theoden, king of Rohan that open war is upon him whether he seeks it or not. We hunt orcs not out of choice. They have taken three of our friends captive."  
  
"These are ill tidings indeed, Boromir son of Denethor is dead and doom is upon us. But I must tell you that you need hunt no further. The orcs are slain."  
  
"Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked him urgently.  
  
"Hobbits? That is a strange name indeed."  
  
"They would be small. No more than children to your eyes." Aragorn told him.  
  
"We saw no one of this description, but the orcs did have a beautiful young girl with them when we overtook them at the borders of Fangorn."  
  
"What has become of her? Please I must find her." Legolas asked.  
  
"We tried to save her but a small band of maybe four orcs escaped and took her with them. We gave chase but they were too swift and we soon lost them in the fading light. Other than that we left none alive. We despoiled the bodies and burned the carcasses." Eomer told them sadly.  
  
With that he bade that two horses be brought forth. Hasufel for Aragorn and Arod for Gimli and Legolas.  
  
"I must ride back to Theoden with these tidings. Maybe you will come to the high house of Meduseld in Edoras where Theoden sits. Your aid would be greatly appreciated son of Arathorn. Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken this land." Eomer said to them as the company rode away.  
  
With that the three rode to the borders of Fangorn forest.  
  
* * *  
  
When Vanessa finally regained consciousness it was in the middle of the day. She was being carried on the back of an orc. Nearby she saw Merry and Pippin being carried in the same fashion. They were both awake and they were relieved to see that she finally was. Her ankles were bound and when she reached up to feel her head for injuries she felt the dry blood crusted there.  
  
"How long have we been going like this?" she asked them.  
  
"Three days I think." Pippin told her.  
  
"We've been thinking about it and from what these orcs have been saying we think that they are taking us to Saruman." Merry said.  
  
"They are. If I'm guessing correctly he believes that you have the ring. But I don't know what he wants with me. I know for a fact that these orcs were sent to kill the fellowship. All except for you hobbits. Unfortunately for him he's got the wrong hobbits."  
  
For awhile they just stared at her in disbelief and then they decided that she was right.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" Pippin asked, his voice thick with fear.  
  
"You two will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Vanessa said, trying to sound brave.  
  
"Do you think that Strider and the others will come for us?"  
  
"They will, but not in enough time. We must escape before we reach Isengard." Vanessa told them.  
  
Later that night they stopped to rest just outside of Fangorn Forest. As the orcs argued with their leader on whether or not they could eat their captives Vanessa started hearing the pounding of hooves in the distance.  
  
"They are here." She said quietly.  
  
"Who's here Luthien?" Merry asked her.  
  
"The Rohirrim. We must escape tonight, right now." She explained gently trying to hide the urgency in her voice. Then Pippin revealed that his bonds hadn't been properly tied. Quietly but quickly he began to undo the bonds at his feet. When he was free he began to work on Merry's bonds. When he was free they both started to untie Vanessa. When they had gotten her feet free they started to work on her hands. That was when the riders of Rohan fell upon the orcs. Though Merry struggled with the rope that bound her hands it would not come loose and they were in increasing danger of being crushed by the hooves of the horses.  
  
"Go, leave me. I will follow."  
  
"I won't leave you here Luthien" Merry said to her as Pippin crawled away from them. Vanessa gave him a glare that said if the battle didn't kill him that she most certainly would if he did not leave. "Except if you look at me like that." He whispered in a panicked voice as he backed away from her.  
  
Finally Vanessa gave up on the ropes and ran for the cover of the forest. She saw the hobbits just in front of her. Suddenly she felt something reach out and grab her by the ankle. "NO", she cried out as she crashed to the ground. Now she lay, helpless on the ground with a huge, ugly uruk-hai leering into her face.  
  
"The halflings may have escaped but you will not." He hissed at her. With that he gathered four of his remaining companions and they fled from the battle. Vanessa looked back and saw Merry and Pippin rush out of the forest after them.  
  
"NO! GO BACK! FORGET ABOUT ME!" she cried to them as the orcs dragged her away. She saw the stricken looks on their faces but luckily they turned back and fled into Fangorn once more.  
  
A few of the riders gave chase but the uruks already had too much of a head start and they soon lost the trail in the dark.  
  
"At least they are safe", Vanessa said to herself as the small group ran far into the night. By the time the sun was rising they were entering the tower of Orthanc and bringing their one remaining prisoner to the hands of Saruman.  
  
As Merry and Pippin stood in the safety of the forest and watched the battle they cried to each other. 'We should never have left her." Pippin said sadly.  
  
"Now we might never see her again. We've as good as killed her Pip." Merry said as they fled further into the forest, not knowing that they would soon meet Treebeard.  
  
* * *  
  
As the day began to end Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rode up to the southern boarders of Fangorn. They came upon a smoking, smoldering pile of orc carcasses. Aragorn knelt before the smoldering heap and from it he produced the buckle of Merry's belt. With that he lay down on the ground and let out a great cry of anger and despair. He lay there for a moment, grieving, then he noticed the strange prints upon the ground. They were the markings of two smaller bodies and a larger one.  
  
"Luthien and the hobbits lay here", he said softly. Slowly he marked the progress of the prints on the ground. "Their bonds were undone and they made for the forest." He said as he followed the trail and found the ropes that had bound his friends.  
  
"Luthien fell here and she was dragged away, onwards to Isengard", he noted with dismay.  
  
"The hobbits tried to follow but for some reason they turned back into...."  
  
"Fangorn Forest. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked in a hushed voice  
  
"There is no time to seek them out now. It is too dark. For tonight we shall camp here and pursue them in the morning." Aragorn said.  
  
"If we do not find them by tomorrow evening then you may continue the search but I will go on to Isengard. If there is still a chance that Luthien is alive I must follow her trail." Legolas told them solemnly.  
  
"All right, my friend." Aragorn said to him.  
  
Later that night as they sat around their campfire, Legolas confessed his fears to Gimli and Aragorn.  
  
"I never got a chance to ask Luthien what the matter was. I'm afraid that I won't see her again. We've hardly spoken at all since that night."  
  
"What night?" Gimli asked him. After Legolas had told Gimli the story he continued.  
  
"I've had my suspicions about what's wrong with her but I don't think that it is possible. I'm afraid that she will die without knowing how much I care for her."  
  
"She knows that you love her Legolas." Having said this Aragorn was silent for awhile. After Gimli had fallen asleep he looked up at Legolas again after a long struggle with himself. "Legolas, there is something that I must tell you."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"On the day that she was captured I found Luthien alone in the forest. She had been searching for you. She told me that she had something to tell you."  
  
"Yes".  
  
"She decided to tell me what she had to tell you. She told me that she knew that I knew what had happened that night."  
  
"And."  
  
"Luthien told me that she carried a child from that night and that you are the father."  
  
Legolas felt as if he had been stabbed with an icicle and that his insides had been frozen. Luthien was with child and she hadn't told him. Why? Was she ashamed of it?  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?" he whispered.  
  
"She said that she had been afraid to tell you. She was going to tell you then but-"  
  
"But I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I should never have left her side." Legolas said, interrupting Aragorn.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Legolas."  
  
"But it was Aragorn. Luthien is carrying a child she doesn't want. That's my fault. It's all my fault that she got kidnapped. She needed me Aragorn! She needed me and I wasn't there! You have no idea how that feels. How it torments me." Legolas bowed his head as if in shame at these words.  
  
"I destroyed something between us that night and now I fear that it can never be fixed."  
  
"Fear not Legolas, she may yet be alive. You will find her and the two of you shall recover what was lost that night and you will go on together."  
  
"If only it could be so but I do not believe that it will be that simple. I'm so afraid for her Aragorn. I thought that she was dead once and it almost destroyed me. I could not bear it if she died again, not when I could save her."  
  
"Let us worry about it no more tonight. We will need rest for tomorrow's search." Aragorn said as he lay down beside the fire and slept.  
  
But Legolas stayed awake for most of that night. His emptiness and guilt consumed him. He knew why Luthien had not told him about the child. It was because she wanted to spare him the guilt that he felt now. He could see that he had made her unhappy. Aragorn was wrong. It was his fault. Legolas knew that he was unworthy of her love but she gave it anyway and he could not help but want it. Yet she didn't blame him for what happened that night, that he knew.  
  
When the sun finally rose Legolas roused the others and after tying up their horses again, they set off into the forest in search of the hobbits.  
  
After many hours Gimli was growing very anxious. "It feels as if the forest itself bears an ill will against us."  
  
"This forest is old... And full of memory. I almost feel young again walking beneath its branches. It is an amazing place." Legolas said to them. Suddenly he felt a new presence in the forest with them.  
  
"Aragorn, something is out there." He told Aragorn in the elvish tongue.  
  
"What do you sense?" Aragorn asked him.  
  
Then, Legolas knew beyond any doubt who was with them. "The white wizard approaches." He said quietly.  
  
"Saruman." Aragorn said as he drew Anduril. Without hesitation Gimli brought out his ax and Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow.  
  
"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn told them as he prepared to turn and face their enemy. "NOW!" he shouted and they leapt around. But as Aragorn raised his sword to attack the hilt grew hot in his hand and he dropped it in shock. The same fate met Gimli's ax. When Legolas launched his arrows they simply burned away as they neared the white wizard.  
  
"Well met, Master Elf. Now you would do well to put away that bow."  
  
"What have you done with our friends Saruman!?" Legolas screamed in a blind rage.  
  
"They passed this way and they met someone that they did not expect. Does that please you?"  
  
Just then Legolas saw through the light that surrounded the figure. "MITHRANDIR! MITHRANDIR!" he cried joyfully, rushing towards the old man.  
  
"It cannot be, Gandalf. You fell." Aragorn said.  
  
"Through fire and water I have come to be here now. On the peak of Zirak- zigil I fought with the balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smought his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Where a single day seemed like a life's age. But it was not the end. The task was not done. I was sent back. I felt life in me again." Gandalf recounted.  
  
'Indeed Gandalf, you have returned to us in our greatest hour of need." Gimli said to him.  
  
"Gandalf? Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Gray. I am Gandalf the White now." He said softly.  
  
"But there is no time now for reminiscing. War has come to Rohan and Theoden King is under the control of Saruman. To ease your minds, know that the hobbits are safe."  
  
"But what about Luthien."  
  
"Ah yes, Luthien. Well, here is what we shall do. Gimli and I shall ride to Edoras and give aid to the king. You and Aragorn will ride to Isengard and rescue her. For she is dying even as we speak."  
  
As the four came out of the forest they saw that a third horse stood with the two that they had received from Eomer.  
  
"Shadowfax is his name," Gandalf told them. "He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Then Gimli and Gandalf mounted the magnificent, white horse, with Gimli looking very jittery. They rode in the direction of Edoras. Aragorn and Legolas mounted Hasufel and Arod and they rode with all speed to Isengard. Late that evening they were within sight of the tower of Orthanc.  
  
For many days after they scouted the area, trying to figure out a way inside.  
  
"We must hurry Aragorn, I will not wait much longer. I can feel Luthien within. She is in pain, she is dying. I have to help her."  
  
* * *  
  
When Vanessa was brought to Isengard she had been taken to a dungeon type room and chained to the wall. Then Saruman entered.  
  
"Hello, Luthien, was it?" he hissed contemptuously in her face.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Vanessa asked in a terrified voice.  
  
Then Saruman came towards her and lifted the flower pendent from her neck.  
  
"You don't know what this is do you?" he asked her in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
"It's just a necklace." She said. But then she realized with horror that the stone in the center of the flower had begun to glow with a dull red light. It was the stone that he had been talking about.  
  
"No, dear girl. It is much more than a necklace. When the Istari first came across the sea to battle Sauron we originally thought that the only way to defeat him would be to come up with a weapon that rivaled his ring. So we, along with the wisest among the Elves, consolidated our powers to create this stone." He told her as he paced back and forth across the room. "The one ring does not have one tenth of the power that that stone is capable of. Of course by the time the stone was forged Sauron had fallen and the ring was lost. The council of the Wise began to realize what an awesome power that they had created and, fearing it, they tried to find a keeper for it. That keeper was you. For awhile they tried to keep you hidden the realm of King Thranduil but they decided that it was too dangerous for you to stay in Middle-Earth. So they sent you to a distant world and time. I myself helped to do it. How I have rued that decision for many long years. But it matters not. Now you have returned and I can use the stone for my own purposes."  
  
Vanessa was shocked. So much information in so little time. It just wasn't possible, all of this.  
  
"Unfortunately for you the stone cannot be activated without the life force of the keeper. It's powers lay dormant outside of this world but the moment that you reentered Middle-Earth they began to suck away your life energy."  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"To put it bluntly, yes. But I myself will not kill you. The stone will do that."  
  
"Can't we just talk this over." Vanessa said with a nervous laugh. "It's obvious that you want this jewel so why don't you just take it from me and drain someone else's life away?"  
  
"Would that I could My Lady, but only you can remove the necklace from your neck and the stone will only accept your soul. I could just let you die but that wouldn't be fitting. You must pay for keeping it from me for so long. I will prolong your death for as long and torturously slow as my arts can make it." With that he pulled a whip out of his robes and he gave her a flogging that would not soon be forgotten.  
  
For a week at the very least, Vanessa lay chained in the tower of Orthanc, suffering the most unspeakable tortures. Mentally as well as physically. But it was not just those that Gandalf knew were killing her. It was the stone that was slowly draining away her soul.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Finally, Legolas and Aragorn managed to sneak past the orcs that patrolled the grounds. Silently they crept through the tower, searching for Vanessa.  
  
"Legolas, We've been searching for hours. Are we certain that she's still here, or that she's even-"  
  
"No Aragorn, she's still here. I can feel her. Her presence is but a flicker but she yet lives. I will not give up now, not when I am this close to her."  
  
The two friends stumbled down many a dark corridor but found no trace of Vanessa. Until Legolas heard a faint, hardly there voice, singing. He beckoned to Aragorn. "Do you not hear the voice of a woman singing in the distance?"  
  
"I do not but I will trust your Elf ears."  
  
Legolas followed his ears until they came at last to a wooden door. From the other side of it they heard Luthien singing until the sound of a hand meeting flesh rang out.  
  
"Silence maggot!" then they heard the unmistakable sound of Luthien screaming in pain. Legolas could take it no more. He rushed at the door and threw it open, his bow already in hand with an arrow fitted to the string.  
  
By the time Aragorn entered the room the two orc guards that had been with Vanessa lay dead, arrows protruding from both of their heads. Then Legolas's gaze fell upon Vanessa. He rushed to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"Legolas", she whispered, barely registering his presence.  
  
"Yes Luthien. I'm here." He said, his voice breaking as he took in the bruises, burns, and cuts that covered her.  
  
"Hold me closer. I'm so cold." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Legolas finally realized how far gone she was. She was cold and yet when he felt her forehead she was burning up with fever. He could tell just from looking at her that she had been deprived of food since that day at the falls. The wound on her shoulder had reopened. She was slowly bleeding to death and there was nothing that he could do for her. Legolas also had no idea that Vanessa's true peril was in the stone that she wore about her neck.  
  
"She is fading fast. We must get her to Edoras quickly."  
  
"Yes." Legolas agreed as he began to hack at the chain that bound her to the wall using an ax that he had taken from one of the slain guards. At long last the chain broke and Legolas lifted Vanessa from the ground. "We must hurry. Someone is sure to have heard that."  
  
Throwing caution to the wind they rushed through the empty halls of the tower. When they were finally upon the gate they were overtaken by a patrol and had to fight their way out. Aragorn carved a path through them with Legolas shielding Vanessa as they ran for cover. Finally they broke free and made their way to the horses deep in the forest. Saruman watched their retreat from his balcony.  
  
"It matters not. She will be dead soon. There is nothing that Gandalf can do for her anymore."  
  
* * *  
  
The three rode far into the night and the next day. During the whole journey Vanessa tried to tell Legolas about the jewel but he would not listen, thinking that she was delirious. He told her simply to save her strength. As evening was falling they rode into Edoras. Reluctantly Legolas handed Vanessa over to the healers of Meduseld. It was the second time that he had had to watch her being carried away from him after a grievous injury.  
  
There was no time for them to speak with Gandalf and Gimli about what had happened for they were to ride out with Theoden and the Rohirrim that very night. Legolas wanted to stay with her but he knew that he was needed elsewhere. So he rode out with Theoden to participate in the second battle for the Fords of Isen. The battle was won, but with heavy losses. Thus the riders of Theoden King retreated to Helm's Deep. The outcome of this battle would either raise Saruman in the eyes of the dark lord or bring him crashing to the ground.  
  
During all of this Vanessa was being tended to in Edoras. Eowyn had been left to rule the city in the king's stead. That night and the next day the two grew to know each other.  
  
"What were you doing in Isengard in the first place Lady Luthien?" Eowyn asked her.  
  
"It is the jewel on my necklace, it has great power and Saruman wishes to control it. But I must warn you that no matter how good the arts of Meduseld are I shall still be dead in a few short days."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"In order for these powers to be awakened the stone must drain away my life energy."  
  
"Well then we must get it off of you." Eowyn said as she reached for the clasp. But as she tried to undo it the necklace grew hot in her hands. She dropped it with a yelp and backed away. "I'm sorry but it won't come loose."  
  
"I know. Only I can remove it and I have not the strength to even lift my hands." Vanessa said as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Oh no! What can I do? Mithrandir, he will know what to do. But how can I reach him before it is too late? CASSANDRA!" Eowyn called to her personal servant.  
  
"Yes My Lady." The maid said as she entered the room.  
  
"If you took a horse and rode with a passenger in tow at top speed how long do you think that it would take to reach Helm's Deep?"  
  
"I imagine a full day My Lady. Why?"  
  
"Because Luthien needs more help than we can give her here. Only Mithrandir can help her now. I now that that is where he will be. A messenger must take her to him. I would go myself but I must remain here."  
  
"I can take her My Lady." Cassandra said, jumping at the chance to take a horse so far as Helm's Deep.  
  
"Can you? Then you must start now. Luthien has very little time left."  
  
So it was that Cassandra rode out from Edoras to seek help for Vanessa, with the unconscious Vanessa along for the ride.  
  
(A/N) Pathetic chapter, I know but I want to keep things moving. See you in chapter seven. 


	7. Too Late?

(A/N) Mamma mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my just how much I missed you? Yes I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go? Sorry, couldn't resist that little bit of idiotic humor. Feanen thanks for reviewing again. Alina11, thank you soooooooooooooo much for that review. Finally someone else besides me who smells some Tolkien purists. You know you've got a point, she is somewhat distant from the others. Thanks for pointing it out. Also, don't worry, I won't kill you for your second comment. Your absolutely right and I thought about that before I wrote the chapter. I know that bit about the morning sickness the very next day was lame but I wanted to put in some concrete evidence that she was pregnant. Well like I said, here we go again.  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 7: Too late?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the scream echoed through the halls of the palace of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. The king bolted awake and yelled in surprise. Servants immediately rushed to him.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"What was what?" a servant replied nervously, knowing that the king was quick to anger if awoken in the middle of the night.  
  
"What was what?" he said, imitating the servant. "That scream?"  
  
"I think it was the princess Luinethoniel."  
  
With that he rushed to his daughter's room. He found her awake, surrounded by servants who were trying to comfort her but to no avail. The king sat next to his sobbing daughter and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"It-It's Legolas. Something has happened to him, I know it." She said through her tears.  
  
Thranduil knew better than to doubt Luinethoniel on matters concerning his younger son. The two had always been especially close and she had a habit of knowing when Legolas was in trouble.  
  
"What did you see my child?"  
  
"I-I saw him standing in the middle of ruined city with a girl clad in white. The girl was dead and Legolas was struck through with many black feathered arrows."  
  
"Do you think he is all right?" Thranduil asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, he lives but he is in pain, very great pain. He needs me. I must go to him at once!"  
  
"Now? But it's the middle of the night."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Where will you go? Legolas could be anywhere."  
  
"My heart tells me that I must seek for Minas Tirith. I must make ready. Saddle my horse. Prepare some provisions." She commanded as she began to dress in simple travelers' clothes.  
  
"But daughter, you should travel to the white city in style."  
  
"I do not have time for such hindrances. I shall go now, alone, and with no more baggage than absolutely necessary. If my luck holds I shall reach Gondor within a week."  
  
"I will grant your need for haste but I cannot let you go alone."  
  
"No father, I will go alone whether you will it or not."  
  
But Thranduil continued talking as if he hadn't heard her. "I'll send Thangoruil with you."  
  
"Father I beg you, anyone but him."  
  
"No, he shall accompany you or you will not go."  
  
"By the Valar," she muttered under her breath as she continued packing. Luinethoniel would take a guard only at her father's insistence but it would be torture to travel with Thangoruil. The dashing captain of the guard had been trying to win her affection ever since she was a young Elf of only 100 years. He had asked Thranduil for her hand in marriage countless times and the king believed that it was a smart match. But Luinethoniel had always been a free spirit and she did not wish to marry. Though she liked Thangoruil well enough as a friend he'd been driving her crazy for centuries with his pathetic wooing.  
  
At three in the morning, Luinethoniel and Thangoruil were packed and ready to depart. As Thranduil waved goodbye to them they rode off into the dark forest. "Maybe this trip will be just what they need." Thranduil said, smirking to himself as he turned back towards the palace.  
  
As the sun was rising, the two Elves were riding past the southern borders of Mirkwood.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Legolas strode outside the fortress of Helm's Deep as the sun was rising over it. It had been a hard won battle. Piles of orc carcasses were strewn about the entire valley. The Rohirrim walked about, gathering their fallen comrades. The Elf admitted that if the mysterious forest hadn't appeared around the Deep in the dead of night that it wouldn't have been a victory. But they had lasted through the night and they had held Helm's Deep. Now Isengard was vanquished and Gandalf would soon ride to Orthanc to parley with Saruman. Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and a few of the lords of Rohan would accompany him.  
  
As they rode through the trees Legolas was reminded of Fangorn in a strange way.  
  
"It's too much like Fangorn for my liking." Gimli said nervously. "I much prefer the glittering caves of Helm's Deep."  
  
"I'll make a deal with you Gimli. I will let you show me the glittering caves if ever we return to this place. But you must let me show you Fangorn in return."  
  
"All right. I think I could handle that." Gimli said. After that they rode in silence. It bothered Legolas to be returning to Orthanc so soon after breaking out of it. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep himself from tearing Saruman limb from limb after what he had done to Luthien. As the time passed his thoughts strayed back to Luthien more and more. Legolas couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right with her, that something terrible had happened since he left her.  
  
As the sun rose the next day, the company rode into Isengard only to find it in ruins.  
  
* *  
*  
  
When Cassandra finally reached Helm's Deep she was dismayed to find that Gandalf wasn't there. For Vanessa's condition had slowly continued to deteriorate during the long ride from Edoras.  
  
"Where has he gone", Cassandra asked one of the soldiers.  
  
"They have gone to Isengard My Lady. They left not even two hours ago."  
  
"Then that is my road." Cassandra replied softly. Without another word she spurred her horse onwards, riding for the rest of the day. She stopped to rest only for a short while, knowing that the longer she delayed the more chance there was of Vanessa dying.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Saruman had destroyed the beauty of Isengard himself but now even the great machines of war that he had wrought were destroyed. The caverns that he had delved were filled to the brim with the waters if the river of Isen. Not a single orc remained within its boundaries. Everything but the tower of Orthanc stood in ruin.  
  
When they reached the smashed gates they came upon two small figures clad in gray. Empty bottles and platters were scattered about them as if they had just eaten well. One was asleep and the other was smoking a pipe. When he became aware of them the figure sprang to his feet and spoke.  
  
"Welcome my lords, to Isengard. We are the door wardens. Meriadoc son of Saradoc is my name; My companion, who alas! Is overcome with weariness, is Peregrin son of Paladin."  
  
At these words he kicked Pippin and he quickly arose. "Far to the north is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests."  
  
"Doubtless he would", laughed Gandalf. "Was it he that ordered you to guard his damaged gates and watch for the arrival of guests?"  
  
"No, our orders came from Treebeard. He has taken over the management of Isengard. He told us to welcome the Lords of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best." Merry told them.  
  
"And what about your companions? What about Legolas and me?" Gimli cried out, unable to contain himself. "You rascals! A fine hunt you have led us on! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death we have come to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling- and smoking! SMOKING! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? I am so torn between rage and joy that it's a wonder I don't burst!"  
  
"You speak for me, Gimli", laughed Legolas. "Though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine."  
  
"It is obvious that we witness the reunion of dear friends. These are the missing ones of your company Gandalf? I have seen many marvels since I left my house and I shall see many more. Are these not the people of legend, the halflings?" Theoden asked.  
  
"Hobbits, if you please sir." Merry corrected him.  
  
"Hobbits, what a strange tongue you employ. Even stranger are the things that I have heard that hobbits will do. For instance, I did not know that they blew smoke from their mouths."  
  
"It is an art that we have only just begun to practice. It was Tobold Hornblower of Longbottom in the south farthing, who first grew the true pipe-weed in his garden, about the year 1070 according to our reckoning. How old Toby first came by the plant-" Merry started to say.  
  
"You do not know your danger Theoden. These hobbits will sit on the edge of ruin and discuss the pleasures of the table and the small doings of their grandsires and distance cousins to the ninth degree if you encourage them. Perhaps another time would be more appropriate for this idle chatter. Where is Treebeard, Merry?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"He is away on the north side having a drink of clean water. He said for me to tell you that if you will ride out to him he shall give you an account of the taking of Isengard and you will be fed." Merry said to them.  
  
"If you will ride with me now Theoden, you shall see Treebeard and many of your questions will be answered." Gandalf said with a smile.  
  
"Very well Gandalf. Farewell Master Hobbits, until we meet again. May we meet again in my house. There you shall sit beside me and tell me all that your hearts desire. The deeds of your grandsires as far back as you can reckon; and we will speak also of Tobold the Old and his herb-lore. Farewell!" Theoden said as they rode away, leaving Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn with Merry and Pippin.  
  
"So that is the king of Rohan. A fine old fellow. Very polite." Pippin said in an undertone.  
  
* *  
*  
  
After the three hunters had eaten some lunch the five told each other of all that had happened since that day they had been parted.  
  
"As you know Merry, Luthien, and I were taken by the orcs. Well we traveled across the plains of Rohan for three days. On the eve of the third night the Riders of Rohan came upon us. They destroyed the orcs and we escaped into Fangorn Forest. But they took Luthien. The remaining orcs did. They must have brought her here but we haven't yet entered the tower. Saruman must have her in there somewhere."  
  
"You need not worry Pippin. Aragorn and I came not two days ago and rescued her. She is in Edoras as we speak, being healed." Legolas told them.  
  
"That is wonderful news but I must ask. If Luthien is in Edoras, then who is that riding through the gate?" Merry asked him.  
  
Legolas turned his glance towards the gateway. He saw a horse bearing two riders riding through it. One was a serving maid of Meduseld. The other was unconscious and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw who it was.  
  
"LUTHIEN!" he shouted, rushing forward. "What's wrong with her?" he asked the maid as she dismounted and tied up her horse.  
  
"I don't know but Eowyn said that only Mithrandir could help her. I am Cassandra, Lady-in-waiting to the Lady Eowyn and I must find Mithrandir. Where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here. What seems to be the problem?" They heard Gandalf ask as he and Theoden rode up behind them.  
  
Legolas turned his stricken face towards Gandalf. "Help her Mithrandir, please."  
  
Immediately Gandalf dismounted Shadowfax and helped Cassandra pull Vanessa down from the horse. He laid her on the ground and went for the chain around her neck. When he brought the pendent to the light he noted with horror that the stone on it was glowing with an angry red light. "Legolas, why didn't you tell me about this? Now it may be too late to save her."  
  
"Too Late", the words reverberated through Legolas's body. Then his eyes drifted to Orthanc. He lifted Luthien's body and strode towards the tower.  
  
"Legolas stop! There is nothing that you can do about this." Aragorn called to him.  
  
"Yes I can", he whispered to himself as he stalked away, the others in hot pursuit.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"I shall enter first for I know my peril. Beware of the voice of Saruman, my friends." Gandalf said to them as they entered Orthanc. Slowly, the company climbed the winding stairways of the tower until they reached the throne room of Saruman, where he awaited them.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Legolas demanded of him the second he entered the room.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Prince of Mirkwood." Saruman said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Don't you dare let her die." Legolas said, springing forward and grabbing the wizard by the throat.  
  
"Get a grip. Come here, come here. Let me show you something." Saruman said as he led Legolas over to the fallen girl.  
  
"Do you see this jewel?" he said as he lifted the pendent from her neck. "That's what is killing her." With that Legolas reached for the clasp but as he touched the chain his hands were burned and he dropped it in shock.  
  
"Ironic isn't it? Falynn has finally returned to your arms and now you will lose her again, and I shall gain all the powers of the Wise. In a few short moments, Falynn will be dead and I will have what she stole from me all those years ago. I shall be all powerful!"  
  
"Falynn." Legolas whispered in shock. "It cannot be."  
  
"Oh can't it? That foolish girl is finally getting what she deserves. She escaped me once but not this time."  
  
With that, Legolas jumped to his feet and punched Saruman square in the nose. As the blood dripped down his face, Saruman raised his staff and Legolas was thrown across the room smack into the wall. For a moment he lay still, but then he remembered Luthien. He sprang to his feet once more and ran towards the wizard, raining blows over his head. Saruman brought his staff down and drove into Legolas's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Saruman focused his power on the Elf and levitated him a few feet in the air.  
  
"Think before you strike me Elf prince, or I will teach you that the head of the Istari is servant of no one." Having said this Saruman dropped him next Vanessa.  
  
Through his pain and rage, Legolas saw the pendent, resting on the floor next to Vanessa's head. Suddenly Wormtongue entered the room and flung a strange, round stone at Saruman, as if in an act of vengeance for what Saruman had dragged him into. His aim was off by a mile and the stone landed next to Legolas. He immediately recognized it as one of the seven seeing stones, a Palantir. His eyes drifted from the Palantir back to the stone on Vanessa's necklace. That was when an idea struck him. It was fool hardy and it would most likely end in ruin but, hey, what was there to lose?  
  
Legolas reached over and lifted the seeing stone and brought it into position over the jewel.  
  
"What are you doing?" Saruman asked him, suddenly alarmed. "NO! STOP!"  
  
With that, Legolas brought the Palantir down upon the stone. As it cracked a blinding, red light filled the room. When it faded everyone in the room was on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Eomer asked as he helped Theoden up from the ground. When Legolas dropped the orb it rolled away from him and Pippin picked it up. Gandalf snatched up Saruman's staff from where he had dropped it and he promptly broke it in half over his knee.  
  
"You are here by banished from the White Council Saruman."  
  
With his last hope of power gone, Saruman crawled away from them in defeat. When he reached the stairway he drew himself up to his full height. "Come Wormtongue." Saruman said to his lackey. Wormtongue slunk after him, but not before spitting on the ground beside Vanessa. Legolas tried to rise and teach him a lesson but Aragorn and Gimli held him back.  
  
"It is done, let us depart." Gandalf said quietly. But he was interrupted by a strangled cry. Legolas was kneeling over Vanessa, who still hadn't stirred after the jewel was smashed. Legolas was checking for a pulse or a heart beat but found neither.  
  
"Luthien, wake up! Speak to me!" he said, shaking her, desperately trying to wake her from her sleep of death.  
  
Gandalf knelt next to him and checked her over but he had no more luck than Legolas. He looked at Legolas and shook his head. Then the old wizard bowed his head in grief. "She is dead."  
  
Legolas gazed down at his love and a great madness took him.  
  
"No. NO!!" he screamed. He arose from the ground and he began to smite the walls of the room with his fists until they bled. All the while he cried out for Luthien.  
  
Finally, he collapsed on the floor next to Vanessa, sobbing as if his heart were broken. He took her lifeless body in his arms and the vision that he had seen in the mirror came back to his mind. Legolas just held her closer and cried harder.  
  
"What have I done to you?" he whispered in her ear though he knew that she couldn't hear him.  
  
"This isn't your fault Legolas," Aragorn said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled at Aragorn. "Luthien, you cannot leave me here all alone! Please don't leave me!" Legolas begged through his tears. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
All who were watching bowed their heads in grief.  
  
"I know, but you don't have to choke me to prove it."  
  
Legolas looked down at Vanessa again. She had returned from the threshold of death and she was smiling up at him. He gasped through the tears, his joy and wonder far to great for words.  
  
"I thought you were dead", he whispered, clearly shocked.  
  
"I thought so too for a little while back there, and just to let you know, I love you too."  
  
"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that."  
  
"Well your wel-" Vanessa tried to say, but she was cut off by his mouth on her own.  
  
"This is neither the time nor the place for this." Gandalf said. "We must be away before the hour is much older. Here I'll take that my lad. I didn't ask you to handle it." Gandalf said as he took the stone from Pippin.  
  
Gently Legolas helped Vanessa to her feet and he helped her to walk out of the tower of Orthanc. When she stumbled on the last step, he swept her off her feet and carried her the rest of the way. Before they left Vanessa removed the necklace that had almost killed her. She walked to the edge of one of the great water-filled chasms and dropped it in. As she watched it float away, she prayed to heaven that she would never lay eyes on it again.  
  
Treebeard met them as they were preparing to leave Isengard. "So Saruman has refused the hand of friendship. That is sad indeed. But never the less, we will keep him here and see that he does no harm."  
  
"If you insist my friend, but I must warn you that he shall be hard to contain." Gandalf said.  
  
"No matter. We will watch him still."  
  
"Take care Treebeard", Gandalf said in parting as the company rode away.  
  
* *  
*  
  
They rode far into the night and finally they stopped to make camp. Merry sought out Pippin and they discussed the events of the day.  
  
"Well Gandalf seems to have changed a lot since he returned." Merry said as he gazed upon the wizard.  
  
"Indeed he has, but there are still some questions that I would like answered. That glass ball for instance. "I'll take that my lad". Not even so much as a thank you for saving it from Wormtongue. I think he guesses what it is and he won't tell us. I should like another look at that ball." Pippin said in an irritated voice.  
  
'Well you can't have it so I would suggest that you go to sleep. I can hardly keep my eyes open. Forget about it for now." With that Merry went to sleep.  
  
But the evil itch did not leave Pippin's hands.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Meanwhile Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, and Vanessa continued to talk, staying awake long past the rest of their companions.  
  
"You are Falynn, Luthien. Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Legolas asked Vanessa.  
  
"I do not know who or what I am and soon it may not matter." Vanessa told him. "I don't even know who Falynn is."  
  
"That is as it should be, unless my skills have utterly left me", Gandalf told her.  
  
"I myself would like to know the answer to that. Who is Falynn?" Aragorn asked him.  
  
"Falynn was my best friend." Legolas whispered as his mind carried him back to a distant place and time. "I do not know how Falynn came to be in Mirkwood. All I know is that one day she was there and I couldn't have asked for anything more. When I was young I had no close friends except for my sister Luinethoniel. Of course, there were the children of the nobles of my father's court but they kept their distance from me, I being the crown prince of Mirkwood and all." Here Legolas paused as if the memories were too painful.  
  
"How old were you?" Aragorn prompted him.  
  
"I was five years old when they first brought her to Mirkwood for healing. Apparently she'd had a horrible accident that had left her an orphan. My father offered to raise her and we grew together. I did not yet understand that she was human and I was Elf kind. But when we were both eleven things began to change. I started to see Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond around the palace a lot more often. I knew that they were discussing Falynn's future but I dared not ask my father about it. I tried to go on as if everything was the same but Falynn seemed to know that something was about to happen. Something that would change both of our lives forever. Finally they decided that it was no longer safe for her to stay in Mirkwood and they sent her away. Where they sent her I know not."  
  
"Would you like to hear the whole story, Legolas?" Gandalf asked. Legolas nodded his head and Gandalf began his story.  
  
"When the Istari first came across the sea to combat Sauron we combined our powers with that of the Wise among the Elves. We originally thought that the only way to defeat him was to create a weapon that rivaled the power of the one ring. So we consolidated our powers to create the stone that Luthien once wore around her neck. Fortunately by the time we had finished with it Sauron had fallen and we finally realized what a terrible, destructive power we had created. We knew that we could not carry it forever and that someone, somewhere was destined to bear the gem. For many years we searched for the right person but we had no luck. Until, when chance came, a small settlement of men just outside the eastern borders of Mirkwood was attacked and destroyed by orcs. When Thranduil and his men rode out to search for survivors they found that all the inhabitants were slain except for a young woman with a child. Thranduil knew that there was nothing he could do for her except comfort her in her final moments. "Take care of Falynn! Take care of my child! She is only five and now she has no one! Take care of her!" the woman said, giving the child to Thranduil's keeping as she died. So he took the little girl to his kingdom to be healed, for she had been gravely injured in the attack. But luckily she survived. Many of the Wise came to see this miracle child." Gandalf paused for a short while.  
  
"One night Falynn woke up and began to wonder the castle by night as she would often do. She stumbled upon my room and I was carrying the stone at the time and she found it, drawn to it she was. If anyone but the creators or the true bearer of the stone had touched it they would have met instant death but she lived. We had finally found the keeper of the stone."  
  
"Mithrandir, I touched the stone in Rivendell. Why did it not kill me?" Legolas wondered.  
  
"Because you are descended from one of the creators." With that he continued the story. "The stone was bound into a golden blossom and strung on a gold chain for her to wear as a necklace. No one ever suspected the great power that she had upon her. When Thranduil noticed how well you and Falynn were getting along he offered to foster her in Mirkwood. At last we all thought that we could finally have peace. Until one night, someone tried to kidnap her. I'm more than sure that it was Saruman. Also as the years went by the stone's hold on Falynn had grown much stronger and she was beginning to age much faster than was normal for one of her race. The council of the Wise finally decided that it was no longer safe for her to remain in Middle-Earth for her life here would have been all to short. So we sent her to a distant time and place where the grasping fingers of the enemy couldn't reach her and the jewel would have no power over her. No trace of Falynn has been seen in Middle-Earth for 2,920 years. Until now." Gandalf finished the tale by fixing his eyes on Vanessa.  
  
"I cannot be Falynn, it's just not possible." Vanessa said, trying to fight it off, trying to hold on to her identity. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She had been adopted when she was eleven and she had no memory of her life before that. The only thing that she had from her former life was the golden necklace. She had never really felt like she had belonged in the world that she had been living in.  
  
"It cannot be. I do not remember any of this." She pleaded with Gandalf in a last feeble attempt to deny it.  
  
"You wouldn't. Before we sent you through the mirror Saruman and I cast a spell on you to wipe all memory of your first eleven years from your mind. But you need not worry anymore. The stone is destroyed and you can live normally. If Legolas had waited one second longer to smash it the stone would have sucked away all of your life energy and you would be dead now. But I can remove the spell now if that is your wish."  
  
"All right", Vanessa said, trying to swallow her fear.  
  
Gandalf stepped towards her and placed his right hand upon her forehead. At that moment she felt a multitude of things. She was burning and yet she was freezing. She was starving and at the same time she was filled to the brim. She was drowning but she walked on dry land. She was chained but she was soaring through the air. She was falling and yet she stood upright. She saw every color of the rainbow and yet she saw nothing. She heard every sound that could be heard and at the same time she was deaf. She felt everything and nothing all at once. Just when Vanessa felt that she could take it no more Gandalf removed his hand and the world ceased to spin. She was so dizzy that she swooned to the floor. But Legolas caught her as she fell and when she looked into his eyes it all came rushing back.  
  
Being a carefree five-year-old. Playing hide-and-seek in the forest with Legolas and Luinethoniel. Swimming in the river with Legolas. Midnight conversations with Luinethoniel. Sneaking out at night with the royal Elves to play tricks on the nobles. The first time that she had touched the stone and the shock that she had felt. The time that an eleven-year-old Legolas had kissed her on the lips before running back into the woods, his face red with embarrassment. That had been the night before they sent her through the mirror. That and so many other memories came flooding back to her.  
  
Vanessa felt so drained from the events of that day that she allowed Legolas to cradle her in his arms. She remembered the deep bond that the two of them had shared so many lifetimes before. It was so comforting to hear him whispering in her ear, "Falynn, Falynn. You have come back to me at last."  
  
"I finally remember." She whispered in a resigned voice. She finally had the answers to what she had been missing her entire life.  
  
"Aragorn, I think we should leave these two alone for now."  
  
"Right," he said as they backed away from Vanessa and Legolas.  
  
Legolas held Vanessa in his arms until she fell asleep. Gently he lowered her to the ground and he lay beside her. In all his happiness Legolas forgot to ask Vanessa the most important question of all. Why hadn't she told him about the baby?  
  
* *  
*  
  
Quietly, Pippin crept towards the sleeping form that was Gandalf. Gently he slipped the orb from the wizard's grasp and replaced it with a stone wrapped in cloth. Gandalf stirred in his sleep but he did not awaken.  
  
"Well there's no use in backing out now. You fool, you're going to get in a lot of trouble for this." He said to himself. He crept away from the sleeping Aragorn and Gandalf.  
  
For awhile he sat with the ball in between his knees, gazing into the dark globe. But after awhile a light stirred at the heart of the orb until it lit the whole thing from within so that it seemed to be on fire. Pippin struggled but he could not look away from it. Suddenly the lights went out and he gasped and struggled but he remained bent, the orb clasped in his hands. Closer and closer he bent and then he became rigid, his lips moved noiselessly for awhile. Then with a strangled cry he fell back and lay still.  
  
But the guards had heard his cry and soon the whole camp was astir.  
  
"So this is the thief! But you Pippin! This is a grievous turn of events! The devilry! What mischief have you done to yourself and to us all?" Gandalf said as he hastily took the stone back from the now still hobbit. His unseeing eyes turned skywards. Gandalf took his hand and bent over his face, checking for his breath. The hobbit shuddered, his eyes closed and he cried out. He sat up and looked around in bewilderment at the faces that surrounded him. Then he began to speak in a toneless voice. "It's not for you, Saruman! I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!" With that he struggled and tried to get away.  
  
"Peregrin Took! Come back!" Gandalf said.  
  
Suddenly Pippin came back to himself and he looked up at Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf! Forgive me!" he begged.  
  
"Forgive you? First you must tell me what you have done."  
  
"I took that ball and looked into it. I saw things that frightened me and I tried to get away but I couldn't. I saw him. He came and questioned me."  
  
"That won't do. What did you say?"  
  
"He did not speak so that I could hear words. He just looked and I understood. "So you have come back. Why have you neglected to report for so long?" I did not answer. "Who are you?" he asked but I still did not answer and it hurt me horribly. He pressed me so I told him, "A hobbit". Then he seemed to really see me and he laughed at me. It was like being stabbed by knives. I struggled but he said to me, "Wait, we shall meet again soon. Tell Saruman that this dainty is not for him. I shall send for it immediately. Do you understand? Say just that!" I felt that I was falling to pieces. No, no, I can't say anymore. I don't remember anything else."  
  
"Look at me Pippin. All right! Say no more. You have taken no harm. Luckily he did not speak long with you. If he had questioned you, you would have doubtless told all that you know to the ruin of us all. A fool you remain Peregrin Took. Mark this, you have been saved, purely by good fortune. You cannot count on it a second time. He was too eager just now. It was not information that he wanted. He wanted you, quickly so that he could deal with you in the dark tower, slowly. Don't shudder! If you will meddle in the affairs of wizards you must be prepared to think of such things. But come, I forgive you. Be comforted! Things have not turned out as evilly as they might have. Unfortunately it is no longer safe for us to remain here tonight." With that Gandalf began to load his baggage onto Shadowfax. As he did so he spoke to Aragorn.  
  
"How is the hobbit, Pippin?" Aragorn asked him.  
  
"I think he will be well now. He was not held long and hobbits have amazing powers of recovery. The memory, or the horror of it will fade quickly. Too quickly perhaps. Will you, Aragorn, take the Orthanc-stone and guard it? It is a dangerous charge."  
  
"Dangerous indeed, but not for all. There is one who may claim it by right. For this assuredly is the Palantir of Orthanc from the treasurey of Elendil, set here by the kings of Gondor. Now my hour draws near. I will take it," Aragorn said to him.  
  
Gandalf looked at him, and then to the surprise of the others, he lifted the stone and bowed as presented it.  
  
"Receive it Lord! In earnest of other things that shall be given back. But if I may council you in the use of your own, do not use it- yet. Be wary!" he said to Aragorn.  
  
"When have I been hasty or unwary, who have waited and prepared for many long years?"  
  
"Never yet. Do not then stumble at the end of the road. But at least keep this thing secret. I will now ride ahead to Minas Tirith with Peregrin and Falynn. Pippin should be kept far away from the stone for the evil fit may come upon him again."  
  
"Must you take Falynn with you? I had hoped that we could stay together after this." Legolas asked the wizard.  
  
"I must. Falynn has been through a great deal. If the dark lord finds out that the jewel of the Wise has been destroyed he may yet seek her out to destroy her. Falynn has great power with or without the stone. She will find no rest in the shadows of Isengard. I will take her to Minas Tirith."  
  
"Then I must accompany you." Cassandra said as she came up behind them. "The Lady Eowyn told me to remain with Luthien for as long as possible."  
  
"I'm afraid not. Shadowfax will only bear the three of us." Gandalf told her.  
  
"Then I shall follow behind you. My horse, Brego, is fast enough and I will catch up with you in the white city."  
  
"If you insist, My Lady."  
  
After getting all of the details Legolas went to find Vanessa. He found her packing her few possessions and making ready to leave.  
  
"You are to accompany Gandalf to Minas Tirith, Falynn." He told her.  
  
"I know, I heard you talking." She said as she rose from the ground with her pack in hand.  
  
He led her in silence to where Gandalf and Pippin waited on Shadowfax. Legolas drew her to him for a farewell kiss. For a few glorious seconds Vanessa leaned into him and he drank in her sweetness.  
  
"Ahem" Aragorn grunted. Reluctantly the two broke apart and aragorn lifted Vanessa onto Shadowfax. She kept her hold on Legolas's hand the whole time.  
  
"I will see you again." He whispered, gazing deeply into her eyes.  
  
Vanessa suddenly remembered what Galadriel had said to her. "You will always be in my heart", she told him now. "Always."  
  
With that Gandalf whispered something to Shadowfax and the horse galloped away into the night with cassandra following on Brego.  
  
Legolas was left standing there gazing sadly at Falynn's receeding form while the rest of the camp prepared for their journey. They would leave at first light.  
  
For days Shadowfax galloped across the plains of Rohan. Pippin slept but Vanessa could not. She was still having trouble taking in all that had happened to her. Her real name and her true destiny. It would be awhile before she was used to calling herself Falynn. But she had to admitt that it sounded better than Vanessa. Her mind also drifted back to the child she was carrying. By now she was nearly two months into the pregnancy. Then she realized that in the chaos of leaving Isengard and then the sudden flight for Minas Tirith, she had forgotten to tell Legolas about it again. Time always seemed to be one step ahead of her. She sighed.  
  
"What is it Falynn?"  
  
"I assume that you know by now that I am with child. Well I still haven't told Legolas about it."  
  
"Ah, the child", Gandalf said simply.  
  
"I've been trying to tell him but I can never seem to find a moment."  
  
"Hmm" was his reply.  
  
* *  
* 


	8. In the Shadows of the Tower of Guard

(A/N) Feanen, thanks for reviewing again. Saber apricot, thank you for your support. Ryoko,Kilala, thanks for your review. Tamar piper thank you too. Thank you all for all of the good reviews that I've been getting lately. And now I'd like to thank all the little people who made this day possible... Just kidding. Oh who cares! IT'S SHOW TIME!  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 8: In the Shadows of the Tower of Guard  
  
For four days Shadowfax galloped across the flat plains, finally reaching the country of Gondor. The three riders passed through the seven gates of the city and in for an audience with Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor.  
  
"Be careful of your words." Gandalf said to Pippin and Vanessa just before they entered the hall. "Theoden is a kindly old man, but Denethor is of a different sort, hard and proud. He will question you two more closely in hopes of learning of his son, Boromir. Denethor loved him dearly, too much perhaps. Say no more than you must. Also keep quiet the matter of Frodo and the ring, and do not mention Aragorn if you can help it."  
  
"All right. If you insist," Vanessa said quietly.  
  
"I do".  
  
With that they entered the hall of Denethor, son of Ecthelion. At the end of the vast chamber there was a great throne set upon a dais of many steps, but it was empty. Behind the throne on the wall there was a carven image of a tree in flower set with jewels. On the very bottom step of the dais there was a stone chair that was completely unadorned. In the chair there sat an old man with a white staff.  
  
"Hail, Lord and Steward of Minas Tirith, Denethor, son of Ecthelion! I am come with tidings and council in this dark hour." Gandalf said to him.  
  
Denethor drew himself up to his full height and spoke to Gandalf. "Dark is the hour indeed that you are wont to come, Mithrandir. I am told that you have with you they who saw my son die. Are these them?" he asked, referring to Pippin and Vanessa.  
  
"Indeed they are. But I am surprised to know that you already have news of this."  
  
"I have this", Denethor said quietly. As he said this, he lifted from his lap a great wild-ox horn bound in silver, cloven in to two halves.  
  
Pippin gasped. "That is the horn that Boromir always carried."  
  
"It is", Denethor whispered brokenly. "Thirteen days ago I heard it calling away up on the northern marches and the river brought it to me, broken. It shall wind no more. What say you to that, halfling?" he asked Pippin.  
  
"Boromir was a brave man. He fell defending me from orcs."  
  
"And how is it that you escaped and he was slain? He was strong and how could a mere band of orcs bring him down?"  
  
"Even the strongest of men may be slain with one arrow and Boromir was struck with many. After that I saw him no more for I passed out and was taken captive. He tried to save us and though he failed my gratitude is none the lesser. You may not think that a hobbit of such small stature could possibly be of much use but I shall gladly offer my services to you. However small they may be." With that Pippin brought forth his small sword, taken from the Barrow Downs, and he laid it at Denethor's feet.  
  
"Many years are on this sword. No doubt this a work of our kin of old that has come out of the north."  
  
"It was taken from the mounds that border my country, but only evil wights dwell there now. I will speak of it no more."  
  
"Indeed you are brave, Master Hobbit. For you are not daunted by words. I shall gladly accept your services. Swear to me now."  
  
"Take the hilt and speak after the Lord if you are resolved to this." Gandalf said to Pippin.  
  
"I am". So Pippin too the hilt of the sword and said slowly after the Lord Denethor, "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, and to the Lord and Steward of the realm, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or in plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end. So say I, Peregrin, son of Paladin of the shire of the halflings."  
  
"And this do I hear, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord of Gondor, Steward of the high king, and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valor with honor, oathbreaking with vengeance." With that Pippin sheathed his sword and Gandalf told Denethor about the storming of Isengard.  
  
When he had finished Denethor began to press Pippin for details about Boromir's death. After Pippin had finished his account he turned to Vanessa. "Why do you not speak, Falynn, keeper of the stone. You were there as well?"  
  
Vanessa tried to keep the shock out of her voice. "I fought beside him but he fell and we were captured. That is really all that there is to say." Having said so she turned to Gandalf. There was no sign on his face but she could tell that Denethor's random comment had shaken him deeply. How could he possibly know who she was?  
  
"Escort the Lord Mithrandir to the lodgings that have been prepared for him. His companions may stay with him if they wish but bear in mind that the halfling has sworn into my service and is at my command. Also might I say that a guest has arrived this morning that you would be very interested in seeing. She told me that if you should come to this place that she would see you in the stables."  
  
"And who might this be?" Gandalf asked him.  
  
"I will not say. You will soon see for yourselves." Denethor told them as they took their leave of him.  
  
"Are you angry with me Gandalf?" Pippin asked when they were finally out of the building.  
  
"Of course not. But Denethor may have learned more from you than you would wish. He has ways of learning the innermost thoughts of people. It is dangerous and difficult to try and deceive him. But be wary as you are now in his service and he will not forget it. You will most likely be on duty most of the time. But right now I am in haste. I am most anxious to find Faramir, Boromir's brother. He is now the heir of Denethor."  
  
"Gandalf I must ask you, how do you think Denethor knew my name and purpose?" Vanessa asked him.  
  
"I do not know. What troubling times are these. No one except for the Wise, Sauron, Legolas, and Luinethoniel knew about the stone and its keeper."  
  
"By now they had reached their quarters and Gandalf had to leave almost immediately. "I must attend Denethor's council. But would one of you do me a favor? Please check up on Shadowfax." With that he left.  
  
Pippin left to hunt down some breakfast and Vanessa decided that she would follow Gandalf's wishes and see to Shadowfax. It would give her an excuse to go to the stables. She wanted to see this guest that Denethor had spoken of.  
  
When she had finally found her way to the stables she found that an Elf girl was already tending the stallion. When she looked up at Vanessa she felt a shock of familiarity.  
  
The Elf came towards her and took her hand. "I am Princess Luinethoniel, sister to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." The moment that the girl had walked into the stable Luinethoniel had recognized her as the girl from her vision.  
  
"I am Falynn." Vanessa replied. It was going to be awhile before she was used to calling herself Falynn.  
  
"Falynn! Really?" Luinethoniel asked in shock.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh you have come back at last. Where have you been all these years? Have you seen Legolas yet?" A spurt of questions came forth from her mouth as she hugged Vanessa. At first Vanessa felt awkward but she began to remember how like sisters she and Luinethoniel had been and she hugged her back. Tears were now streaking down the Elf's face. It was almost as if they had never been apart.  
  
"Yes I have seen him and I would hate to have to tell you this, but we have become closer than your father would like and I am carrying Legolas's child." At these words Vanessa hung her head, as if in shame.  
  
"Oh Falynn. Do not worry, this is not as bad as it may seem. Have you told Legolas yet?"  
  
"No. I've been trying and trying but I can't bring myself to do it. I'm afraid of what he will think."  
  
"Do not worry Falynn, he loves you and he will understand. I am so happy that you have come back, we have been so alone since you left us. But I must ask where is Legolas now?"  
  
"If I am not mistaken he is on the paths of the dead even as we speak."  
  
"Why would he need to go there?" she asked, clearly concerned.  
  
"Because he is following Aragorn."  
  
"Ah, it makes sense now."  
  
"So how is Shadowfax? Gandalf asked me to see to him."  
  
"Just fine, he is a magnificent horse. Come, let us talk as sisters. For sisters is what we shall soon be."  
  
Luinethoniel led Vanessa to her chamber and for the rest of the day they stayed there and got caught up on what had happened over the past 2,920 years. Vanessa finally told Luinethoniel about the world that she had been sent to.  
  
"So you were called Vanessa. It must be so strange to have your true name back."  
  
"It is, it will be awhile before I am used to it."  
  
"There were no Elves or Dwarves or any such things in this world?"  
  
"No, only humans dwell there. It's such a boring place to be honest. When I returned here I had no memory of the girl I once was. I met up with Legolas again at the council of Elrond and we both ended up on this quest. At first I hated him but as time wore on I grew to realize how much I loved him. When we passed through the mines of Moria I was injured by an orc arrow and when we reached Lothlorien he stayed by my side day and night until I was healed. While we were there, we made love, he and I. I will not say that I didn't enjoy it but I regret it all the same. I am not ready for this," Vanessa said as she patted her stomach.  
  
"Oh it's all right Falynn. It will be okay."  
  
At the end of the day Vanessa met up with Pippin in the room that they shared with Gandalf and they told each other about their day.  
  
"I have seen Legolas's sister, Luinethoniel."  
  
"Really? Is she the guest that Denethor spoke of?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I hope it's all right with her that you and Legolas are lovers." Pippin said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Don't even go there Pippin." When he wouldn't shut up, Vanessa threw a pillow at him and a full-fledged pillow fight ensued. Eventually Vanessa got the upper hand and they both lay, laughing, on the floor.  
  
"You know, this may be the last chance we'll have to laugh for awhile." Pippin said sadly, suddenly becoming serious. "When I went to look for a meal I ran into a guard called Beregond and he has informed me that the attack of Minas Morgul will come tomorrow. Also Faramir has come to Minas Tirith and he is in council with Denethor and Gandalf as we speak. I am afraid."  
  
"Of what?" Vanessa asked him.  
  
"I miss the Shire and I'm afraid that I will never see it again."  
  
"Do not worry. You will survive this war and return to your home."  
  
"What makes you so sure? How can you be so cheery? There is no hope left. They have said that we will be crushed."  
  
"There is always hope Pippin. No matter how dark the night may be, the sun will always shine out again." With that she began to sing.  
  
I've been wondering 'round in the dark  
  
Like a shadow, my heart  
I have known a pain so deep  
But I know my faith will free me  
And I'll get through this  
No matter what they say  
So don't tell me that it's over  
Cause each step just gets me closer  
  
I will get there  
I will get there somehow  
Cross that river  
Nothing stopping me now  
I will get through the night  
And make it through to the other side  
  
I've been in these chains for so long  
I'll break free and I'll be there where I belong  
Hold my head up high I'll stand tall  
And I swear this time I won't fall  
And I will do this  
I'll find my way again  
Cause I know no limitations  
And I'll reach my destination  
  
I will get there  
I will get there somehow  
Cross that river  
Nothing stopping me now  
I will get through the night  
And make it through to the other side  
  
Well the night is cold and dark  
But somewhere the sun is shining  
And I'll feel it shine on me  
I'll keep trying  
  
I will get there  
I will get there somehow  
Cross that river  
Nothing stopping me now  
I will get through the night  
And make it through to the other side  
  
I will get there  
  
"Thank you Falynn. I feel much better now. That song has helped me more than you know." Having said this Pippin went to bed.  
  
Vanessa stared after him. He had touched her with his words about the coming battle and his home. Maybe there was more to Peregrin Took than she had originally thought.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn said to Eowyn as he blocked her attack.  
  
"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." Eowyn told him as she leaped forward to deliver another blow.  
  
"Then what do you fear my lady?"  
  
"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." Eowyn fought harder, trying to knock Aragorn's sword from his hands.  
  
"You are a daughter of kings. A shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." Aragorn finally managed to take her blade from her hand and knock her to the floor.  
  
"Then why will you not let me go with you? I can fight!" Eowyn said as she pulled herself up from the ground.  
  
"You must remain here and rule your people as Theoden wishes."  
  
"But why must you take the paths of the dead?"  
  
"Because it is the fastest route to Minas Tirith."  
  
"But you won't come out alive. No one ever has." With that Eowyn left him.  
  
Aragorn sheathed Anduril and thought about all that had happened since Gandalf and the others had ridden to Minas Tirith.  
  
After they had parted ways, Theoden's riders had been overtaken by the gray company. A host of Rangers out of the North. Aragorn's kin. With them were the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. Then Theoden's riders and Merry had taken the mountain road to Edoras. Aragorn had led the rangers, Legolas, and Gimli over the plains to Edoras. They had arrived there before Theoden. Not long before Eowyn had found him, against Gandalf's wishes, he had gazed into the Palantir of Orthanc and revealed himself to Sauron. The experience had greatly taxed his strength. Now Sauron would be searching for him. Aragorn could tell that Sauron was afraid. The dark lord would not soon forget the blade that had cut the one ring from his hand. But Aragorn was also afraid. Afraid that he had accidentally revealed to Sauron that Falynn lived and the stone of the wise was destroyed. He also feared that Sauron knew that she was with child. They were both in danger of being discovered. Now the gray company would soon ride into battle and Eowyn had approached him, begging to ride with them. When he refused she had drawn her sword in defiance of him.  
  
At that moment Legolas and Gimli walked in.  
  
"Is the company ready to ride?" he asked them.  
  
"Yes, but there is something that I must ask. What are these paths of the dead that we are to travel? The Eorlingas seem to bare them ill will." Gimli said.  
  
"When Elendil first came across the sea from Numenor and founded the realms of Gondor and Arnor, his son Isildur ruled the kingdom of Gondor. When the realm was young Isildur inlisted the aid of the wild men in the surrounding hills. They swore their allegiance to him. When Isildur came to them years later to ask for their help against Sauron they refused. For they had worshipped Sauron in the dark years."  
  
"So Isildur said to their king, 'Ye shall be the last king. Upon you and your folk I place this curse. Until you have fulfilled your oath your souls shall never find rest.' With that the wild men fled from Isildur and his rage. They remained hidden in the caves and did not give aid to Sauron or Gondor. So there in the mountains where they once dwelt their spirits still linger, unable to have peace until they have fulfilled their oath." As he finished his tale Aragorn turned to his two companions. "I do not ask that anyone come with me. You will find hard toil and fear on the paths of the dead. Only I may walk there without fear. We must have their help to defeat the hosts of Mordor."  
  
"I will go with you. I do not fear the ghosts of men." Legolas said calmly.  
  
"I will follow as well. To whatever end." Gimli said.  
  
"There is something else that I must tell you. Just now I have revealed myself to Sauron in the stone of Orthanc. Legolas, I fear that I have also revealed Falynn and your child to him without meaning to. I'm sorry."  
  
For a moment Legolas turned his face away from them. When he finally turned back to them his face was grave but composed. "Then we must hurry and reach Minas Tirith. Falynn is in great danger if what you say is true."  
  
With that the three friends strode forth from the golden hall and out to where the gray company waited. Aragorn mounted his own horse and Legolas and Gimli mounted Arod.  
  
"Forward Dunedain! We ride to the paths of the deed!" Aragorn cried as he rode forth out of the city gates.  
  
As they rode out Eowyn came out of the house of Meduseld and watched them ride away from the city, away from her. Aragorn turned back one last time and he saw her standing at the gateway. He turned away so that he wouldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes. Only those who were close to him and knew him well saw the pain that he bore.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Vanessa sat in front of a mirror in the rooms that she shared with Gandalf and Pippin. Gandalf had left early that morning to take council with Denethor and Faramir once more before the battle. The host of Minas Morgul had been seen on the march towards Minas Tirith. They were being led by the witch king, the head of the black riders. Pippin had left a little while after Gandalf to attend to Denethor. The storm would soon break over the city. She knew how it would end. But she was still afraid.  
  
Vanessa wanted to fight, but she knew by now that she had no true skill with a weapon. Besides, she could not risk the life of her unborn child. She gently placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. She suddenly felt a well of love deep within her heart. Love for the child that would be born in a few months' time. Love for the Elf who had joined with her to fashion this new life. Sisterly love for Luinethoniel. For a few precious moments she forgot about the battle to come. Until Luinethoniel came in and broke into her thoughts.  
  
"You are not thinking of going out there are you?" She asked Vanessa.  
  
"No. I couldn't possibly risk it." She answered softly.  
  
"That is good. You always were quick to fight. I was afraid I might have to stop you from going. Especially in your condition. The battle has already begun. They are upon us. I must ride out now." Luinethoniel told her.  
  
"WHAT?" Vanessa shouted. "They are here already?"  
  
"Yes, the men are already out in the fields. Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth has arrived. He, Mithrandir, and Faramir are leading them. Denethor is in his hall. We cannot possibly hope to defeat them. I only hope that the Riders of Rohan will come in time."  
  
"You are going to fight?" Vanessa asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"I am, but I must be swift about it. I fear that Thangoruil will try and stop me."  
  
At this, Vanessa began to laugh hysterically. "Go then if you must Luinethoniel. You may not have another chance."  
  
"All right then. I will see you when it is over. Hopefully Legolas will have arrived by then." With that Luinethoniel left her.  
  
After awhile, Vanessa headed towards the walls of the city to watch the battle from there.  
  
As she watched she began to pick out different figures, Gandalf, and one whom she assumed was the prince, Imrahil. Suddenly she saw Faramir fall. She knew that he was not dead, only stung by a poisonous dart. But she could not help crying out all the same. She watched as soldiers bore Faramir into the city and to the halls of Denethor.  
  
"Fools. They should take him to the houses of healing, not to his father." She said to herself.  
  
For the rest of that day and night Vanessa watched the fight. She desperately wanted to run from the horror of it all but she could not bring herself to pull away as brave men fought and died.  
  
But at the dawning of the new day, a great horn was heard from out of the north. Rohan had come at last.  
  
Vanessa heard in the distance, the voice of Theoden, Lord of the mark. "FORTH EORLINGAS! FORTH! FEAR NO DARKNESS! TO ME! TO ME!!"  
  
That was when the Lord of the Nazgul descended upon them. The horses of the Mark fled in terror, bearing their riders into the battle. The witch king flew down on the strange, winged beast that he rode and faced Theoden.  
  
Vanessa knew that the King's end had come but she still wanted to save him. What would change if Theoden lived? Maybe there was still a chance to save him. Quickly Vanessa climbed down the wall and ran forth from the gates of the city. When all men ran from the wraith she ran towards him. Hoping against hope to change history.  
  
Maybe there was still time.  
  
* *  
* (A/N) Sorry for waiting so long to update but high school has started. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I probably won't be updating as much as I used to. I'll be keeping you in suspense for as long as possible. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Just kidding, I'll update as much as I can. 


	9. Mine Eyes Have Seen

(A/N) Alina11, I know what you mean but I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter. Don't worry he is off limits. Ryoko Kilala, thank you once again for reviewing. Hurley Gurley, thanks for the great review. It would seem that I have chased away all of the Tolkien purists. Yay me! No just kidding. Well, let us move on. Will Theoden live or die? Though I am sure that most of you already know the answer. And what about the others on the paths of the dead? What happens to them? I'm comin' out, so you better get this party started!! Oh whatever.  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 9: Mine Eyes Have Seen  
  
Legolas shivered as he led Arod through the dark and gloomy caves that men called the paths of the dead. When they had first entered all of the horses had panicked. None of them would suffer to be ridden through the caves. Finally they had consented to be led. Legolas was at the end of the group with Gimli. The dwarf was shaking madly and Legolas could tell that he was having trouble staying in control of himself.  
  
"It so gloomy and silent in here." Gimli said. His voice sounded as if he were on the verge of tears.  
  
"Fear not, mellon nin. For Aragorn leads us. The dead will not harm he who is the heir of Isildur. He is their last chance for peace."  
  
"I don't see how the lad can stand it. Walking in the front."  
  
Suddenly a noise came from behind them. Gimli spun around, ax in hand. When he saw nothing he began shouting as if he had gone mad. This was the last straw. He fell to the floor and tried his best to keep from sobbing. The rangers had not noticed for they had already vanished into the mist. Legolas stayed behind to comfort his tormented friend.  
  
"I can't do it Legolas. I cannot go on! Leave me here to die! I can take it no more!" With that he raised his ax to his neck. Legolas reached down to stop him.  
  
"No Gimli! You can do this. Get up. We are almost through."  
  
"I can't-" Gimli started to say.  
  
"You will!" Legolas said more forcefully. He pulled Gimli to his feet and the to walked on together.  
  
Finally they reached the end of the caves and rejoined the rangers. As they prepared to ride away Aragorn turned back to the cave mouth. Legolas began to see shadowy figures within its recesses.  
  
"Oath breakers, why have ye come!?" Aragorn shouted to them.  
  
Then, out of the night came many distant voices from the long forgotten past.  
  
"To fulfill our vow and have peace!" they cried out to him.  
  
"The hour is come at last. I go now to the aid of Minas Tirith and ye shall ride after me. And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled and ye shall have peace and depart forever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor!" with that Aragorn mounted his horse and rode away.  
  
As the company followed him Legolas looked back once more.  
  
"The dead are following. I see shapes of men and of horses, and pale banners like shreds of clouds, and spears like winter-thickets on a misty night. The dead are following!" Legolas said softly.  
  
"Yes, the dead ride behind. They have been summoned." Elladan said to him.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Vanessa rushed onto the battlefield, racing towards the king of the wraiths. Before him there was Theoden upon his horse Snowmane, bravely staring down the witch king. Vanessa ran until she could barely feel her legs, knowing that she only had a few short moments before the beast struck.  
  
Suddenly Snowmane collapsed, taking Theoden with him.  
  
"NO!" Vanessa cried out as Theoden fell beneath his horse, crushed.  
  
Just then a young soldier stood forward to defend Theoden. He called himself Dernhelm the Young. Behind the rider stood Merry.  
  
"Begone foul dwimmerlaik! Lord of carrion! Let the dead lie in peace!" he cried.  
  
"Come not between the Nazgul and his prey. Or he will not slay thee in thy turn. He will bear thee away to the houses of lamentation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh shall be devoured, and thy shriveled mind be left naked to the lidless eye." The voice that spoke was so cold and dark that it sent a chill of despair down Vanessa's spine as she drew ever closer. A darkness such as she had never known stole over her and she could run no further. She collapsed to the bloodstained field and simply crawled forward, inch by agonizing inch.  
  
"Do what you will, but I will hinder it if I may!" Dernhelm stared defiantly up at the wraith.  
  
"Hinder me? Thou fool! No living man may hinder me!"  
  
"But no living man am I. You look upon a woman. Eowyn I am. Eomund's daughter. You stand between me and my Lord and kin. Begone if you be not deathless! For living or dark undead, I will smite you if you touch him!" Suddenly the rider pulled away his helmet and long gold tresses of hair cascaded from it, revealing Eowyn as she truly was.  
  
Then the beast of the Nazgul rose up above Eowyn and suddenly came down upon her. But she was too quick for him. Eowyn rose her sword and hewed of the beast's head. It crashed to earth and the Nazgul king stood before Eowyn and let out a cry of hatred. He raised his mace up and brought it down upon her shield. It splintered into a thousand pieces and her arm was broken. She stumbled to the ground. The wraith gloated over her, preparing to deliver the killing blow.  
  
Suddenly he let out a shriek of pain and fell forward. Unnoticed by him, Merry had snuck up behind him and driven his sword into the back of his leg.  
  
"Eowyn! Eowyn!" Merry called out to her. She rose to her feet and drove her sword into the wraith's chest. The blade shattered in her hand and she stepped over her enemy. But the black mantle and cloak were empty.  
  
A terrible cry rose up from the field and was heard by every soldier. The cry rose with the wind and faded to a wail that swept away with the breeze. It's like was never again heard in that world.  
  
Eowyn collapsed and Merry crawled towards Theoden. Finally Vanessa reached them. First she went to Eowyn and when she was satisfied that she was still breathing, Vanessa went to Merry and the dying Theoden. She knelt over him and gently pulled a poisoned dart from his neck.  
  
"Farewell, Master hobbit! My body is broken. I go now to my fathers." Theoden whispered brokenly.  
  
"Forgive me Lord, if I disobeyed your orders to remain in Edoras and I have done no more in your service then to weep at our parting." Merry said to him.  
  
"Grieve not. It is forgiven. When you sit in peace with your pipe, think of me. For now I shall not sit with you in Meduseld as I promised. Where is Eomer? I must see him ere I go for he must be king after me. And I would send word to Eowyn. For she would not have me leave her and now I shall not see her again, dearer than daughter."  
  
"My Lord, she is-"  
  
Suddenly Eomer and a few of the King's riders rode up to them. Eomer leaped from his horse to Theoden's side. Grief and pain etched his features.  
  
"Hail Eomer, King of the Mark! Ride now to victory! Bid Eowyn farewell."  
  
And so passed Theoden, son of Thengel, Lord of the Mark. He died not knowing that Eowyn lay near him.  
  
Eomer told some of the riders to bear Theoden back to the city so that the battle would not despoil him. Just then his gaze fell upon his sister, lying as if dead.  
  
Eomer's face grew deathly white and a cold fury rose up inside him.  
  
"Eowyn! Eowyn! Eowyn, how came you here? What madness or devilry is this? Death! Death! Death! DEATH TAKE US ALL!" With that he leapt to his horse and rode headlong into the battle.  
  
A few of the knights of Rohan stayed behind and took Theoden's body back beyond the gates. Vanessa stayed beside Eowyn and Merry just sat there, numb. That was when Cassandra rode up on Brego.  
  
"What are you doing here lady Falynn? You should be back in the city. I couldn't find you." Then she saw Eowyn.  
  
"My Lady, how came this to pass? My mistress, dead!"  
  
"No, she still lives Cassandra. But time is running out. You must take her and this young hobbit back to the city. To the houses of healing."  
  
With that Vanessa went to Merry and helped him to stand and to climb upon Brego. Then Cassandra helped her lift Eowyn onto the horse. Cassandra climbed up after them.  
  
"What about you, My Lady?" Cassandra asked her.  
  
"I will catch up to you."  
  
Cassandra wanted to argue but she rode away.  
  
The battle had moved on and Vanessa was left to walk through that field of death. Despair rose within her with every step she took. Tears flowed freely down her face. Suddenly she heard a cry from the soldiers of Gondor.  
  
"The Corsairs of Umbar! The Corsairs of Umbar are upon us! So Belfalas is taken! And the Ethir, and Lebennin is gone! It is the last stroke of doom!"  
  
Vanessa looked to the river Anduin that flowed past the city and she saw a fleet of black-sailed ships. She knew what those ships bore and that the other men were wrong to despair. The army of the witch king smiled, believing that allies were on the way and that Minas Tirith would finally fall. But from those ships came a different surprise.  
  
An army of men from the south and the gray company from the north. Also there came an army of ghostly warriors. The hosts of Morgul quaked with fear and they fled before this new threat. The battle was won.  
  
Leading the two armies was Aragorn. By his side were Gimli and Legolas. Come at last from the paths of the dead.  
  
By now Vanessa had reached the gate. She turned once more and smiled at Legolas though he could not see her. He had come at last.  
  
The guards let her pass into the city once again and she came face to face with Pippin and Gandalf. Pippin seemed to be distressed and he was pleading with Gandalf.  
  
"The Lord Denethor has gone mad. He has gone to the tombs of the stewards and he is saying that we are all to burn. He will not wait. He has ordered a pyre built and his men are to burn him and Faramir upon it. Will you do nothing Gandalf? Will you not save Faramir? He is unconscious but he yet lives and his father will murder him."  
  
"I will come, seeing as how no other help can reach Faramir. But if I leave the black king may yet bring ruin upon us."  
  
"You need not fear that Gandalf. He is destroyed." Vanessa said, breaking into the conversation.  
  
"How do you know of such things?" he asked her.  
  
"I have seen it."  
  
"How has this come to pass?"  
  
"It was Merry and Eowyn who struck him down while defending Theoden."  
  
"What has become of them?" Pippin asked fearfully.  
  
"Cassandra has taken them to the houses of healing. But now we must hurry. Faramir's life hangs in the balance. Lead the way Gandalf."  
  
Without hesitating Gandalf led them to the tombs of the stewards of Gondor.  
  
When they arrived they found Denethor standing just outside the tombs. Gandalf could easily see the madness that lit his eyes.  
  
"Where is your son Faramir, Lord?" Gandalf asked him cautiously.  
  
"He lies within, burning, already burning! They have set a fire to his flesh. But soon all shall be burned. The west has failed. All shall be reduced to ash." Then he began to laugh maniacally.  
  
Gandalf pushed past him, fearing that he had already done some evil, unthinkable deed. But when they walked inside they found Faramir, lying on a table piled high with wood and soaked with oil. He was still dreaming in his fever from the poison dart that he was struck with. Gandalf leapt onto the table and lifted the young man from the table and carried him out of the building. As Gandalf laid him down he called out for his father in his fever.  
  
Suddenly Denethor began to weep. "Do not take my son from me. He calls for me." He pleaded.  
  
"But you cannot yet come to him. The battle is not yet over and there is much that you can do." Gandalf said to the maddened Lord.  
  
Denethor began to laugh again. "Gray fool! Your hope is in vain! Even now the eye turns to us. The storm is upon us. There is no hope. Sauron shall have dominion and all will come to darkness. My house has failed." With that he pulled from within his clothing, a Palantir, the stone of Minas Tirith.  
  
"Did you think that the white tower was blind? I have seen it all. Barad Dur's strength is far too great to overcome now! We shall all burn! Why wait? You may have taken my son's love from me and the leadership of this city. But there is still one thing that you shall not deny me. The right to rule my own end." Having said this Denethor grabbed a flaming torch out of the hands of one of his servants and he rushed back into the tombs.  
  
He leapt up onto the pyre that had been built for him. Still holding the torch he broke the staff of his stewardship over his knee and cast the pieces to the floor. With one final glare at Gandalf, Denethor thrust the flaming brand into the wood.  
  
He stood there, wreathed in flame and smoke. Then he laid himself down, clasping the Palantir tightly in his hands.  
  
Gandalf and Vanessa stood before the flaming pyre for a few moments before turning away in grief and horror. Gandalf shut the door behind them and after a moment or two, Denethor gave a great cry and then spoke no more.  
  
"So passes Denethor, Son of Ecthelion. The old days are dead. Now Faramir is Steward of Gondor." Gandalf said quietly. To the few remaining servants he said, "Bear your Lord to the houses of healing. He may yet live."  
  
As the servants bore Faramir away Pippin followed after them. Leaving Gandalf and Vanessa standing outside the house of the dead.  
  
Vanessa sank to her knees and began to sob in grief and agony at all that she had witnessed. Gandalf knelt beside her and placed a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Do not fear Falynn."  
  
"So much death." She whispered through her tears.  
  
"Don't give up yet. The tide of battle has turned. We may yet live another day. We may yet see the enemy fall. But do not let your hope fail yet. You must be strong." Gandalf started to help her to her feet. Vanessa tried to gain control of her tears.  
  
"I must return to the battle. But I have a feeling that you may be needed at the houses of healing." With that Gandalf left her and Vanessa went to the houses of healing. There was only one way to stave off despair and that was to keep busy.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Aragorn sat beside Faramir as he lay dying. The ranger crushed some of the plant called athelas in his hand and tossed the leaves into a bowl of steaming water. Instantly a fresh and life-giving fragrance filled the room. Aragorn held the bowl to Faramir's face and he began to chant an old, elvish charm. Instantly Faramir began to stir and awaken. As he gazed upon Aragorn a light of knowledge came into his eyes. "My Lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?"  
  
"Walk no more in the shadows, but awake. You are weary. Take some food and rest but be ready when I return." Aragorn said to him.  
  
"I will Lord. For who could lie idle when the king has returned."  
  
As Aragorn left to tend to Eowyn, word spread throughout the city that the king had returned and was among them.  
  
Meanwhile, Vanessa sat with Pippin and Merry. By now Merry had passed out from the shock of having attacked the Lord of the Nazgul. Pippin sat by his side, grieving for his friend.  
  
"Don't worry Pippin. Merry will be all right. Aragorn has come in from the battle and he is even now tending to Eowyn. He will come to Merry soon enough."  
  
"But what if he comes too late. Merry has little time left. I can see it."  
  
Vanessa hugged Pippin in an attempt to comfort him. "He has some strength in him. Don't despair."  
  
At that moment Aragorn entered with Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Imrahil behind him. Aragorn knelt beside the hobbit and repeated the same process that he had used with Eowyn and Faramir.  
  
"Poor old Merry." Pippin cried softly.  
  
"Fear not Pippin. For I have called him back. He has taken a grievous hurt but so strong a spirit is in him that it shall not darken his heart, but teach him wisdom."  
  
Just then Merry awoke. "I am hungry. What is the time?" he said as if nothing had changed.  
  
"It is past supper time but I think I can bring you something if they will let me." Pippin said almost bursting into tears of joy.  
  
"They will, and anything else that this little rider of Rohan should desire. For his name is now in honor in this city." Gandalf said, suppressing a laugh.  
  
"Then I should like some supper. And a pipe afterwards." Then Merry's face grew dark. "No, not a pipe. I don't believe I shall ever smoke again." He said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" Pippin asked him.  
  
"Well.. he is dead. He said he was sorry that he had never been able to sit with me in Edoras. One of the last things he said in fact. I don't think that I shall ever be able to smoke again without thinking of him."  
  
"Then smoke and think of him. For he was a kind heart and a great king who kept his oaths. Though your service to him was brief, it should be a memory glad and honorable to the end of your days." Aragorn told him.  
  
"All right then." Merry said. A small smile lighting his face for the first time in a long while.  
  
During all of this Vanessa had slipped outside of the room and left the building. Just outside of the houses of healing there was a garden it had been put there to lighten the hearts of the sick and wounded in the old days. Vanessa stood there now. From where she stood she could look out over the walls of the city and watch the sunset. She wept, her heart aching for those who would not see the sunrise ever again.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself gazing into the eyes of Legolas.  
  
"You have come back to me." Vanessa whispered softly, and she collapsed into his warm embrace.  
  
For a long while they stood this way. Holding each other and not speaking. Legolas was her lifeline after seeing so much death. Gently he bent down and kissed her. When they finally broke apart Legolas gazed down upon her tear-streaked face and he pulled her closer to him once again. She laid her head upon his shoulder and he began to stroke her hair. Then he spoke.  
  
"Why did you not tell me about our child?" he whispered softly.  
  
"I don't know. I guess.. it was because.... I was afraid. But how do you know about it?"  
  
"Aragorn told me. But what were you afraid of?"  
  
"I was afraid that you would feel responsible for it, and guilty for bringing it upon me. But then I decided that maybe it isn't so bad. We have a child Legolas. We have a child!" With that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Not knowing what else to say he simply kissed her back.  
  
But he had his doubts about this thing.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Later that night Legolas came to the stables. The men of Gondor did not often use horses but now the horses of the Rohirrim were there as well. Legolas walked over to one of the watering troughs and cupped his hands to fill them with water. He brought the water up to his face and let it run over his burning skin.  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf, Imrahil, and the other great captains had taken council. He had been there. They had all decided that the best thing to do was to march on Mordor and take the bull by the horns. They didn't stand much of a chance but it was better to fight then to stand there and wait for the enemy to come to them.  
  
It would mean riding off into battle again and leaving Falynn behind. That was something he did not want to do. Legolas knew now that the dark lord had his eye on Falynn. He had learned from Gandalf that Denethor had possessed a Palantir in secret and that Sauron had used it to ensnare the steward's mind. Gandalf knew that Denethor and Aragorn had both unwittingly revealed Falynn to him. Now he would strike, come after her while she was weak. Both Falynn and their child were both in great danger and there was nothing that he could do about it. He was needed in battle.  
  
"I thought I might find you here." Luinethoniel's voice came out of the shadows. "You seem to take comfort in horses. You have a way with them my brother."  
  
"Better than with people I sometimes think." He said quietly.  
  
"She told you?"  
  
"Yes, she told me." Suddenly Legolas slammed his fist into the wall of the stable building. A look of anger passed over his face, but it was replaced by one of sadness and confusion.  
  
"How can I go back....to the way things were before? How can I hold her and tell her that I love her knowing what I did to her? How can I protect her from what is about to happen? How can I shield her from the eye of the enemy?" Legolas hung his head in despair and shame.  
  
"You are not to blame for loving Falynn." Luinethoniel said, stepping towards him and placing a hand upon his shoulder. "She loves you, and understands what you are going through. She herself had doubts about the child. But now she is happy. You should be happy too."  
  
"But she is in danger and she knows nothing of it. If I leave her here what will happen? Will I die in this battle and leave her alone to fend for herself and our child. Will she be taken by the enemy and slaughtered. Will I be left without her, knowing that I failed to save two innocent lives. How can anything go back to the way it was?"  
  
"It can't. Nothing can ever remain the same. You must go along with whatever fate throws at you and learn to accept it. But in the meantime you can only hope. Hope that you both survive this war and go on together. That you can at last have peace. That is all that you can do." Having said this Luinethoniel left him to his thoughts.  
  
Maybe she was right. This child wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe Falynn could manage to hide from Sauron. Legolas knew that he would have to be strong for her. He knew that their life together would be full of separation but there would always be a time after the battle. They would always have each other.  
  
* *  
*  
  
It took nearly a week to prepare the forces of Rohan and Gondor. But on the day that they were ready to march forward. Luinethoniel prepared to ride with them. She readied a small travel pack and her weapons. As she was almost ready to mount her horse and join the army, Thangoruil came to her.  
  
"I am sorry Princess, but I cannot allow you to ride out now. Your father charged me to protect you and this fight is far to dangerous." He said as he pulled her down from her horse.  
  
"I care not. This is my fight as well. I will go!" she said while trying to remount. But Thangoruil pulled her down again.  
  
"No Princess! I alone will go. I come to bid you farewell. For I may not return." With that he knelt down and kissed her passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her to him. But just as suddenly as it had begun, Thangoruil pulled away from her and ran from the stable.  
  
For a moment Luinethoniel just stood there, dazed. Then she regained control of herself and leapt on her horse, riding out to join her brother. She would go whether Thangoruil wanted it or not. No one could control her or bend her will.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Legolas rode to the head of the army along with Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Imrahil. Falynn was riding on his horse with him. She sat in front of him and he had his arms wrapped around her waste to keep her from falling. When finally, the call went out to ride forward, Legolas and Vanessa dismounted for a final good-bye.  
  
"I will return Falynn. I promise you."  
  
"I know you will." Vanessa also knew that when he returned the war would be over and they could finally live in peace.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around her and brought his head down to cover her mouth with his. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Reluctantly they broke the kiss and Legolas mounted his horse. As the host of Minas Tirith rode off into the distance he turned back to her and shouted one last time.  
  
"I love you! Good-bye!"  
  
"Good-bye." She whispered as she turned and walked back through the ruined gates of the city.  
  
For many days the company rode north, gathering men from Osgiliath and Cair Andros as they went. Aragorn would occasionally dismiss those who were faint-hearted. All the while they rode for the black gate of Mordor and to what many of them believed was their end.  
  
As the week wore on, Vanessa spent her time with Merry. Pippin had gone off to war and they had deemed that Merry was not well enough to join them. The two of them spent a lot of time in the gardens of the houses of healing. Over time they got to be good friends and Vanessa taught Merry the art of Spying.  
  
They watched Eowyn and Faramir grow closer together. At last, on the seventh day after the host had ridden away Merry and Vanessa watched the two stand together, staring towards the east.  
  
"What do you look for, Eowyn of Rohan?" Faramir asked her.  
  
"It is seven days since he rode away. Will not the battle come this way? I looked for death in battle and I still live. Now I must live under the shadow." She answered.  
  
"I would not have the world end yet Eowyn, or lose so soon what I have found."  
  
"I do not know what you have found that you could lose. But let us not speak of it. Let us speak no words."  
  
For a long while they stood as if time had stopped for them. Their hands joined though they did not notice it. Finally Faramir turned to Eowyn.  
  
"Eowyn, why do you remain here? The warden has released you from his care and if you wish to go to battle you may. Why do you stay?"  
  
"The reason I wish to go to battle no longer gives me any joy. The sight of him will not. Once I desired the love of another, but I want no man's pity."  
  
"Do not scorn pity that is the gift of a gentle heart. But I do not offer you pity. I know that you desired the love of lord Aragorn but he gave only understanding and pity. Then you desired to have nothing but a brave death in battle. Look at me Eowyn! Do you not love me, or will you not?"  
  
Suddenly a change came to Eowyn. The frost passed and the sun shown on Eowyn once again. "Here I stand in the tower of Guard and the shadow has passed. I will be a shield maiden no longer. I will be a healer and love all things that grow and are not barren. No longer do I desire to be a queen." She said softly.  
  
"It is well, for I am not a King. Yet I will wed with the white Lady of Rohan if it be her will. And we shall cross the river and dwell in Ithilien in happier days and it shall be fair once again." He said to her.  
  
"Yes my Lord." With that he took her in his arms and kissed her and the light of the new day shone down upon them. Many saw but they did not care. They had eyes only for each other.  
  
Suddenly the sun was blotted out by a shadow and a horrible screech filled the air. Sauron had heard of the defeat of the lead Nazgul and he had sent another in his place. Thus the remaining eight Nazgul descended upon the city. They had but one purpose and one alone. To take alive, the keeper of the stone.  
  
They swooped down into the gardens. Faramir ducked low to the ground, pulling Eowyn with him.  
  
"Merry, stay in the bushes." Vanessa said as she stepped out from under her cover. That was when they saw her. The eight of them flew over on their winged beasts and they surrounded her. Vanessa stood, trembling with fear.  
  
"Surrender, and you shall not be harmed." One of them said to her in a fell voice.  
  
Vanessa tried to draw out her dagger but she was shaking so badly that it slipped from her hands. The one that had spoken to her before dismounted and stepped towards her. She desperately wanted to resist but she was powerless in the presence of the Nazgul. The wraith bound her hands and dragged her, screaming, towards his mount.  
  
"Now come on, don't struggle. The Dark Lord would have an audience with you." He said to her.  
  
Faramir stepped forward and tried to help her but he was no match for them.  
  
"You would do well not to stand in the way of the will of Sauron." They said to him. "Fly now! We fly to the Barad Dur!" With that they took off, Vanessa in tow. So overcome with fear was she that she passed out on the spot.  
  
"FALYNN!" Merry cried out as the wraiths flew away. But there was nothing that he could do.  
  
By the time that Vanessa regained consciousness they were more than half way to the dark tower. In that moment she knew what it was to lose all hope. Vanessa knew that this was the end. That she no longer had the strength to resist Sauron.  
  
Would she ever see her dear Legolas again?  
  
* *  
* 


	10. A BlackFeathered Arrow

(A/N) Hello once again all of my devoted readers. Alina11, thank you for reviewing again. Thanks also to Ryoko Kilala for reviewing again. HanyouGohan, thanks a lot for reading my story. Yours was soooo funny! For anyone out there who is actually reading this story, you also have to read Hanyougohan's Truth or dare LOTR style. It's hilarious! It's time for you to start voting. Should Vanessa's child be male or female? She's been kidnapped again. This time by Sauron. How does it all work out? The battle at the Black Gate is coming. Who wants to see more of Luinethoniel and Thangoruil? Let's have some reviews shall we. Stay tuned as For the Love of an Elf draws to it's exiting conclusion.  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 10: A Black-Feathered Arrow  
  
Legolas tried to keep from trembling as the host of Minas Tirith drew up to the black gate of Mordor. This was it. This was what it all came down to.  
  
"Come forth! Let the Lord of Mordor come forth! Justice shall be done upon him! Too long has he wrongfully made war on the people of Gondor and now the King comes to demand that he atone for his evils! COME FORTH!" they cried out to the orcs that stood guard over the Black Gate.  
  
For a long while all was silent, for the Dark Lord had already laid out his scheme. He had expected this attack and now he played a game with the Lords of Gondor.  
  
Just as they were about to turn and leave the gates began to roll open and there came a great ringing of many horns that shook the very rock. Out of the gate road an ambassador of the Dark Tower.  
  
He was of a race that men called the black Numenoreans. He was clothed all in black but he was no wraith. He was a living man. He was the lieutenant of the Dark Tower and he was far more cruel than any orc. "I am the mouth of Sauron." He said to them.  
  
When he finally reached Aragorn, Gandalf, Imrahil, Eomer, and Legolas he looked them up and down and laughed.  
  
"Is their anyone here with the authority to treat with me, or even the wit? Not thou at least." He said, mocking Aragorn. "It takes more to make a king than an elvish glass or a rabble such as this. Any brigand of the hills could show as good a following."  
  
Aragorn said nothing, but he caught the eye of the ambassador and held it. Finally the man backed down in fear of Aragorn'' silence, as if he had been struck.  
  
"I am a herald and ambassador, and may not be assailed!" he cried in fear.  
  
"It is also customary for ambassadors to use less insolence. You have nothing to fear from us until your errand is finished. But if your master does not agree with our terms then you may fear for yourself." Gandalf said to him.  
  
"Ah, then thou are the spokesman, gray fool. This time you have stuck out your nose too far. I have tokens that I was bidden to show thee, to thee in special if thou dared to come." He signaled to one of his guards and he came forward bearing a bundle wrapped in black cloth.  
  
From the bundle he produced the small sword of Westernesse that Sam had carried. Also there was a gray cloak with an Elvin broach and the magnificent coat of mithril mail that Frodo had worn. All of the captains were silent. These tokens could mean only one thing. Frodo and Sam had been captured and Sauron now had the ring back. Their last hope was gone. Pippin sprang forth with a cry of grief.  
  
"Silence!" Gandalf shouted at him.  
  
"So you do know the bearers of these trinkets. Their errand has failed and they shall suffer long, slow years of torture in the Tower, for Sauron does not love spies. This shall surely come to be unless you agree to my master's terms."  
  
"And what are those?" Gandalf asked without emotion.  
  
"The rabble of Gondor and it's deluded allies shall withdraw beyond the Anduin at once and take vows never to assail Sauron again, openly or in secret. All lands east of the Anduin shall be Sauron's forever. All lands west of there to the Gap of Rohan shall be tributary to Mordor and men there shall not be allowed to bare weapons, but they will have leave to govern their own affairs. They shall also help to rebuild Isengard, which they have destroyed and that too shall be Sauron's. His lieutenant shall dwell there, not Saruman, but someone more trustworthy. These are the terms. Take them or leave them."  
  
"This is much to demand for the lives of two servants. We reject your terms utterly. But we shall take these tokens in memory of our friends." With that, Gandalf snatched the sword, cloak, and mail coat from the ambassador. "Get thee gone foul mouth of Sauron!"  
  
"If that will not convince you to treat with my master, then maybe this will." Once again, he signaled his guards and they withdrew behind the gate. When they reemerged they were dragging a limp figure between them. When they reached the captains Legolas gasped in horror as Vanessa was thrown to the ground at Gandalf's feet. Legolas tried to go to her but he was held back. Vanessa was barely alive. The eye of Sauron had taken much from her in trying to discover the secret of her power.  
  
"Think about it. Do you really want to sacrifice four "innocent" lives? It is known that this girl is with child. Would you have Sauron murder it in the womb? And the Elf seems to have some feeling for her." He sneered.  
  
In her fever, Vanessa gazed up at Legolas for comfort. As she met his gaze she suddenly came back to herself. She began to struggle and scream.  
  
"NO! NO! GANDALF, IT'S ALL A LIE! THEY HAVEN'T GOT FRODO OR SAM! THEYV'E ESCAPED!"  
  
To keep her quiet the black ambassador slapped her hard and she was submissive once more. There was no strength left in her anymore. But she did manage to utter one final word. "Trap!"  
  
Legolas turned to Gandalf, afraid that he would refuse the terms and condemn his love to death.  
  
"Begone!" he hissed to the embassy of the dark Tower.  
  
"All right then." He said as he backed away, dragging Vanessa with him. Legolas tried to follow but the Numenorean's words stopped him. "If you wish her dead then by all means keep moving forward."  
  
That was when the trap was sprung. During the exchange, all of the allies and hosts of Mordor surrounded that of Minas Tirith. They now sprang forward in a full on ambush. Thousands of orcs and evil men came out of nowhere to slaughter the hope of the west.  
  
Legolas swiftly brought forth his bow and slew many orcs before they reached him. But no matter how good he was with his bow, he could see that there was no hope. The host of Mordor was far too many. And yet Legolas realized how much he wanted to live, even if only to gaze on his Falynn one last time.  
  
As she was dragged back to the gate through the battleground, Vanessa came back to her mind one last time. She looked back at Legolas and it was suddenly as if time had slowed down. The only thing she saw was Legolas and the black-feathered arrow that was speeding towards his back. He didn't see it.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
At the last moment he turned to her and tried to reach her but he was caught. He hadn't seen the arrow speeding towards him on silent wings of death. It struck him in the back. He stumbled backwards as if he had been struck.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Vanessa cried out. The last thing she saw before her world went dark once more, was the expression of shock on his face as he fell forward and lay still.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Legolas had never known a pain such as this. He was so shocked when the arrow had hit him. As he fell over forward he saw many things. Pippin fell at the hand of a cave troll. Aragorn and Gandalf were putting a small dent in the forces of Mordor. Legolas saw Gimli in front of him, chopping away many orc heads.  
  
With every breath that Legolas drew it was becoming more difficult and painful. He had to keep breathing, he just had to! Already his vision was beginning to darken around the edges. Actually, it wasn't all that bad. The pain was gone now. But it was strange, all the same. No Elf ever expected to know death.  
  
Aragorn and Luinethoniel both saw him fall at the same time.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Luinethoniel cried as she rushed over to him, but Aragorn beat her there. He lifted Legolas up into a sitting position and checked the wound over. Aragorn didn't want to accept it but he knew that his friend would die. The wound was too severe.  
  
"It's the vision. It's coming true." Luinethoniel moaned in despair.  
  
"What vision?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"The reason that I came to Minas Tirith. I saw Legolas holding a dead Falynn and he was struck through with a black-feathered arrow." With that Luinethoniel burst into tears.  
  
"Sister, do not be sad for me. Tell father that I'm sorry that I didn't grow up faster." Legolas whispered. Legolas turned back to his friend and made what Aragorn thought would be his final request.  
  
"Take care of them for me mellon nin. Falynn and the child. Take care of them." He whispered. As he said those words his head fell back and his hand fell away from Luinethoniel's, cold and lifeless.  
  
"Be at peace Legolas, Elf Prince of Mirkwood." Aragorn said softly, trying to hold back his grief. Gently, he pulled the arrow from Legolas's back and laid his body down. Luinethoniel bowed her head in sorrow. Tears were streaming silently down her face.  
  
Suddenly, the army of Sauron faltered. Every orc ceased to fight and turned to face the Dark Tower. The land visibly shuttered and the Black Gate crumbled into dust. As Aragorn gazed upon the Black Land he saw in the distance, a great black tower. But even now, Barad Dur was crashing in on itself.  
  
"The ring bearer has succeeded! Sauron has fallen and has passed into death!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
This gave new hope to the men of Gondor and with renewed strength they drove back the orcs of Mordor.  
  
Aragorn gazed down at Legolas once more. He knew that he should be leading his soldiers to victory but he couldn't bring himself to leave the dead Elf's side.  
  
"Legolas, why did you have to die now? Why couldn't you have held on? The war is over! We have won! And yet you are not here with us to see it." Aragorn could take it no more. Though he tried his best to stop it, Aragorn could feel the tears streaking down his face.  
  
"How will we ever tell Falynn?" Luinethoniel sobbed.  
  
"Falynn! Oh no, I forgot! We must find her." Aragorn said, finally pulling himself away from Legolas.  
  
* *  
*  
  
When Vanessa woke up, she found Aragorn and Gandalf standing over her. He held his staff above her head and chanted something in the Elvin tongue. The staff glowed with a pure white light. When he saw that she was awake he began to smile.  
  
"Welcome back Falynn. You have slept for so long. We were beginning to fear that you had died as well." Aragorn said.  
  
"What do you mean by that? As well? What has happened? Where is Legolas?"  
  
"Falynn......Legolas is...... he......he is dead." Aragorn said sadly.  
  
A chill stole over Vanessa's heart and it seemed as if she saw no light. "Where is he? Take me to him." With that, she rose from her bed. She could see Frodo and Sam lying in nearby hospital beds. She was glad that they were alive but nothing mattered to her now except for seeing Legolas.  
  
Aragorn took her hand and led her through the camp of Gondor. Finally they reached a small tent. When they walked in Vanessa saw Legolas lying upon a cot. Aragorn had bandaged the wound even though he knew that it would do no good.  
  
Vanessa collapsed by his side and laid her head on his still chest, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Why? Why now?" she said through her tears. "Why did you have to leave me? Now you will never see our child or hold it in your arms. I will never talk to you again, never see your smiling face. Why did you have to die? Why couldn't I save you?"  
  
"This evil is not of your making Falynn." Aragorn said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. But Vanessa could not be consoled. Just then Gandalf and Luinethoniel walked in.  
  
"You have suffered much Falynn. You need to rest. Come away child." Gandalf said softly.  
  
"Do what you will Gandalf but I will not leave his side." Vanessa sobbed. Once again she laid her head down upon his chest. In one single instant, her entire world had collapsed.  
  
Suddenly she jerked back as if she had been struck.  
  
"I.... I heard a heart beat. A mere flutter, but it was there. He is alive!"  
  
"No Falynn. There may be some spark of life that still remains but he is lost in that sleep of death. His mind and soul have fallen deep into a cold stillness. He is gone beyond recall. It is beyond even my skill to heal such a wound." Gandalf said sadly.  
  
"No!" Vanessa felt hope renewed within her. She couldn't give up yet. Not while there was a chance, no matter how slim it was. "There must be a way to bring him back."  
  
"No, there isn't." Luinethoniel whispered.  
  
But the power of the stone of the wise still lay deep within her. She still had some power left to her. She finally had the answer.  
  
"I will go into his mind. I must go in and bring him back."  
  
"No Falynn it is far too dangerous. If his life force should finally flicker out while you are inside then you will-" Gandalf started to say.  
  
But Aragorn interrupted him. "Go on Falynn, bring him back. You are the only chance that he has. I wish that I could stop you but I know that I cannot."  
  
"It cannot be done Falynn." Gandalf warned her.  
  
"Then I shall die as well. I could not go on without him." Vanessa said as she knelt over Legolas's body. She pressed her forehead firmly against his and she began to concentrate every particle of her being on channeling her energy into Legolas.  
  
The world faded away as the energies of the stone that still dwelt within her body came into focus. She almost felt it as her spirit shed her body and descended into the mind of Legolas.  
  
She felt the change immediately. She was no longer made up of matter. She was now a being of energy and light. She could feel the darkness of her surroundings and yet, buried deep beneath it, there was still light.  
  
As she descended deeper, she could feel the cold beginning to penetrate her. If she didn't hurry, she would freeze and be lost in his frozen mind.  
  
Finally she came into contact with the spark of life that still remained in him. As Vanessa embraced it she could feel the years that were upon him. She felt all of the emotions that he had felt for all of his life, all of his memories. She could feel his love for her. In a single moment she felt all of this and more.  
  
Vanessa focused every ounce of will power love that she possessed within her being, bringing her power into focus. She channeled all of her love into him, willing him to fight the darkness and come back to her.  
  
But no matter how hard she tried she could feel him slipping away.  
  
"NO!" she cried out silently to him in her own mind. "Don't give up!"  
  
She felt, rather than heard him answer.  
  
"I can't. I no longer have the strength to fight. Just let it end, this terrible cold. LET ME DIE!"  
  
"No, we will fight on together. You can't back out now. Keep going. Please, for me, for our child."  
  
"I.....will...try."  
  
Vanessa reached deeper within his soul. She could feel the struggle that was happening. She could feel his pain.  
  
Suddenly, she felt life stir once more. The spark grew stronger and stronger, until it was a brightly shining star. She could feel him coming back to the light.  
  
At long last, she withdrew herself from within him. As she came back to her own body she gazed down upon him. For a moment he lay still, but then he began to stir.  
  
Vanessa whispered in his ear, "Legolas Greenleaf, please come back. Come back to me. Come all the way about."  
  
Slowly, Legolas opened his eyes. For a moment he seemed dazed, but then he focused on Vanessa. He could see the tears of happiness that now poured down her face. He raised his arms and wrapped them around her neck. "I thought that I would never see you again." He whispered to her.  
  
"I was so afraid that I had lost you." She said back to him.  
  
With that, Vanessa lowered her head to his and he sat up to meet her. Softly they joined their lips in a smoldering kiss. After so much fear and pain, they finally surrendered to their burning passions. For one second they broke the kiss for a breath of air. Then their lips met once again.  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf, and Luinethoniel stood silently in the back, smiling. None of them had any wish to disturb their friends.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Eventually, Sam, Frodo, and Pippin awoke and they were highly honored among the men of Gondor. For if it hadn't been for the hobbits Middle-Earth would have come to an end.  
  
Finally the host of Minas Tirith and the Rohirrim road back to Gondor. For three months, they rested in peace at Gondor. Vanessa and the hobbits grew very close. Vanessa said ever after that she considered the four of them to be brothers to her.  
  
When Arwen finally arrived in the city of Minas Tirith Vanessa was seven months pregnant and getting to be quite large. With Arwen there came Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, and many other Elves.  
  
On the day that Arwen and Aragorn were to wed Galadriel came to Vanessa.  
  
"Have you changed your mind about your child Falynn?"  
  
"Yes I have. You were right. It is a blessing beyond all measure."  
  
"Have you still got the blanket that I gave you?"  
  
"Yes. I thank you for it."  
  
"You shall be even more thankful for it when the baby arrives."  
  
Having said this, Galadriel and Vanessa left for the wedding ceremony. It was indeed a beautiful and lavish wedding. After so many years of waiting and warring Aragorn and Arwen could finally join their hearts forever.  
  
Later that evening Vanessa stood alone in the gardens at the houses of healing, thinking about all that had happened to her since she was pulled back into Middle-Earth. She remembered the despair that she had felt when she had stood on this exact same spot only afew short months before. Now they were all here together at peace at last. The child would soon be born and she had Legolas.  
  
Suddenly he was there beside her, with his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Why are you out here all alone? You should be inside enjoying the party."  
  
"I don't know. I guess that I just needed a breath of fresh air. It seems as if everyone is getting married now doesn't it? Arwen and Aragorn, Eowyn and Faramir. Who will it be next? One of the Hobbits?" At that she began to giggle.  
  
Gently, Legolas placed a hand upon her stomach. "You never know. Falynn, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering...... um.... Do you remember how you said that it seemed as if everyone was getting married?"  
  
"Yes." She said, her interest growing.  
  
"I was just thinking..... Aragorn has promised me land in Ithilien. I was planning to bring some of my own people down there to live. The only thing that I lack is.... Is... A bride. You don't have anywhere to go after this is over and I was just.... just wondering... if... if you....would consider..." At this point he stopped all together and tried to catch his breath. Vanessa turned to him and met his gaze.  
  
"Would you consider..... Becoming the princess of Mirkwood? I guess what I'm trying to say is..... Will you be my wife Falynn?"  
  
For a moment she was silent.  
  
"Yes. Yes of course I will! I would be honored to be your bride."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Really." She answered him.  
  
Without wasting another word, Legolas bent down and kissed Vanessa. Gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he began to stroke her cheek with one hand. Both of them opened their mouths at the same time as if to catch breath but they did not break the kiss. They simply deepened it. Finally, after many long minutes of this they broke apart.  
  
"You know, we are departing for Rivendell tomorrow. Shall we tell the others of our decision?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"Yes I think that we should."  
  
With that the two of them went back inside to tell the rest of the fellowship about their news.  
  
* *  
*  
  
So it was that Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, and the remaining members of the fellowship departed from Minas Tirith the very next day. They would accompany the funeral march of Theoden King to Rohan. Then they would head for Rivendell.  
  
When the company finally reached Rohan there was much sadness as Theoden was laid to his final rest.  
  
Last of all Merry stepped up to the grave and spoke. "Farewell Theoden! As a father you were to me, for a little while."  
  
Eomer was now King of the Riddermark.  
  
After the funeral ceremony, the company split again. Celeborn and Galadriel went back to Lothlorien and Elrond and the others road to Helm's Deep. When they reached it, Legolas kept his promise to Gimli and allowed the dwarf to give him a tour of the glittering caves of Helm's Deep.  
  
"Now do not forget Gimli. You must ride through Fangorn Forest with me." Legolas said afterwards.  
  
"Ah yes. I was beginning to hope that you had forgotten about that." Gimli said with a huff.  
  
At last, the company made ready to ride the final stretch to Rivendell.  
  
When they reached Isengard they were dismayed to learn from Treebeard that Saruman and Wormtongue had escaped. "So be wary my friends, for you may encounter him on your road home." He warned them.  
  
The company split once more now. Elrond would take Gandalf, Aragorn, Vanessa, and the four hobbits back to Rivendell. Legolas and Gimli would ride through Fangorn and rejoin them in Rivendell.  
  
As he road away with Gimli Legolas turned back to Vanessa and said to her, "I promise you that I will try to be there when the child is born. Good-bye my love."  
  
"Until we meet again!" she yelled in parting.  
  
* *  
*  
  
(A/N) Don't worry, its not quite done yet. I'm thinking about two more chapters maybe. Also, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this that tells the story of Vanessa's child. Does anyone want to hear that story? Believe me when I say that it is an interesting one. 


	11. The Beginning

(A/N) Reicu, thanks for the great review. Aldrea, thanks for giving me the first vote. Hanyougohan, thanks for reviewing again, and for your vote. As for the recommendation of your story, you're welcome. How can I do anything else? It's a great story. No worries, the sequel is well on its way. Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Thangoruil, Luinethoniel, and Cassandra went with them to Rivendell. I also know that Aragorn didn't travel all the way to Rivendell but Hey, this is my fic. Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for. The birth of Vanessa's child. Is it going to be a boy or a girl? The suspense is killing me! NOT! I already know. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 11: The Beginning  
  
After a week of travel the remaining fellowship arrived in Rivendell. The hobbits could finally rest before journeying back to their home. Vanessa knew what they would find when they got there. Saruman had taken over the Shire and it was utterly changed. But she also knew that Sam, Merry, and Pippin would rouse the hobbits of the Shire and take it back.  
  
For many weeks Vanessa waited anxiously for Legolas to return. She could feel that their child would soon be born and she desperately wanted him to be there for it.  
  
One day as she stood on the balcony outside of her room Sam and Frodo came in to visit her.  
  
"We've just been to visit old Mr. Bilbo and I have got to say this. He seems so much older than when we left to destroy the ring. Much older than he should be." Sam said to her.  
  
"Sam, you must remember that Bilbo had the ring in his possession for much longer than Frodo and it prolonged his life for a considerable time. Bilbo is much older than most normal hobbits and that is beginning to take its toll on him." Vanessa told him.  
  
Falynn, are you frightened?" Frodo suddenly asked her.  
  
"Of what?" she asked him, clearly puzzled.  
  
Frodo indicated her bulging stomach.  
  
"Well... yes, a little bit...... I suppose. But then I really start to think about it and I can't help but be happy. This new life is just beginning its journey. That journey begins within me. It's hard not to be happy. Maybe one of you two will know love like Legolas and I do one day. One day soon." As Vanessa said this she turned her gaze to Sam.  
  
For many hours afterwards, the three friends talked about many things. Frodo and Sam told Vanessa a lot about the Shire. She told them about her days in Mirkwood many lifetimes before.  
  
That very night, two months after Legolas and Gimli had left them, Vanessa began to feel the pains of the contractions.  
  
Elrond came to her immediately and with his arts he was able to stem the pain of the birthing. But the deepest pain was in Vanessa's heart, knowing that Legolas was not there.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Legolas was very weary as he and Gimli road up to the house of Elrond. The two of them had ridden long and hard after they had left Fangorn Forest. Legolas was afraid that they would not make it in time for the birth of the child.  
  
When they finally reached the main house and dismounted from Arod Aragorn came rushing out to them.  
  
"Thank the Valar, Legolas, you are here at last. It is happening right now! Falynn is giving birth even as we speak! Hurry! Make haste!"  
  
Without another word Aragorn led Legolas to Vanessa's chambers. When they arrived they found two Elf guards trying to hold back the four hobbits and Thangoruil.  
  
They let Legolas enter and once inside he found Elrond, Gandalf, Luinethoniel, and Cassandra all gathered around Vanessa's bed. That's when she spotted him.  
  
"You made it!" she cried out softly as he approached her.  
  
"A fine time you picked to show up Legolas. She has been in labor all afternoon. The child will be born any second now." Elrond told him.  
  
But Legolas paid attention only to Vanessa. "Are you all right?" he asked her.  
  
"I- will be- as soon as- this- is- over." She answered between labored breaths.  
  
"That's it! You're doing it! Keep going! Push!" Luinethoniel coached her.  
  
"What- do you think- I've been doing- all- afternoon?" Vanessa asked, trying to sound sarcastic. There was sweat dripping from her face now.  
  
After many tense moments, they finally heard a triumphant cry from Cassandra. "This is it you guys! It's coming out!"  
  
Vanessa tried to suppress her screams of pain but it was getting harder and harder. She was gripping Legolas's hand so hard that she was practically cutting off the circulation but he hardly noticed. Suddenly she collapsed back upon the bed and the cries of a baby filled the room.  
  
Cassandra immediately cut the umbilical and took the child away to be washed up. When she finally returned the baby was wrapped in the linen blanket that Galadriel had given to Vanessa.  
  
Cassandra stepped forward and placed the infant in Legolas's arms. The first question that came to his mind was "What is it? The child's gender?"  
  
"You have a daughter, Legolas." Luinethoniel told him.  
  
Legolas gazed down into the baby-blue eyes of his new daughter. For a moment she had stopped crying and she stared right back. He could see the beginnings of black, fuzzy, hair on her tiny head. He could hardly believe how tiny she was. Just then she began to whimper again and he passed her to her mother. He saw the tears of joy streaming down her face. Legolas wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they both gazed down at the infant Elf.  
  
The other four backed out of the room and after awhile Vanessa spoke. "I didn't think it was possible, but here she is. Legolas, we have a daughter. Can you believe it?" Vanessa hugged the baby to her chest. "You know, there is one thing that we haven't thought about yet. What are we going to call her?"  
  
"How about Luthien?" Legolas suggested dumbly.  
  
"No I don't think so. I want to use something a bit more original than that. I've got an idea! How about Juneau?"  
  
Legolas thought silently for a moment. "Yes, sure. Juneau. I think I could live with that. Juneau."  
  
"Juneau." They both whispered together.  
  
Finally, after they had stood there for awhile taking turns holding their newborn infant daughter, Luinethoniel came back into the room.  
  
"All right Legolas. You need to leave now. Falynn is tired and both mother and daughter need their rest. You can come back tomorrow." She said, gently dragging him away from the bed.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning Falynn."  
  
But she didn't here him, for she had already fallen asleep with Juneau in her arms. Juneau was asleep as well. The two of them looked so peaceful and happy together.  
  
Legolas walked down the hall to his own room in a daze. He had thought that he couldn't have been happier than when Falynn had said that she would be his wife. He had been wrong. Their tiny family was growing. They had Juneau now. His father would be surprised when they finally returned to Mirkwood.  
  
* *  
*  
  
The wedding was set to take place three weeks after Juneau's birth. Vanessa was shocked at how quickly she had regained her figure afterwards.  
  
As the sun rose over the gardens of Elrond, the remaining fellowship, Thangoruil and Luinethoniel, Cassandra, the twins, Elrond, and numerous Elves from his household gathered to witness the union.  
  
Elrond stood at the front of the small congregation. Vanessa and Legolas stood before him. Luinethoniel and Aragorn stood at their sides. Luinethoniel was holding Juneau.  
  
"Join hands and kneel." Elrond commanded them. Elrond then placed his hands upon their joined ones.  
  
"Do you, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, take Falynn to be your wife and Princess? To treasure and love from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?" Elrond asked him.  
  
"Which is forever." Sam muttered under his breath. Elrond heard this but he chose to ignore it.  
  
"I do." He answered softly.  
  
"And do you, Falynn of the Wise, take Legolas to be your husband and Prince? To treasure and love from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
For a moment, Vanessa hesitated. In doing this she would be leaving behind everything that she had ever known. But as she turned to gaze at Legolas her doubts melted away.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then in the name of the Valar, in the name of the Lady Elbereth, I pronounce you to be life partners, husband and wife."  
  
The two of them rose from the ground and Legolas knelt down and kissed his new bride. When they finally separated Luinethoniel stepped forward and handed Juneau to Vanessa. Legolas took them both in his arms. It was so wonderful. The three of them were at last, a family.  
  
Later that same evening after the wedding feast, Vanessa stood on her balcony. Juneau was inside in her cradle, already sleeping. It had been a long day. After awhile, Legolas stepped into her room and came to join her on the balcony.  
  
"I've been looking for you Falynn. Is something wrong?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"No. I just knew that you would come here if you found that I was missing. I've been waiting for you."  
  
Legolas wanted to fill the silence that followed but there was nothing to be said. For a long time they just stood together, staring up at the stars. Finally Legolas began to sing to Vanessa. A song that his father had used to sing to his mother a long time ago when he was a child.  
  
Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes.  
  
Vanessa remembered the song too. She began to sing the next verse.  
  
I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heart beat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
  
Then they both began to sing.  
  
That's what I see through your eyes  
  
Here in the night I see the sun  
Here in the dark our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes  
  
I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever  
  
Here in the night I see the sun  
Here in the dark our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes  
  
As they finished the last line of the song they joined their lips in a kiss. Just as passionate a display as their first one. When they finally broke apart for a breath of air Vanessa laid her head upon Legolas's chest.  
  
"Can this really be happening to me?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"I know what you mean. I never thought that I would marry or have a family of my own. It took me forever to grow up and the whole concept of love sickened me. But I guess that I grew up in an instant when I looked into your eyes again." He said to her.  
  
For many hours after they stood on the balcony, whispering words of love to each other and watching the stars fade away as the dawn approached.  
  
* *  
*  
  
(A/N) Don't kill me! I know this chapter was much shorter than my others were but I couldn't think of a better place to end the chapter. But fear not! For it is not quite finished yet. Stay tuned my readers. 


	12. Friends Never Say Good Bye

(A/N) Well, my faithful readers, we have gone so far and seen so much happen to Vanessa. Now it's all coming to an end. WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Reicu, thanks for reviewing again. Melia, thanks a lot for your review. For those of you who really enjoyed this story, I have every intention of writing a sequel. Maybe even more than one, about Juneau and her adventures. It just won't be up as soon as I had hoped because my parents are threatening to take AOL off of my computer if I don't take a break from my writing. Also, we'll be seeing a lot more of Thangoruil and Luinethoniel in this chapter. Well, here it goes, the beginning of the end. We must bid a tearful farewell to Vanessa and the Fellowship.  
  
For the Love of an Elf  
  
Chapter 12: Friends never Say Goodbye  
  
A week or two after the wedding, as the sun was rising over Rivendell, the remaining fellowship prepared to go their separate ways, once and for all.  
  
Gandalf and the hobbits were going to journey to Bree and from there Gandalf would take the road to the Old Forest. The hobbits would continue on to the Shire. Legolas, Vanessa, Aragorn, Gimli, Luinethoniel, Thangoruil, Cassandra, and the twins would make for Meduseld. From there Aragorn would take leave of them and ride back to Minas Tirith. He had a kingdom to rule after all. Then Faramir and Eowyn would join them and they would ride to Erebor and leave Gimli at his home. Then they planned to go to Mirkwood and see Thranduil. Luinethoniel and Thangoruil would remain there. Finally, Elladan, Elrohir, Cassandra, Faramir, Eowyn, Legolas, and Vanessa would ride to Ithilien. Minas Morgul would soon be Minas Ithil once again and it would be blessed among the realms of men.  
  
As they finished the last of the packing up, the final good-byes were exchanged. Until at last, the only person who had yet to say good bye was Vanessa. First she went to the hobbits. In the last few weeks that she had spent with them they had become like brothers to her. She took all of them into her arms for a group hug. As they stepped away from her Pippin began to speak.  
  
"We'll miss you a lot Falynn. We've been through alot together and Merry and me, we'd just like to say thank you for everything. For defending us from orcs and then making sure that we escaped and all of that." Having said this, Pippin stepped back to join his kin and Merry stepped forward. Shyly, he kissed Vanessa on the cheek in a farewell gesture. Then Sam came forward and took Juneau in his arms.  
  
"I think I'll miss you most of all, you cute little thing, you." Sam said sadly. Just then Juneau reached up at Sam's face with her tiny fist and began to giggle.  
  
"Oh, her first laugh. Isn't it so precious." Vanessa said as she took back her daughter. Sam had been like an uncle to Juneau these past weeks. He certainly had a way with her. Finally, Vanessa turned to Frodo. She embraced him one final time.  
  
"I hope that your life may return to normal now." She said as she backed away From him.  
  
"I do not think that it can. I have suffered so much hurt already. How can things ever be the way they were before?" he wondered sadly.  
  
"They cannot my friend. All you can do is look to the future and hope, I guess." With the hobbits turned away from her and she went to speak to Gandalf for the last time.  
  
"Well lady Falynn, this is where the adventure ends. But there will be many more." He said with a small grin.  
  
"Gandalf, I just want to thank you. Thank you for giving me back my life and my identity. Just for everything you've ever given me." With that she threw her arms around him as a daughter would with a father. For that was what the old wizard had been to her over the past year.  
  
Legolas turned to Luinethoniel with a shocked expression on his face. "Is she allowed to do that?" he asked his sister in wonderment. Luinethoniel just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
At long last, the two separated and Gandalf spoke to her once again.  
  
"Do not be fooled by this Elf body Falynn. You are still mortal and will remain so. You may outlive even the men of old Numenor but in the end you will still be human. Never forget that." Having said this, Gandalf led the hobbits away from Rivendell, never once looking back.  
  
Vanessa, Legolas, and the others of their company rode out for Edoras.  
  
* *  
*  
  
A few weeks later, they reached the golden hall and Aragorn took his leave of them.  
  
"Farewell, Faramir and Eowyn. I wish you all the joy in the world. Faramir, I hope that you will do well as prince of Ithilien." He said to them. Last of all he turned to Legolas and Vanessa.  
  
"I hope that you two shall be happy with your new family. Maybe we will meet again someday." In a final gesture of farewell, Aragorn embraced his two friends and their child. Then he leapt onto his horse and rode away into the distance.  
  
The company remained at Meduseld for one night. The next day, after bidding farewell to Eomer, King of the mark, they set out for Erebor. Within a few days they reached the southern borders of Mirkwood. For many days after they rode along it's eastern borders. Until they at last reached Lake Town, home of the men of Dale.  
  
From there they rode to the gates of the lonely mountain, where they were stopped by two dwarf guards.  
  
"Halt. Who would enter the realm of Erebor?" one of them asked shrewdly. Boldly, Gimli stepped forward.  
  
"Gimli, Gloin's son would. You may tell King Dain Ironfoot that Gimli is returned from the quest."  
  
"Dain Ironfoot was slain in battle with Mordor. Thorin III Stonehelm is now King under the Mountain." The second dwarf told them sadly. Yet almost happily. Then he spoke again. "You are welcome to enter Gimli, you have been missed here. Do your friends need lodging for the night? If so then we must tell King Thorin about it."  
  
"No, we must continue. My father's palace is only a day's ride from here at most. Here is where we must part Gimli, my friend." Legolas said sadly.  
  
The Elf and the Dwarf embraced one final time. This of coarse shocked the other dwarves because no such friendship had ever existed between a dwarf and an Elf. Then Gimli turned and said good bye to Vanessa. Suddenly he looked down at Juneau.  
  
"Would you....would you mind if I.....said good bye to the little one?" He asked her shyly. Vanessa smiled her approval and Gimli bent down and gave the infant a wet, hairy kiss on her forehead. At that she began to giggle and wave her tiny feet in the air.  
  
"I will miss you all very much." Gimli said. As he turned and followed one of the dwarves inside the mountain realm he turned back one last time and waved a final farewell. Vanessa could have sworn that she saw a small tear trickle down the side of his face.  
  
Finally, the remaining nine turned and rode away from Erebor. They rode with all speed to Mirkwood. Unfortunately for them, the sky was already growing dark.  
  
It was far too dangerous to travel through the forest at night. They were forced to make camp just outside the borders of Thranduil's kingdom.  
  
After they had eaten and pitched tents, Legolas began to prepare for the confrontation with his father that was sure to come tomorrow. When he had left for the council of Elrond to represent Thranduil, he had been a completely different Elf. Now he had been away from Mirkwood for almost a year and a half and he had a wife and child. His father was not likely to take this sitting down.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"About what?" Vanessa said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"My father." He said.  
  
"Let's not worry about that until tomorrow." She said. With that she pulled him into the tent that they had made for themselves and Juneau.  
  
Faramir, Eowyn, Cassandra, Elrohir, and Elladan had already gone to bed. The only two people left awake were Thangoruil and Luinethoniel.  
  
"Finally. I thought they would never go to sleep." Thangoruil whispered under his breath. He quietly crept up behind Luinethoniel. If she would not have him by choice, then there was only one other way to do it. He had controlled his raging emotions this far and now he was losing to them.  
  
She looked so beautiful sitting there by the campfire. For an Elf her traveling clothing was somewhat scant in his opinion. She was wearing a very tight-fitting blouse that revealed her midriff slightly. It was also low cut and the sleeves stopped just above her elbows. The skirt she wore was ankle-length but right up the left side of it there was a slit that ran all the way up to about an inch or three above her knee. "It's just like her," he thought. She had never cared about what other She-Elves thought about the way she dressed. The only time that she didn't dress this way was in her father's presence. It was almost as if she wanted to attract suitors because that was what happened. But she claimed that she had no wish to marry. Thangoruil had never cared about that wish. He had been attracted to her from the moment that he had seen her when he had entered the King's service all those years ago. She knew that he loved her and yet she held herself tantalizingly out of his reach.  
  
For a long while he continued to stare at Luinethoniel from behind. How could anyone not be attracted to her? Everytime he gazed at her shapely body he had trouble restraining himself. More than half of the time she was half-naked anyway. Thangoruil also had trouble believing that this woman was still a virgin. Slowly he crept closer to her. Finally he was directly behind her and he placed his hands on her bare shoulders. A shiver ran through him as his hands met her bare flesh. For once she didn't pull away from him. She actually seemed to relax a little bit. Gently he began to massage her shoulders. It was all that he could do to keep himself from grabbing her, throwing her down, and kissing her from head to toe.  
  
"That feels nice." She whispered. "I am so stiff from riding all day." She relaxed even more. Slowly he moved his hands down her sides until they wrapped themselves around her bare midriff. She leaned back upon his shoulder and began to moan.  
  
At first Thangoruil was shocked. Had she finally given in to him? Or was it just another trick of hers? At the moment he was far to aroused to care. He softly bent down and began to cover her neck with kisses.  
  
But what he didn't know was that Luinethoniel HAD finally given in to him. She was tired of fighting him off. Maybe it would be good to fall in love. She was seeing it all around her lately. She wanted something like what Falynn and her brother had. She finally realized that she had always had it. In Thangoruil. Why had she always resisted it? Maybe it was because her father had tried to force her into it and she didn't want anyone telling her what to do.  
  
She stood up pulling Thangoruil with her. Finally she turned to face him. Instantly, Thangoruil's breath left him. The flames of the fire created an outline of gold about her perfect body. Her long hair was hanging down her back like a vale. Her blouse was so low-cut that it revealed a good deal of her chest. In the firelight the material also looked very thin. Her leg was sticking out of the slit in her skirt. Slowly his gaze traveled back up to her face. Her cheeks were flushed red and her lips were parted just slightly. Her breathing was very shallow and haggard, almost as if she were worn out. Her gaze was blank, almost lustful.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waste and he roughly started to kiss her mouth. Then he dragged his lips down her neck, then past her neck. She moaned even louder and she ran her hands over his back, loosening the straps of his tunic as she went. Finally they could both express life times of pent up desire.  
  
Slowly, almost reverently, he began to undo the buttons on her blouse, kissing as he went. Luinethoniel gasped as her blouse fell away. She finally succeeded in removing his tunic and she flung it aside. She quickly flung herself to the ground. Her heart told her that she would die if he did not take her soon. Slowly he bent down in front of her. It seemed as if she waited for an eternity for the contact that her body was screaming out for.  
  
But just as he was about to move towards her again, she realized what she was doing.  
  
"No." she whispered, angrily shoving him off of her. He hit the ground with a loud "Oomph" and she quickly pulled away from him.  
  
"We have to stop." She said more firmly than she felt. All she wanted to do now was finish what they had started. But she could feel that she wasn't ready for that and yet she desperately wanted it.  
  
"Why?" he asked. She could almost hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I do love you Thangoruil, but I....I'm...I'm just not ready for it yet."  
  
"When will you be ready?" he asked.  
  
"I...I just don't know." She whispered. She turned away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Slowly she stood and went to gather her scattered garments. She desperately wanted to run back to him and finish it but she somehow managed to keep control of her body. Finally she rushed into her tent, her eyes red with tears. Thangoruil did not follow her. He simply headed for his own small tent. His mind was racing as he recounted what had happened out there. He wished he could say that he regretted it. She had been so upset. But he didn't regret it. He collapsed on his pallet, exhausted from the encounter.  
  
* *  
*  
  
The next morning, the company ate a meager breakfast and they pushed onwards to Thranduil's palace. When they finally did arrive they were welcomed graciously. Thranduil had been expecting them because some of his scouts had come in last night and told him of their coming. Then Legolas and Luinethoniel introduced their companions to their father. That's when all the trouble started.  
  
"Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. May I present to you, Faramir, Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien. And his wife Eowyn, White Lady of Rohan. And I believe that you remember Elrohir and Elladan, sons of Elrond." Legolas said, only being formal because royal protocol demanded it.  
  
"May I also present Lady Falynn, former bearer of the gem of the Wise and her daughter, Juneau."  
  
"Is it really Falynn?" Thranduil asked in amazement. "So you have returned. Why is she the former bearer of the gem?"  
  
"Because the stone is destroyed father." Luinethoniel answered him.  
  
"So young Falynn, you have a child. I hope you won't think me rude for asking but who is so lucky as to be the father?"  
  
"Not at all, your majesty. You may ask for it concerns you." Vanessa told him.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because Juneau is my daughter. Falynn is my wife." Legolas told his father. As he said this he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Vanessa's shoulders.  
  
"Is that so?" Thranduil said calmly. Legolas could see that this news had shaken him, but he wasn't about to lose it in front of guests.  
  
"Luinethoniel, you may retire if you wish. Thangoruil, I would like you to escort our guests to chambers of their own. I would like to speak with Falynn and Legolas alone." He said quietly.  
  
After the others had left Thranduil began to interrogate Legolas about the events of his journey and how he had met Falynn once again.  
  
"So Juneau was born before you two were married?" he asked, his voice was a deadly whisper.  
  
"Yes." Legolas answered.  
  
"This must never get out. It's bad enough that you have gone and married a woman of no birthright, but a mortal at that." Thranduil said harshly, his voice rising in anger.  
  
"I'll have to ask you not to insult her, Father." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh well, I may not like it, but it is your own choice I suppose. I cannot force you to marry another." Thranduil said, his shoulders slumping in defeat.  
  
"I also wish to ask you something else my Lord. King Elessar has promised me land in Ithilien. I was wondering if I could take some of our people down there to live."  
  
"You may but you must stay here for afew days. I haven't seen you all in awhile. Is packing up and just leaving any way to greet your father?" he laughed a little as he said this.  
  
Finally, he let them retire to Legolas's chambers to rest.  
  
* *  
*  
  
They remained in Mirkwood for nearly a month. By the time that Faramir, Eowyn, Cassandra, Legolas, Vanessa, and the twins were ready to depart for Ithilien an engagement had been announced between Thangoruil and Luinethoniel. This had greatly pleased Thranduil, and in his mind, it more than made up for Legolas's blunder in marrying Falynn.  
  
Just before they were set to leave, Thranduil came to Vanessa and spoke to her. He had almost completely ignored her during the entire visit.  
  
"I am sorry for the way that I treated you on your first day here Falynn. The news was a bit of a shock. First you show up here after being gone for nearly 2,920 years, and then I find out that Legolas had gone and married you and that you had his child. I had always thought of you as a daughter and the situation was a bit awkward. But I truly am sorry."  
  
"It is all right. I imagine that it was a bit of a shock. Especially since he had married without your permission." She replied.  
  
Just then Legolas walked over to them.  
  
"Falynn, we are ready. It is time to go." As he led her over to the horses he turned back and said a final good bye to his father. Then he helped Vanessa up onto their horse and he gently handed Juneau up to her. He climbed on behind her and the seven of them rode away from Mirkwood, heading south towards Minas Ithil.  
  
For two weeks they rode, almost non-stop. For they were all anxious to reach Ithilien and finally be able to take a break.  
  
When the seven reached the tower of the moon, they found that Aragorn had sent a great deal of servants ahead of them. The traces of the wraiths of Morgul were almost completely gone. It was once again Minas Ithil, blessed realm of the kings of old.  
  
Later that evening, after they had all gotten settled, Vanessa, Legolas, and Juneau were in their chamber. Juneau, for once, was sleeping and Legolas and Vanessa were standing on the balcony outside of their room. The balcony overlooked the silver forest that was Ithilien.  
  
"How long do you think Elladan and Elrohir are planning to stay here?" Legolas asked Vanessa.  
  
"I don't know but I think that Elrohir will stay on purely to offer his services as a babysitter. He seems to like Juneau. He's taken a shine to her in the past few months. Elladan.... I don't know how long he'll stay." For a while they stood in silence.  
  
"It's getting a little chilly, don't you think?" Vanessa said.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently started to lead her back into the bedroom.  
  
"I think it's time to get to bed. What do you think?"  
  
Vanessa didn't speak. She simply smiled coyly at him as she began to undress.  
  
* *  
*  
  
When Vanessa awoke the next morning it was to the cries of Juneau. For a moment she lay in the bed, holding Legolas to her body.  
  
Finally she rose from the bed and pulled a robe over her bare shoulders. She walked over to Juneau's cradle and lifted her crying child from it. She gently rocked Juneau back and forth as she walked out onto the balcony.  
  
The view was breathtaking. The sun was just coming up, bringing a warm breeze with it. The silver forest below shone as if it were on fire. A silver flame that was lit from within. It was the perfect dawn. Birds were singing and everything. She had a beautiful daughter and Legolas was inside, still sleeping.  
  
As Vanessa looked into Juneau's eyes she remembered a song that she had learned back home in the "real" world. It now seemed a lifetime ago that she had lived there. Juneau was still whimpering and Vanessa began to sing.  
  
Can we touch the soul of heaven  
  
Can we unite a sacred lesson  
Every child creates a skylight of beauty  
Can you hear cathedrals falling  
All the universe is calling  
  
Since the world has lost her way  
Loneliness journey endlessly  
Yet the promised chance remains  
Gifts of that could be  
  
So let the children remember the sun  
Let them dance let them soar  
For their lives have begun  
Let the children engender the rain  
As the river runs through fields  
Forever subsiding their pain  
Prayer  
  
Every voice along the shoreline  
Standing still within time  
Spinning unresolved the walking  
As each season passes  
Through Wonderland, looking glasses  
The secret garden shire beckons you  
  
Gentle flower don't fade away  
Sweet innocence still harbors thee  
In the faith of garden dreams  
Where one love lives eternally  
  
Let the children remember the sun  
Let them dance let them soar  
For their lives have begun  
Let the children engender the rain  
As the river runs through fields  
Forever subsiding their pain  
Prayer  
  
Bless the children for they are the light  
They are the truth of spirit in flight  
Yes the children engender the rain  
As the river runs through life  
Healing their pain  
  
If you could trust with your heart  
One more time  
Sweet angel conceived  
You have forever and always believed  
Prayer  
  
As she finished the song, Vanessa realized that Legolas was standing beside her.  
  
"That was beautiful." He said to her as he knelt down and kissed her brow.  
  
"Thank you but it's nothing compared to this sunrise. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"The sunrise is also nothing compared to Juneau." Legolas whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Nothing is more beautiful than a brand new life beginning." Vanessa said as she leaned back upon his shoulder. He rested his chin upon her head and they both stared down at Juneau, who was smiling happily up at her parents.  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet scents of the morning air, and those of her husband and daughter.  
  
Finally, they had a chance for peace. Real peace.  
  
* *  
*  
  
200 years later  
  
Lady Falynn stood on the shores of the Great Western Sea at the mouth of the river Anduin, long after the memory of a girl called Vanessa had faded. She could just barely make out the island of Tolfalas in the distance. She could barely make out anything because the mist was rolling in off of the sea. A gray ship was anchored just off shore. The war of the ring had been over for two hundred years. King Elessar had been dead for eighty years.  
  
The Elves of Ithilien stood a short distance away. They were preparing to accompany their Lord back across the sea to Erressea, Valinor, Elven home.  
  
Juneau stood by Falynn's side. Juneau was young for an Elf but she was the eldest of Falynn and Legolas's six children. She was clad all in black. Juneau was the only one other than Falynn who would not be sailing aboard the gray ship today.  
  
Ever since Aragorn had died Legolas had been longing to sail across the sea. He had never voiced his desire but Falynn knew him too well. Finally convinced him to leave. She knew that her time in Middle-Earth was ending as well.  
  
On this day, Legolas would sail the gray ship that they had built in Ithilien and he would go to Valinor. Taking the remaining elves of Ithilien, their five remaining children, and Gimli with him.  
  
Gimli was a very old Dwarf and his race was dying out in Middle-Earth. The only reason that he chose to leave was because he was dying and he greatly desired to see the Lady Galadriel again.  
  
Falynn's five younger children Gavin, Kale, Thrandorn, Latara, and Arwen would also sail across the sea. Juneau, however, refused to leave.  
  
Once they left, the only Elves left in Middle-Earth would be Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn, and Juneau.  
  
When Falynn looked up again she realized that the other Elves and Gimli had already boarded the ship. Her family now approached her. Her eldest son, Gavin, stepped forward and embraced his mother one last time.  
  
"We'll miss you mother." Her second son, Kale said as Gavin backed away.  
  
"What about me Kale? Are you glad to be rid of me then?" Juneau said teasingly.  
  
"Of course not sister." Kale said as he went and embraced his eldest sister.  
  
"Why can't you come with us mother?" Arwen burst out. She was the youngest and she had been named for Queen Arwen. The young Elf girl had an uncanny resemblance to the now dead queen of Gondor.  
  
"I am mortal. You six have chosen to be Elf-kind." She said, addressing her children. "Juneau could go if she wished to but she has made up her mind."  
  
Latara, the third daughter, stepped forward and burst into tears as she hugged her mother and sister.  
  
"Are you certain that you don't want to come Juneau?" the youngest son, Thrandorn asked her.  
  
Juneau drew herself up bravely.  
  
"I have decided." She said.  
  
Finally the five young Elves left to board the ship.  
  
Legolas embraced his wife and first-born daughter for the final time, knowing that it was more than likely that he would never see them again.  
  
"Are you two sure that you don't want to go with us?" Legolas asked them, holding back his sorrow.  
  
"Why should I want to see Valinor, I am mortal." She whispered to him.  
  
"And I will not leave mother here all alone." Juneau said.  
  
Legolas laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned back to Falynn and kissed her one last time. For a long while he held her in his arms, memorizing her scent and feeling. Finally they released each other and Legolas slowly backed away from them.  
  
"I will miss you two so much." He said, the pain in his voice plain to be heard.  
  
Then he boarded the ship at last and it began to sail away. He stood at the stern for a long while and looked back upon his loved ones.  
  
Falynn and Juneau stood on the shore and watched the ship sail away with their family until it faded away into the morning mist. The last thing that Falynn saw of it was Legolas's tear-stained face. Falynn and her daughter now stood all alone on the cold shore of the sea.  
  
"Are we shut out of Erressea mother?" Juneau asked as she tearfully hugged Falynn.  
  
"You may go there one day my daughter. But I will never see the utter west. My time here is over."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Juneau asked.  
  
But Falynn did not answer. She broke away from her daughter's embrace and walked ever closer to the lapping surf, until she was at last standing in the water.  
  
Suddenly, the world faded away from Falynn's eyes and a great cloud of mist enveloped her.  
  
When the mist withdrew, Falynn was gone. So ended the Fellowship of the Ring in Middle-Earth.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Vanessa? Vanessa!"  
  
As the world came back into focus, Falynn began to see three girls kneeling over her. Girls that she had not seen in nearly two hundred years.  
  
"Tiffany? Allison? Nicole?" Falynn said as she tried to sit up. "What happened?"  
  
"We were doing the ritual like we always do and right after we finished it you just...passed out." Tiffany said with concern.  
  
Falynn rushed over to the mirror that hung beside the television set. The Elf ears that she had gotten so used to were once again fake imitations. What happened? Had it all been a dream.  
  
"Look, Vanessa, maybe we should just leave. You're tired." Nicole said as the three of them rose from the floor.  
  
As they climbed the stairs Falynn just sat there, staring at the mirror. It couldn't have been a dream. It just couldn't have been! It was far too real. Suddenly Falynn knew how she could get proof. She pulled the neckline of her costume down. The flower charm wasn't there. It really had happened. All of it.  
  
Slowly she climbed the stairs into the kitchen. Her "parents" had already gone to bed. As if she were in a trance she climbed the next set of stairs, somehow she remembered where her bedroom was. When she reached it she crossed to the window and opened it wide. Softly she cried out into the starlit night.  
  
"I'll always love you Legolas."  
  
She didn't even bother changing before collapsing upon her bed.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Falynn never really got over her return to the mortal world. She eventually left her parents' house, in search of what she had lost. Even though she knew that she wouldn't find it in that world.  
  
She died a broken woman.  
  
But as she was dying, the Lady Elbereth came to her and allowed her to pass beyond the circles of the world.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Legolas was standing on the shores that looked out over the sea. It had been many long years since he had left his wife standing on that far away shore. Suddenly his eyes opened wide in surprise, for there seemed to be a canoe of sorts drifting towards Erressea out of the mists that surrounded it. Immediately he rushed forward into the water and he saw a figure crouched over in the canoe.  
  
He nearly fell back in shock when he realized that the figure was Falynn. When she finally raised her face to his he saw the years lift from her face. She rose from the canoe and promptly collapsed into Legolas's arms. She then began to sob almost helplessly.  
  
"Oh Legolas, I have had such sadness." She said through her tears.  
  
He simply held her closer, comforting her. He was so happy that he didn't even bother to question how she had come to be there. Legolas had thought that he would find contentment when he reached Erressea, but it had not been so. He had been lonesome and forlorn without her.  
  
Now they could finally be together in peace. With no war or death or suffering to part them ever again.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Their daughter, Juneau, never came to Valinor. She remained in Middle- Earth ever after, searching for her mother with Elrohir by her side. Even after Elladan and Celeborn departed and they were the only Elves remaining in Middle-Earth.  
  
But that's not this story. This story is done.  
  
This is the end of the first tale of Falynn of Ithilien. 


End file.
